Darcy's Wife
by Glorioux
Summary: A damaged, dark Mr. Darcy needs to find a wife. He compromises an unwilling Elizabeth much to Mr. Bennett's chagrin. Darcy, learns about himself and the need to change. His wife is more than he bargained for; if he is to keep her, he will need to face the past demons, and traumatic events, and hope for nnon. FANTASY- multiverses-AU-. Warning: multi-partner. Part I-
1. Darcy finds Elizabeth

Please don't read it if you don't want it. It addresses a theme not usually acknowledged, and one that was real nevertheless; can a good person can be damaged by forgotten old traumas? It talks about the non-existing rights of women in Regency times. It looks into the existence of alternate realities.

 **Do exercise your choice not to read, I will exercise my right to write.**

I **don't condone the abuse of any type, how can I?**

 **Read past chapter five, then you can decide. Darcy is still himself with a big blemish, with cancer of the soul. Since I am battling with cancer myself, I know there are chances for him.**

 **It is my darkest story, dealing with children abuse, and crimes against them.**

Note: Let's all remember our freedom to read or not to read.

love and be well.

A different darker damaged Mr. Darcy. A different Darcy who has confused standards -multiple partners, but no slash. It happens in an alternative universe. Otherworldly-Science Fiction/Fantasy/Romance/Drama

It happens during a time when sheltered women were expected to have sex with someone they might have met a few days before their wedding. not romantic, and regardless, not a good thing.

* * *

 **Darcy's Wife**

"I must find a wife. Someone provincial but of gentle origin." William Darcy said.

"Father advised to meet the daughters of one of his classmates, he lives in the Hertfordshire. His mate's father was ruined by a bad investment recommended by our grandfather. Good stock, you'll do well," Richard, his cousin shrugged his shoulder. "All that was left was a small entailed estate. His classmate, Thomas Bennett, was smart according to my father; he also told me the sister was a fox. He said they all wanted her when she came to visit; a little young but exquisite." Richard smiled one of his knowing smiles.

"Even Aunt Catherine liked their looks. She fancied herself in love with the impoverished scholar, the fool. Bennet had no money but came from a good family. The girl's father has good blood, looks, smarts, and he is poor."

"You don't say, Bingley just invited me to go to the Hertfordshire. Do you know the name of the estate?" Darcy asked

"I do, the name is Longbourn." Richard answered.

"Ha, this is fortuitous, I cannot believe it. That is exactly the name of the estate next to Charles'." Darcy grinned.

"Go and talk to Mr. Bennet; but, it would probably be more expedient if you don't. Father said to compromise the girl, the one that you like; it works. Look at Aunt Catherine's husband choice; she was compromised. That was how father 'found' her a husband, instead of the one she wanted."

"That sounds like a great idea; I might just do it. Your father has good advice. Although, she shouldn't be too pretty because I don't want to have to deal with jealousy, you know my heritage." Darcy's eyes darkened, "Yes, I will do that."

"Good idea, I think that is best to do it that way; you would be the first to get one of that family's beauties. I think my father's recommendation is personal. I believe that Bennet's sister turned him down, just as the mother did our grandfather. Father said to watch out; they are beautiful but foolish, the silly chits believe in love, ha, ha."

 **Hertfordshire**

At the first assembly, Darcy saw Bennet sisters and appraised them. The blonde one smiled too much; though she was pretty, she was rude, rough around the edges, and full of her looks.

His eyes followed the father, there. Not the other blonde, hmm, she reminded him of someone, never mind. Not her, but the girl with the dark blonde and reddish hair, she was perfect, not too pretty but attractive enough. He neither wanted to crave her, nor he wanted others to notice her and maybe want her.

Darcy approached Elizabeth, he bowed his head to hide his predator's eyes, he knew that his nature would show. This night he was hunting, and she was the prey. He didn't want to make her suspicious. "Madam, would you do me the honor and dance with me?"

"Yes sir," she answered and blushed. _Such a good looking man even if arrogant._

During the dance, she noticed his looks of disdain. He looked at her like she was a bug, way too beneath him. She started disliking the proud man, immediately.

 _Who do you think you are?_ She thought.

Two of the Bingley's party had noticed Darcy's sudden interest. Charles, his usual acolyte, was always covetous of his hero's interests; thus, he observed the angel's sister, and his focus changed.

He might be simple, but he had his father's eye. Darcy had found a glowing diamond, and he wanted it for his own. He bid his time. Married women made the best lovers, as well as the best wives, later on. Husbands were known to suffer unfortunate accidents. His ancestry was made of widowed women, almost without exception.

Why he hadn't seen the exquisite beauty was anyone's guess, good job Darcy, he thought.

Charles looked at his angel and grinned. His angel smiled wider. The angel would be a good cover; now, she looked dull. It was also inherited, wives, lovers, lost their appeal if a 'diamond' were found. Usually, wives found their demise to make room for the diamond. It just happened, no murders, they died from natural causes, or so it appeared.

His smiles were hers, Jane knew it; she was sure that Charles belonged to her.

The other, Hurst, who was always morose and uncaring, followed Bingley's eyes and couldn't believe how quickly his luck had changed. Time to report after all the time scouting; who but Darcy had made such a find. "Louisa my dear, shall we dance?" She readily accepted.

"You look well today," she commented. She knew the look; something was up. She liked it when her husband was after something; she squeezed his hand and felt his promising caress. That day was improving. He was very loving during these times.

Darcy was set on his plan, he had no scruples when he wanted to get his way. He'd felt her dislike and reluctance; thank goodness that he had the inherited gifts, and one was persuasion.

He didn't want to think. Otherwise, he might have deemed his own behavior unconscionable. He also had a conscience and didn't want it to make its appearance.

"It is warm here; how about if we go for a stroll out on the balcony." He asked Elizabeth after dancing. His voice lowered, turning seductive.

Of course, what he was proposing was absolutely improper, and Elizabeth knew it. Hence, she had no idea why she nodded when he told her, "Follow me." The wind picked up as soon as they went out. She wanted to go back in but seemed unable to do so.

Charles looked for Caroline. He wanted to send her after Darcy. He thought that his friend was up to something and tried to stop him.

Her mother saw her walking with the tall, handsome visitor and followed them. Cunning girl, maybe you are my daughter after all. Perhaps you learned my lessons.

Strange, seemingly he was the target of the wind's fury, he noticed but dismissed the foolish notion.

"I want to go in. We shouldn't be out here." She said thinking this wasn't right; at this juncture neither knew each other's names, and she was out with him.

He took off his jacket, somewhat solicitous, to wrap it around her shoulders. All was part of his plan, so he let his hands stay on slightly too long.

Elizabeth pulled away, aware of how this would look. What was wrong with this arrogant man? Who knew? He held on with more force, closer to his body. She was aware of the large man holding her; she could feel his hard body and smell his rich fragrance.

"You seem cold, sorry," Darcy looked concerned, he really wasn't either sorry or concerned. Though the wind was blowing furiously and was gathering strength, she wasn't cold.

 _Where is her chaperone?_ He wondered.

Mrs. Bennet saw a chance and grabbed it, "Lizzie dear what is going on? Oh, my!" she squealed way too loud.

He let go. Perfect. Now, how to look contrite.

"Mother, don't, I was cold." She lied.

"He was holding you, I saw an embrace. No, this won't do."

He smiled in the dark, a bitter smile. His chosen was a nobody of gentle birth; her looks were tolerable at best. Too pale, odd eyes, elfin looking, not even large breasts, and, damn, he noticed too late, she had a fleshy mouth and a head full of glossy hair, damn; it would attract male attention, hopefully not.

"I am getting your father right now," Mrs. Bennet's voice was louder and shriller, a street vendor's cry, Darcy thought.

Caroline ran out. "Mr. Darcy, this is insufferable, you are being set. Here, please come with me."

"Please Sir, my mother is wrong. She is imprudent," Elizabeth tried reasoning.

"I am sorry, Miss?" He realized that he didn't know her name.

Elizabeth was embarrassed and upset. "Bennet, Elizabeth, Miss..."

"Miss Elizabeth don't worry, I will not allow your good name to be tarnished." He added solicitously.

"What are you talking about? My father will clear this."

Caroline jumped on this, "Indeed, Mr. Da…"

He hushed her.

Elizabeth could hear her mother making a big racket. It was hopeless, she acknowledged it as tears rolled down her cheeks. She disliked the arrogant man, who obviously thought little of her. Why has he done it? Something was wrong; she knew it but was powerless to stop it.

The next morning, very early, Darcy went to talk to Mr. Bennett who recognized his name. Darcy's father was one of the wealthier students, as arrogant as the one in front of him. His twin brother, as he remembered, was barely better.

Once again, Darcy's was family tearing his apart. He also remembered his uncle Fitzwilliams, who couldn't leave them alone, all because his mother chose love, anger boiled at the injustice. Let's not forget what his uncle's father had done to his sister. When would this end?

He didn't want to give his precious daughter to him, this was so wrong; Lizzie had explained the incident to him. Unfortunately, his wife had made such a ruckus that nothing could be done.

He made a decision, he would say yes, but he would send Lizzie to his cousin in the Shire by morrow's nightfall.

"Sir I had my solicitors draw a quick settlement, you will find it most generous. I have pressing business at home. I would prefer to obtain a special license through my cousin. We should be getting married this Thursday."

Mr. Bennet was aghast, he would lose his only friend because of his wife's loud mouth. His precious Lizzie, he couldn't abide with this outcome.

"But sir, Thursday? My daughter needs time." He could try to get her away, maybe there was enough time.

Darcy raised his hand to stop him, "I'll buy her whatever she needs. The winters are cold, and she will need warm clothes. She will need a proper wardrobe done; she knew it but was powerless to stop it with the news, Mrs. Bennet finally got rid of Eugenia's child. His beloved sister had trusted him, and now this, what a betrayal. This sounded too staged. He didn't trust Darcy, not whatsoever. His family was behind it; he could feel it.

His wife had frivolously spent his niece's upkeep; the funds were spent dressing the girls in expensive frippery best suited for society, no lessons, no education, nothing, dance masters and nonsense there was the small matter of the stolen gold.

Heaven forbid that Eugenia's husband should ever return. All at once, he had a premonition, his brother in law would return this year. And when he did, it would be a great reckoning. He had said right before Lizzie turned 21, and that would happen soon.

"Sir, maybe there is something you should know, Elizabeth is my adopted child." One last try.

Darcy hesitated, "Whose child?" damn this might have been all for nothing.

"My sister and her husband's of course."

"Who was her husband?" Darcy asked.

Hmm, what to say, "Her husband was a very important foreign dignitary, titled, from the far north, they were lost at sea." There, that was truthful enough.

"Ah, I see." Even better, she wasn't related to that horrible woman. What could be worse?

"Have you noticed that this Thursday is Samhain, maybe not a good day, you know, superstitions and such?" He smiled knowingly, hoping.

"Bah, country nonsense, I'll be back Wednesday." They finished talking.

"Do you wish to see my daughter?"

He looked annoyed, "I'll see her soon enough. Here is the first part of her settlement, make sure that she is properly dressed. Give her the money directly." He left him a stack of notes.

"Get her flowers and organize a decent breakfast; my family will be here. Give her this money as well, not to your wife." He gave him another stack of bills.

After Darcy left, Mr. Bennet worried, he hoped against hope that all would be well.

Mrs. Bennet came in, "Mrs. Bennet, I think that you have made a mistake. If Lizzie's father does return, you deal with him. This time you exceeded your bounds. You will tell him that you never spent a pence on his daughter's lessons or her upkeep, one fitting her exalted station. You'll tell him what you did with the funds; how you stole from her; and how you treated her. You will also tell him who took the gold from the vault."

He pointed at the excessive jewelry she always wore. She changed it daily; all her baubles were bought all at once. Many believed that her overstated-gaudy pieces had to be made out of paste. They weren't, they were worth tens of thousands.

"He won't be gentle, he talked to you personally, and you and your sister cleaned the safe knowing that I couldn't bring charges because the girls would have been ruined. You and your sister will pay."

Like she cared. She didn't; she was not a sensible woman, and she believed that Mr. Bennett was delusional; his in-law was just too rich and eccentric. He was a fool ready for the plucking, that was all.

Lizzie was desolate, she had wished to marry for love and wanted her sisters' happiness; and, instead, she was forced to marry a stranger, and her sisters were being shunned because of her error in judgment and her mother's foolishness. She sat outside, looking desolate, mad that she had no choices available to her.

"Father?"

''Lizzie, we must talk. May I sit down."

"Of course," she patted the bench. Mr. Bennet sat and held her listless hand, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My dear, dear girl, you should know that I have always loved you as my own, but you are my sister's daughter..." What he told her made her hurt more.

That night Elizabeth cried herself to sleep. She was tainted, it made sense. Mrs. Bennett's actions became crystal clear, she remembered the years of rejection and hand-me-downs; it all fit.

"Lizzie, come, you have a visitor," Jane was mad at her, everyone was.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't know the large man in the room, taller than Mr. Darcy. Her father sat with the man, looking upset.

The man bowed respectfully, his accent made him a Scot.

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Fergus, at your service. As I told your father, I work for Mr. Darcy. He has asked that I stay here at your service. Since you are his promised, he is concerned for your safety. I'm to accompany you everywhere." The accent was Scottish; his manner was all business.

"Father, I don't need this. I don't need a guard." She addressed her father.

"I explained that to him, but Mr. Darcy is afraid someone might harm you." He stood up, "Sir, please allow me a moment."

Fergus nodded his head and left the room, reluctantly.

"Lizzie, as I see it, Darcy fears that I will do what I was thinking about, to make arrangements to send you away. I don't trust him. It all seems planned, staged, like he needed a wife and chose you; and, now he wants to make sure you don't run. This is my fault for letting that foolish woman run amok."

"You mean that I am a prisoner? Maybe you can help me escape."

"I wish, but I don't think that he came alone, just look outside by his carriage. His family is ruthless; I had dealings with them before, past history. He knew that you were my daughter, that much is obvious." Her father was angry, a first.

Fergus returned to the room with a tall woman. She was in her thirties. "This is Miss Reynolds, she just arrived. She will also be staying here as your companion; she is a lady's maid and more. She will go with you to buy whatever you need; she will also assist you with the wedding preparations."

Mr. Bennet understood, he wasn't trusted to do anything right, but maybe it would be good, Mrs. Bennet was going to be angry to find out she couldn't touch the money. Albeit Lizzie held it, the newcomer would manage it, good.

Jane knocked. "I heard from mother that you..." her tone was brusque, she was angry. Lizzie's finger touched her lips, and Jane noticed the woman sitting by the window.

"Jane, Miss Reynolds."

Jane nodded and left.

The next days went by in a flurry, she was under supervision every second. Her mother surprised them. She was filled with self-importance, Lizzie had two people serving her. Miss Reynolds was clever, she used her mother by praising her; the only thing that Mrs. Bennet disliked was not having a pence to spend on her own. Yet the entire family was coiffed and dressed as if they were members of the Haut Ton. That, she liked.

Until her wedding day, Lizzie wasn't allowed to receive visitors; moreover, when shopping, Mr. Fergus and Miss Reynolds were between her and anyone else. Only minimum pleasantries were exchanged. Lizzie understood, she had lost her freedom. She couldn't even see her father alone. At night, when she looked outside, trying to see if she could get away, she saw several tall men standing on guard; it was hopeless.

Next Time: Wedding Bells.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells.**

Lizzie stood by the altar next to the stiff, arrogant man. She was dressed in finery, but not even the beautiful garments made this day better. His family was there; an uncle and his wife, a Colonel, another pompous man and his wife, a strange looking man, and his wife, and a couple more of his guests. The ceremony was about to start in the small church, full to the brim. The Bingley had also come.

She heard a big commotion, and her father's voice, "Cathy?"

Followed by a stuffy voice, "Tommy, is that you? Oh, oh, it's you, Tommy, Tommy!"

Her to be husband made a sour face.

 _She has come to prevent this wedding, why doesn't that surprise me_? Darcy thought bitterly.

Elizabeth turned around and saw a woman in her forties standing right in front of her father. He looked shocked.

She looked past the Cathy woman, oh dear, the daughter, Elizabeth realized, looked like a blonder Mary's twin but for the eyes. She had her father's exotic blue eyes; the eyes that none of his children inherited. She was a couple of years older than Jane. Elizabeth noticed her mother's face, she was disgusted.

"My, I didn't believe it was you. Collins was right." Cathy spoke softly.

 _What is going on? Elizabeth wondered. Why was her father looking so strange, and why was the woman blushing_? She was rather pretty and exquisite; her father was looking at the lady as if he wanted to eat her, like she was a delectable sweet. _Goodness_.

"My dear, this is my daughter Anne," Cathy turned scarlet.

"I didn't know," her father exclaimed, "Miss Anne, a pleasure," his voice was shaky and full of emotion. Lizzie gasped when her father took Anne's hand and kissed it, way too long.

Darcy's uncle intervened, "Cathy, this is most improper; I beg you not to make a spectacle."

The woman recoiled, her voice was haughty and cold as ice, "I no longer obey, I came to put a stop to this farce. He belongs to Anne." She pointed at Mr. Darcy.

"I beg to differ, I belong to no one. If you were planning to attend as a guest, please take a seat." Darcy stated and turned around.

Her father offered one arm to Lady Catherine, and the other to the daughter; they walked to the front of the small chapel. At the front there were a few seats, always reserved; and, despite the murmurs going all over the place, he sat with them, not with Mrs. Bennett, a woman on each side.

From her vantage point, Elizabeth could hear her father's words. Now, she suspected the worse; it was easy if one were to judge by the looks others were giving them. "Cathy, my dearest, we must talk." His voice was tender and concerned.

The Cathy woman answered, "Yes, my dearest Tommy, my dear man. We must."

Elizabeth looked, _goodness,_ her father's hand was over the woman's. She felt dizzy.

Her father was also holding the Mary look alike's hand while the elegant Lady Cathy leaned towards him. Not leaned, no, her aristocratic head was on her father's shoulder. Her father looked beyond happy, in a state of bliss, his permanently sad face, was alive with hope and happiness. For the first time, Elizabeth realized that her father was a handsome man. His smile transformed him.

 _The Anne woman is looking at Papa with adoration, why? Oh dear. Could it be? No, no_. Lizzie's thoughts made her anxious.

Moreover, if one were to observe her mother's and Darcy's uncle's looks, she might be right. There wasn't a way to deny it, this was an estranged family's reunion. The trio behaved as if nobody else existed around them; indeed, there were inside a private bubble. Lizzie felt ill.

Hopefully, the lady would stop this farce; unlikely, since the lady seemed fixed on her father. Lizzie kept turning her head to look at the trio. Lady Anne had a strange look about her; she was crying but was she smiling? She seems very happy, and even more when Papa puts her gloved hand against his lips. Wait, why is she taking her glove off? Her mind wasn't at the wedding but on the drama playing behind her.

Lizzie also noticed a couple of strangers, two men. They stood on the side of the church, they were looking at her with great interest, like she was someone special. The feeling that this day wasn't real prevailed; perhaps, she was dreaming.

The wedding continued, and when the pastor asked her if she would take Darcy, she found herself saying, "I do," when she wanted to say, "I don't." It was as if someone had forced her.

The groom gave her an air kiss on her cheek, not once did he look at her. She felt cold, what was going to happen to her? When she signed the book, she wanted to make her hand limp, but once again, her hand had a mind of its own.

Once it was over, she was welcomed into the family, but she hardly uttered a word.

The Bingley stood in front of the newly married couple. Miss Bingley forgo her orange garb for a dull grey, which vastly improved her looks. The color made her look rather fetching; she just mumbled her congratulations. Charles, instead, was over-effusive and held Elizabeth's hand too long; it gave enough him to carefully appraise Mrs. Darcy with covetous eyes.

 _My glowing diamond,_ Charles smiled inwards. His father had taken his mother from his best friend; Louisa was his half-sister. Stealing wives was not uncommon in his family; he knew their history. They were, well, scavengers of the best kind; if others only knew. The outside was the facade hiding the hungry beast that would kill for a diamond.

"Charles, she is my wife; I do think you have held her hand long enough!" Mr. Darcy's voice was threatening. She understood, she was his possession, and that was all.

"Darcy," he grinned, Charles' smile had a purpose, "You cannot expect that others won't admire your beautiful wife," Charles made light of it. "You better get used to it," he dismissed Darcy to look at Elizabeth, "my lady."

Charles kissed her hand and breathed her in, her scent made him lightheaded. _Yes, I found my diamond_ , he thought, and once again he wondered why he hadn't seen her first. He would have also compromised her.

"You are so right," Richard winked his eye at Darcy whose mien turned dark.

Richard eyed her, and both Bartlett and his father also admired the slender fox. Darcy caught every look. This jealousy was wrong; his weakness had found him. But how could this be? He didn't care for this woman; thus, he paused to look at his new bride carefully. This was the first time that he had seen her on daylight, though his night sight was perfect, the sun had dispelled the fog.

He felt a punch on his solar-plexus. Her small bonnet barely covered her head showing a riot of curls artistically surrounding her delicate face. Her skin color was hard to define. Today, it was a porcelain hue with a slight tint from a smattering of freckles over the bridge of her pixie nose and a few over her cheeks.

Her eyes, damn, had he been blind? They were amazing, very large, and unusually shaped, exotic. The color was unique, mostly amber yellow, nearly yellow. They were exceptional; he could see impossible colors highlights, probably a light trick because nobody had an indigo-blue eye rim or odd colored flecks. Her eyebrows were arched, the ends curving upwards; and to top it all, her eyelashes were full and silky.

She was, hmm, unique; she was a fey princess. He couldn't deny it; she was delicate and luminous, yet resilient, a fighter, a warrior princess. Furthermore, she was slender but didn't lack female charms. Her fleshy moist lips were not red, but an enticing rosy color...he could see them around his cock...stop! His mind screamed as a frisson of lust traveled along his body. It was too late, his sex was erect at once. Pure lust made his skin burn, his fingers ache; but mostly, it made him angry.

Had he realized her charms before, he would have behaved quite differently and would have run the other way, although, wasn't so sure of what way he would have gone. He'd made an error in judgment when he'd chosen Elizabeth; but what made it a mistake? The answer was simple, he didn't want a wife like her. If that weren't bad enough, he didn't want to give her up. Bloody hell, he was in terrible trouble. Perhaps there was time, he could do something; an option would be to get an annulment; no, he couldn't. _MINE_! The jealous beast roared inside him.

Now, he viewed every male as a potential rival, just great, damn. Something that he'd always wanted to avoid. He had seen what jealousy had done to his blood kin, it had made them unhappy.

Unfortunately, he had become one of the men he had pitied, those prisoners to Jealousy, a harsh mistress. Like he didn't have any problems, namely, his unbridled lust. One of the main reasons he hadn't married yet; he was looking for a particular kind of woman, and the new Mrs. Darcy wasn't that kind.

What now, Hurst? Darcy thought impatiently. Yes, he was approaching to wish them well with the two strangers walking along. They had been looking at his wife with too much interest; he recognized their sort, they were two hungry wolves. "I hope you don't mind, my cousins are passing by. They wanted to wish you well." Hurst smiled slyly.

"I bet," Darcy grumbled. She was his, not for anyone else to ogle. He saw his future and was angrier by the minute.

As it was, he wanted to leave with her and keep her under lock and key. The Hurst men eyed her differently like she was priceless. Not like wolves, worse, like collectors of rare treasures, they looked at her with greedy and covetous eyes. He had seen their like before, they would stop at nothing to get the object of their desire. By now, all he wanted was to take her away, the sooner, the better.

Elizabeth observed and felt her new husband's concern; it wasn't just possession, it was something else, he was ready to fight. The men in front of her made her uneasy; their eyes were piercing her. She felt lightheaded, something was wrong. The light was fading when strong arms wrapped around her, just when her legs gave out.

Darcy picked her up on time. Her body felt good against his; good wasn't the right word, her body felt too perfect. It was going to be difficult to resist her lure; of that, he was sure.

He messed up. At that precise moment, he wished that he was carrying his wife to their bed. With this thought, his prick wept and pulsed, and his bollocks felt heavy. Resisting was no longer an option, his hand moved enough to touch one breast, he nearly moaned. This is bad, he thought.

He missed the knowing looks of the Hurst; they were ecstatic with joy; they'd found the Mother Lode. With her, the world was on their hands; they struck gold. Their cousin was right; they had it made. Now, how to get her away from Darcy?


	3. Leaving Home

**After the Wedding**

This is bad, Darcy thought.

He missed the Hurst's knowing looks; they were ecstatic with joy; they'd found the Mother Lode. With her, the world was on their hands; they struck gold. Hurst was right; they had it made. Now, how to get her away from Darcy?

Some minutes later, Elizabeth opened her eyes, she was at home, in a private drawing room. Her father was there, but there were others that she didn't know.

"You are better, excellent. Let's go outside and leave soon. I want to be back in London." Did he ever, he needed to take his wife away; he could feel many hounds circling, his fox, his wife. He knew that the Hurst men were dangerous, he wasn't blind; they had designs on his wife, and they weren't alone.

"Sir, it would be better if she stays here for a day or two, she had a nasty nosebleed." Mr. Bennet insisted.

"William, Tommy is right."

Darcy's head recoiled. "Aunt Catherine, observe some decorum, he is..."

She cut him off mid-sentence, "What he is, is not your affair. I am too old to listen to anyone. Save your words." Her voice was pure ice. "I listened too well, gave up my dreams, and ended up married to an old man, nearly 60 when I was barely 17. He was an old man whose mind was a cesspool."

An unusually rosy-cheeked spineless Anne, added, "Mother is right, she has the right to choose her path; we both deserve happiness." Anne stood straight, full of self-righteous indignation, holding Thomas Bennett's hand.

Darcy wanted to scream when he saw the trio's joined hands. His nausea worsened when he noticed Anne's ungloved hand. What was going on? Sad Anne shone with joy; this couldn't be tolerated. Tommy and Cathy, indeed, the familiarity was making his stomach ill. He could taste the bile rising up his throat. They were carrying on like they were the newlyweds.

He looked at Richard and Bartlett who were both equally befuddled. His uncle and aunt refused to look at the younger men.

Aha, the older couple not only knew but were in cahoots. Of course, they all had noticed Anne's likeness to a younger Bennett. This would be a scandal of a large magnitude.

"No, my wife looks well enough," he wanted to go.

"I don't need your concerns since you don't seem to have any," Elizabeth looked at her new husband, "I will have a glass of sherry."

Spineless Anne ran to get her a glass; surprised looks followed her, "Here my dear," she smiled, touching Lizzie's hand she lowered her voice, "Count on me, my dearest, always," she told her still smiling sweetly. Then to everyone's amazement, she gave Elizabeth an air kiss, who smiled back, sadly.

At breakfast, Charles made a pest of himself, he stood by the bride as often as he could, Darcy was aghast. He caught Charles leaning forward in to breathe her, he hadn't imagined. Why was he doing it?

"Charles, she is my bride, this is most improper, go to your angel." He growled softly.

Charles' grin was not the usual vacuous one, it was a predator's, "I don't think so, better get used to it. She is a beauty, so it begs the question, why didn't I see her before you, and where was she hiding? Alas, it is never too late. You know the reality, life is a hunting ground, and, in this case, you are only the ground's keeper."

Who was this Charles? Darcy wondered; he had never seen this side of his friend. Knowing his charm, he wanted this new Charles away from his wife. Even more worrisome, he was yet to say, "Mrs. Darcy is an angel." Seemingly, Charles considered her in a class of her own.

He didn't imagine Charles' interest, Miss Bingley had reprimanded her brother at least twice. "Charles, you are too obvious..."

The tall and imposing Hurst men tried to move closer. Although not handsome, they were fierce looking and quite attractive. To his dismay, their eyes stayed fixed on Elizabeth; they would pounce on her, given a chance; of that he was sure.

Darcy wanted to scream. The green-eyed monster had him on its grip. Unfortunately, in this instance, his fears were fully justified.

He knew that Bingley was right, it was like his wife had been hidden, and he'd made her visible. He would keep her hidden, again, from every male. She was a nobody; thus, it should be easy. They needed to leave.

Her mother came to her, she was having a fit, "Lizzie, talk to your father, he will only listen to you. That rich old hussy is after him, after his looks, what am I going to do? I will be destitute, living under the hedgerows." She touched her overstated jewelry, over and over.

"Mother, I won't say a word, weren't you the one wanting me gone? I am certain you did. So put up with the consequences, better, sell your precious jewels." She turned around and moved away, perhaps it was better to go away.

As for Jane, she would neither look nor would come to see Lizzie, her callousness further hurt Elizabeth's battered soul. This was a moment when she could have used her kind words, her sisterly love.

Darcy stayed glued to her, she had no room to breathe; he was, always, a few steps away. Why? She had no idea; was it to stop her from running away? She would run away, but where?

Mary came to wish her happiness, "Jane is pitching a fit."

She lowered her voice, "All because her Mr. Bingley won't take his eyes away from you. It isn't your fault, you look beautiful, breathtakingly so. Honestly, we aren't sure why it wasn't so obvious before. Kitty told her not to be silly."

Her father was sad, "I am so sorry that I couldn't and cannot do anything. He still watches you with hawk's eyes. All of this is your mother's fault. I think that you were set up. Mr. Darcy is hiding something, and he needs you. Cathy told me her brother did the same to her, compromising her at a dance."

"Father, why do you call her Cathy, and her daughter, you call her my Annie, what's happening in here?"

"It is a long story, so I'll just tell you briefly. Cathy Fitzwilliams who was and is my only love was forced to marry a rich man...your mother, Mrs. Bennett, well, never mind." He twisted his lips in disgust.

"My dear, please understand, I've never stopped loving her, not for a day. Her child, my Annie, as you must have guessed, is mine. We will talk later my love. We will be coming to see you soon."

"We, which we?" She was desolate; her life even if imperfect had fallen apart in a matter of days.

"I mean we, as in Cathy and I. I cannot stay here. Mrs. Bennett has never care; furthermore, although Mary is the only daughter I can claim as my own, I love all my girls. My dear, please allow me happiness. My sweet girl, don't worry, I am taking all the girls with me."

They left too soon, she never looked behind, she felt crushed. She was never able to talk to anyone really, her life was no longer hers. Tonight she would miss the bonfires, nothing would ever be the same.

It was better to leave; it was time to go. Elizabeth was apprehensive. But she had nothing to worry about, not about him, because Mr. Darcy sat across her in the carriage and didn't look at her, not once.

She looked at him a couple of times; he was tall, she would say taller than her father who was six feet and one inch. His brown hair streaked with gold was unruly; a longer rebel hair-lock kept falling on his forehead; the nose was thin and not too long; the porcelain white skin had a hint of color on his high cheekbones. The lips were full, and his square jaw had a slight dimple. His eyes were the color of a stormy day, grey with flecks of blue; they were beautiful, no question.

Elizabeth thought that his problem was the lack of warmth, not once had he smiled or said a kind word. He had not to looked at her not once, not before, not now. This made her relax; perhaps this was a business transaction after all, and she had nothing to worry about.

She was wrong because when she wasn't looking, his eyes ate her up. Desire made his breathing difficult; her intoxicating fragrance made his prick throb. He wanted to take her right there. His legs were too long, so he moved next to her, "I need to sit by you, my legs are too long," he explained. Not much more was said.

At every turn of the carriage, he would casually press his thigh against hers; the brief touches made him want her more; he couldn't wait to be inside her. He was trying to imagine her body naked and warm next to his. He wanted to see her naked, the curly hair down her back, her thighs open, her cunny glistening...ready for him. This was the longest ride ever.

When they finally arrived, he said three words, "We are here." He descended first, and barely touching her, helped her come down. He offered his arm politely, and she took it, staying as far away from him as she could.

At the townhouse, they were received by a line of servants. He showed her to her room, "Dinner will be served in two hours. Get ready, formal attire." With those words, he left her. A young woman, an expert lady's maid, helped her to get ready.

Dinner was a somber affair. He had nothing to say, not even polite conversation. The dining room was like the house, magnificent; the food was cooked to perfection; the wine was the best she ever had. Even though she couldn't eat a bite, but he ate without difficulty.

At the end of the dinner, he looked at her for the first time, "I am having a drink, and I will be up in the room in half an hour. You should get ready for my visit."

He touched her chin to lift her eyes up to his. His look made her uncomfortable. It was hungry, as if she were a tasty confection, how very odd. He bent to kiss her cheek; breathed profoundly and walked away. What was happening?

Walking to her room, she remembered what her mother told her, "The marital relations are a good thing. Don't be missish, there is nothing to fear."

Her mother saw that she was scared, "Pish, silliness, the worse that can happen is that you don't like it with him. If so, pretend that you did; make a few noises, and, later you can find others whose bed talents will please you more."

What had she meant when she said, "It is like, hmm, I know, you've seen the horses, the same but with people. Yes, that is it! He is the horse. Better, hope that he is," and winked.

Her mother had been crass, rather horrible; thanks to her, Elizabeth was terrified. Indeed, she had seen the horses, oh gods.

Miss Reynolds arrived while they were supping. In her room, she found a nightgown made out of thin transparent cotton, voile, most indecent with a large scoop neck. Her dressing gown was nowhere to be found. She was never cold, so it wasn't a problem.

She was helped to undress and to bathe, "I want my clothes." Miss Reynolds ignored her, but appeared sorry and even a little sad. Lizzie understood these were her husband's wishes.

Maybe he would be a gentleman, though she didn't believe it. If she had wings, she would fly far away from there, wishful thinking. She opened the window to look at the sky, longingly. Often, she would dream of gliding with others like her. On Samhain nights, she always dreamed of the handsome winged stranger. He would call her "My beloved, soon, soon we will be together." How she wished that he was real and would take her away; they were but a child's dreams. Only dreams, because instead of her dream lover, this Samhain she had a husband who didn't even like her.

As she stood waiting, she felt the same unknown loving presence; the one often sensed whenever she was sad or troubled. Maybe a miracle would happen.

Such a miracle would not happen if it were up to Darcy. He wanted to consummate the marriage as soon as possible. He had dismissed his mistress while he was in London a couple of days earlier; he hadn't her for weeks, all because of Georgiana's mess. His wife would do; besides he wouldn't have a mistress, never again because, now, he had a wife. Moreover, he believed in loyalty and expected the same in return.

For all his arrogance and pride, he lived by a strong set of rules taught by his father and uncle. He also believed that marriage gave him full rights to his wife's body. Once the marriage vows were said, she was there for his pleasure whenever he pleased. This night, he was ready to be with her so he would exercise his husband's rights.

After his valet readied his bath, Darcy dismissed his servant, he didn't want him to see his arousal. He wore a robe loose linen trousers; he put a bit of cologne after cleaning his teeth. When ready, he opened the door between the rooms.

He had wanted her for hours. Not only had the ride been torture, but at dinner, he also had a cockstand that was painful, he still did. The knowledge that she was his had heated the lust burning him. He wanted to see her naked body, to taste her, to run his lips and tongue all over. The idea of his mouth at her sex made him moan, he could imagine breathing the scent of her arousal...it was time.

The wait would soon be over, she was exquisite; hence, the idea of having her was wrecking his mind.

He couldn't even remember his motives behind this marriage. Only one thought was at the forefront, I must lay with my wife; I want her. His cock wholeheartedly agreed and twitched; he was hard once again, his bollocks felt heavy and ached. He resisted touching himself, no more, he wanted his wife.

Upon entering the room, he asked her, "Did your mother explain to you what will happen tonight?"

He looked at her straight on when he gave her a velvet box. She took it and laid it on a table. His mistress would have opened it first, but not her, breeding, he guessed. At least her fishmonger mother had done something right.

"I asked, did she explain what will happen tonight?" He hoped so; otherwise, he would need to, and that was something that didn't appeal to him.

She still didn't answer.


	4. What was

Warning, this portrays a man, Darcy, in early 1800. A time when husbands had full rights over women's bodies and lives. I don't condone his behavior, don't think is particularly hot, he foes and that is the point. Let me add that all actions have consequences, even for Darcy. Mature content, Non-consensual sex, or we can call it rape. In the 1800s until not long ago men didn't 'rape' wives, they had rights over their bodies.

Thanks to all the readers, your comments are greatly appreciated.

The Savage

Interlude-

During a few seconds, old buried memories surfaced briefly; it was often a prelude to sexual activity, and afterward, the 'savage' would come out. Always managed to drown the unbidden images. At that moment, William Darcy was living the day of his twin sister's tragic death. That was when the 'hunger' started, but today he wanted to keep the old ghosts away. Tonight was his wedding night, the one that he had never wanted, or not for a long time. He tried to center on this time. He blinked and was back.

The Groom

He looked at his wife, she was still an innocent, and he wanted to know if her mother had explained to her what happened between a man and his wife, but she didn't answer.

She was magnificent, so his body responded to her beauty. Albeit she was his and he desired her, she didn't conform to his idea of a suitable bride.

He'd wished for a sophisticated woman, one who had many social graces, handsome but not beautiful; one who would be open to fill his prodigious hunger; one who'd be willing to accommodate his extreme needs. He liked and wanted to try it all, and could go at it for hours. He didn't deny it; bed sport was his favorite pastime.

He had mistresses since he was but a lad; it started that awful summer. Luckily, his uncle procured his lovers. Sometimes he'd have two because of his excessive needs; it was the way of the Fitzwilliams; one that his father and uncle didn't condone.

The last six weeks were hell, and he was about to change it. His mind had been in turmoil because of Georgiana, and the last time he saw his mistress, just yesterday, was to let her go. He was already engaged and had a strict honor code; hence, he didn't cheat on anyone, much less on his fiancée, even on a non-willing one.

All and all, this wife was acceptable, she would do. Her beauty did something to him. He came behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "What fragrance are you wearing? Is it a French perfume ?" His voice was lower and seductive.

He licked her naked neck. He was already fully aroused, his cock throbbing; he couldn't stop his keening sounds. Yes, he was more than ready.

Albeit, he had relieved his need twice already, he was still dripping seed. "I asked, what perfume are you wearing? My dear, did a cat get your tongue?" He clicked his teeth, trying to make light out of it, barely able to control himself. He tried to remember that she was of gentle origin and an innocent; it wasn't easy.

Lizzie was flustered, stiff as a board, her heart raced, "Sir, my uncle gave it to me, I am not certain. I think that it is neroli and something else." Her voice was shaky.

She heard him breathing like he had been running how she wished to be elsewhere. Why did ill uttered vows give this stranger the rights to her body? Why had he chosen her? She had an idea that maybe he would give her a reprieve.

"Sir, maybe, err, we could wait until we know each other better? I just learned your name," she sounded hopeful.

"No, you are my wife, and this is our wedding night. We are married so that I won't have other females. Besides, I have strong needs to be with a woman," he shuddered, "if you must know, I want you."

Indeed, she was his wife, and he needed her. Calling it a need, was innac, he was burning for her, and his uratebollocks were aching, wanting relief.

Does he want me? How? For what? He hasn't spoken two words to me, neither has he looked at me, not really, why? She wondered.

He kissed her neck as his hands moved up to under her breasts, she jumped. "Shh, ahh, be still, be still my dear. Today can be pleasurable for you, though maybe not the first time."

Yes, probably not tonight, tonight would be unpleasant. Darcy knew that he was unusually large, but she would get used to him.

He imagined how small she probably was. Picturing her narrow channel, hugging his cock inside a tight-slick hold, was too much. With that in mind, he wanted her now, right then. The desire made his body burn, and his restraint was tenuous at best; he was about to become a savage, soon it would become impossible to control the hunger inside.

When his fingers moved up, she felt a shot of warmth on her lower belly. She didn't move; soon his hands held her breasts, caressing her nipples between his fingers. She could hear his labored breathing right by her ear.

She pressed onto him, onto his aroused sex; immediately he moved his hips against her almost naked bum, already pressing against him. Dear God, this is intolerable, I won't be able to be gentle, he knew himself.

His mind was in a haze of lust. He took his robe off, turned his wife around and sat her on the window seat. Once there, he lowered her gown leaving her shoulders bare.

Right away, she tried to pull her gown until her eyes saw him, oh dear. She could see 'it,' coming out his trousers. He followed her eyes. Her eyes opened like saucers, and her cheeks blushed brightly.

He looked down and saw that he was ready, fully blooded. He nearly smiled at Elizabeth's face; she was so sweet and innocent, but not for long, he regretted it, he did, but this wouldn't stop him. She was his wife; thus he had the right to her intimate embrace.

Frantically, she struggled to pull her gown up.

"No, no, be still my dear, I want to see my exquisite wife," he sounded like he had a cold. His face looked strange; his eyes were half-closed, "Here, darling, let me see you." To her, it sounded like, 'let me see the horse-flesh I just bought.'

He pulled her gown farther down, revealing her body. He groaned, ah, indeed, he was lucky, her pubis was beautiful, bloody hell, no body hair. It looked like the pictures down in the hidden library, in his father's secret books.

"Very pretty my dear." His speech was gravelly. His body burned with lust; he couldn't even breathe.

His loud groan and keening scared her. He licked his lips, his nose flared, and his cock would not stop throbbing; by now, it was halfway out his trousers, seconds from spilling, this is truly exceptional, he thought.

Her body shook, now more than a little fearful. She knew that her husband was handsome, but it didn't make her less afraid. She wasn't ready for this, how could she? This man was intimate with her, and she was yet to get her first kiss.

He went on his knees to see her better. His breath was very loud, panting. As usual, he didn't need more candles; he could see rather well when he allowed his true self to be out.

"Here darling, open more." He penetrated her with a finger, not easy. When she tried to push him off, he paid no mind and bent to see her closer. Feeling her wet warm channel around his finger was mind-bending.

"Sir, please stop."

"No, I can't. I just cannot. You are my wife, and I desire you, so very much. No sir, my name is Fitzwilliam, but I like William."

Darcy was in a word of sensation; his eyes feasted on her; she was prettier than anyone he had ever seen. He could see her pale skin with freckles that seemed to glow in the night light. His wife, this exquisite beauty belonged to him.

She had near zero pubic hair, and her lithe-firm body was a work of art; her breasts high on her chest were creamy mounds topped with dark red cherries, a most unusual coloration.

He pulled her up to stand and turned her once around, her slender back narrowed and flared, her bottom a perfect curve, each cheek was half of a plump-rounded fruit. His fingers went around her bum, and one traced between her cheeks making her jump. God, she smelled delicious, making his mouth water.

His breath was now coming out in spurts as his body shuddered. She is perfection; his litany had begun.

He craved her luscious breasts, so he turned her around, once more, to face him. He sat her again, so much to choose from, he thought, and all mine, mine to do as I wish.

He went down on his knees. Then he held one breast gently and sucked it with relish; he sounded as if he were crying while he touched his wife's body with his other hand.

She wondered why he was doing it, but she didn't want him to stop.

He moved from one breast to the other while his hands ran over her. Each touch raised his lust. With each pull of his lips, he whimpered and thrust his cock against her leg.

He stood to get a pillow, to kneel on it and sat on his calves. Her cunny was beautiful, and it reminded him of an orchid, the pearl glistening in the middle of the odd colored sex. Drops of release ran out from the entrance of her channel like beads of rain; the comparison made him want his mouth right on it. Better, now I can taste her sex, probably pure honey.

She tried to get away, but he held her with one hand on her delicious bum. He clicked his teeth, "Be still my flower."

Once he further opened her folds with his fingers, he moved his tongue along, savoring her; he pressed his face to breathe her sex's scent. She was indeed a garden of sensorial delights, his heavenly garden, his. By now, he couldn't control the sounds of his mounting lust.

Now she was allowing him because she liked his mouth on her 'that.' Oh, it felt good; he licked it and kissed it, and even sucked gently.

Although he was relatively new at this, he decided that he could do it for hours. He hadn't known that this act could be so pleasurable. It had never seemed enticing before.

The noises he was making, made her feel odd and woke something inside of her. His finger sliding in and out of her felt different. He rubbed her nub making her press against his mouth and finger. Her legs quivered; the second when he felt her contractions on his finger, rational thoughts left him.

Elizabeth's body climaxed; it was an odd, wondrous feeling. Her eyes seemed out focus, not sure what had happened.

He stood up, still licking his lips, to lower his trousers. His skin was on fire, and he could no longer wait.

She was starting to enjoy it until she saw him naked. She remembered her mother's ill-advised words, "No, no," at once; she moved back. He was bigger than she imagined. She knew that humans weren't horses, yet, 'it' looked dark and menacing. He would injure her. His finger was already big, but that? His sex twitched against his stomach, and she could see the moisture on top.

"Sir, please no more; stop." She was shaking, afraid.

"Shh, all is fine," he could barely speak. He was no longer rational.

He thought to hear angry noises, but he dismissed them as the wind outside that was blowing viciously, beating on the windows.

He stood between her legs and lifted her thighs. He didn't wait. His dose of patience was over. He never had an innocent before, but, inevitably, he had done enough; never mind that they were complete strangers.

Her channel was slick as he tried to enter her, he gt aloud since it was so bloody good. All gentleness was gone; the savage man was rising, taking over.

Even if she fought it, he could feel her flutters around the broad head of his sex. His eyes closed in ecstasy when her channel hugged his cock, "So good...so sleek...God, more." He would say.

She was in pain and confused. Whereas it hurt because he was huge, her body liked it, wanting more. This feeling is wrong, she thought, as she moved with him.

Perhaps if he had shown tenderness, care and was more gentle, she might have accepted him, but this wasn't about love or feelings; this was about his pleasure and nothing else. At least, she saw it that way.

"Yes, dear, more, yes," he could feel more fluttering around, "Do it darling, yes," he looked at her briefly, and saw how face showed her arousal, "So pretty," he told her.

He thrust harder, too much pressure, all gentleness gone out him. He groaned, so bloody perfect, he thought as he bit Elizabeth's shoulder to contain his cries. When he bit hard enough to draw blood, she screamed in pain. It made no difference since he was deaf to all but his pleasure.

She even tastes good, oh lord. Today is different, Darcy thought and hoped that it only was a novelty.

He was barely in and nearly spilling. Never so fast, seconds and almost there. He pushed more, and Elizabeth cried for him to stop that he was hurting her, but he couldn't stop had he tried; which he didn't. Feeling her channel around his cock was glorious. Shudders of pleasure shook his body, so hips thrust even harder and faster.

"Tight, so good, my darling," so much that it hurt, a good hurt, he was in awe. She is perfection, so his litany went on and on.

The wind was blowing furiously outside. The air seemed charged with threats, but he ignored it. He let go of one leg to place over his shoulder, His finger slid, between her bum cheeks and pushed, she squirmed, "Here, next time."

Next time what? What is he saying? She wondered. The pain hadn't subsided, and he was ripping her apart.

He stood between her legs, never made it to the bed. He fixed his eyes on his sex now covered with the blood of her innocence. It made him happy to know that he was her first. He smiled with pride, with possession, mine, only mine.

It was challenging to move, but it was okay, ever so perfect; seeing her channel hugging his cock made him shudder. She was slick, warm, responsive, and she was all that he could wish.

He was inside an erotic carousel, his cock expanding inside her tight sheath, looking at her bare pubis was a heady sight, "No hair, pretty...gods..." he pushed more, "in… let me…in…" He coaxed her as he would his horse.

"So good…my darling…open I need more…just a little… my dear," speaking terms of endearment never said before. Affection to him, to her empty words.

Bloody hell, her warm, slick channel was a vise around his throbbing cock. "Dear let me in...do let me…dear love…my wife." he spoke between shudders.

He had never said loving words, more like commands. He could tell them now because Elizabeth was his wife. He could open himself to her.

My wife is so bloody beautiful, were his thoughts when he felt her taste still on his mouth. He had only tasted a woman once briefly and hadn't liked it; but, now he had his wife for that. He was lucky because she was pure ambrosia.

He needed to breach her, but how? She was too tight, so he played with her nub. He wished that he could see her eyes, but she shut them.

"Open darling just a little more." He kissed her face, licked, he couldn't have enough. He thrust faster while his body writhed with pleasure.

He bent and sucked her nipples hard, and each tug made him thrust harder. He was out of control. He lost time; never before he had experienced this sexual bliss. He screamed his pleasure when he felt his seed burst inside of her.

Most important of all, he would hide her from all men. It was his prize no to be shared. He would have her day and night, his treasure. "Yes my dear, mine, you are mine." She would stay by his side day and night, except when they slept.

When the next round was over, he was hard before pulling out. Elizabeth had shut herself, albeit her body might be responding, she felt far away. He walked holding her up, not separating and still thrusting. He was deep inside a sexual haze, in his' savage' state.

He was speaking his pleasure, not caring if he revealed his inner desires, he bit her, licked her, and feasted on her. He sat her on his lap; she kept her eyes closed. He leaned back to see his cock moving in and out of her. His hands on her hips moved her.

She was a feather, weightless. Sex did something to him, increased his physical prowess and enhanced his perception and intelligence, which lasted for long periods of time. He felt elated.

This was the best. Heedless that she was new to this, blind and deaf to her tears, he didn't slow down. His hands and movements were too rough, so what? She was his.

He kept thinking, no wonder that his uncle had wanted her mother. He, the man who always showed restraint, didn't, not this time. Never before, had he showed himself. He kept his needs hidden, no need to empower his mistresses. He might have been rough beforehand but was always detached, not now, it wasn't possible.

Yes, he had needed things before, but, never before, he had been very vocal. This night, he was quite loud, as he thrust wildly, letting pleasure take hold of him, making her how it felt.

He wanted her touch, but it didn't come, so he placed her hand on his cock, but it didn't move, "Touch me, darling, here touch me here." He moved her hand with his. He hadn't paid attention to her state since he didn't see the need.

He wished for her touch. He wanted to be touched everywhere and would teach her how. That was another quirk he wanted sex, but caresses, only erotic touches, not too many. Now, he wanted her to touch him with caresses with care, like a wife, like he thought a wife should do.

His focus had changed; in his mind, this marriage was his free choice, not for Georgina's sake but his. He had given her his name and would share his vast fortune so that she could accommodate him.

He didn't care if he showed himself to her; what could she do? She was his, and her father had no power over him. He was a nobody; he would show him. Even if his aunt helped him, what could they do? She was his wife.

His need to be touched and to hear her scream his name was overpowering. It never occurred to him that he was one-sided, nobody had taught him to be tender or caring, or to consider the needs of others, not after his beloved twin was gone. Something changed that day.

He was finally done with her and left the room. He had kissed, licked bitten and touched her body everywhere, but her mouth not even once. Not one nonsexual caress, no tenderness, she was only a body, nothing to him, his beauty for his pleasure, not a real compliment.

Later he would wish he had known her mouth's taste. He wondered why he hadn't kissed her and had no explanation, other than something had stopped him.

He didn't believe that he had had been excessive; it was his wedding night, and she needed to be pregnant in a hurry.

Pregnant, his child, he liked the idea. He never had the same woman more than six months, he had short-duration generous contracts, mostly because he knew when they would start trying to get pregnant. To avoid risk, he learned their cycles and took precautions.

He wanted to explore more but decided to let her rest, after what was it six or seven times, he lost count, excellent. He could have had her, but she needed a break. He was already full with the energy from tonight. On his way back to his room, he made sure to leave the door open.

Time of Reckoning

Darcy was sleeping when he heard a noise in her room. Right at midnight when a bright light lit the room.

Soon, he heard a cry of outrage. He went to look.


	5. Fanny Bennett's sins

Time of Reckoning

Darcy was sleeping when he heard a noise in her room; the mantel clock showed the time, midnight, there was a bright light in the room.

Soon, he heard a cry of outrage and went to look.

In the middle of her room, within eerie lights, a tall man stood; if that were a man. He would have said, an angel with dark wings made out silk. The angel's face was dark and angry. His face was chiseled, like a sculpture, with marks in dark colors that glowed.

"Hmm," Darcy mumbled looking at the being, _who is this?_ He thought.

The visitor wore a strange ensemble, armed with weapons everywhere; his face was chiseled, like a sculpture, with marks in dark colors that glowed.

He saw other flying figures, just outside. Darcy knew things that many didn't, so he wasn't scared. Not that he knew what the being was, he just knew there were things that \

nobody knew about them; but Darcy had nothing to fear since he had done nothing wrong.

He looked at the visitor carefully. He braided his long to the waist odd-colored hair; he wore a circle made of a glowing material around his neck. Over his head he had an elaborate half helmet made of precious metal, it looked like a Viking's helmet with glassy horns. His coloring was the same than Elizabeth's; the light amber eyes glowed; the blue rim around them shone like sapphires.

"What have you done?" The visitor asked angrily.

"Who are you?" Darcy asked.

"Haven't you guessed miserable creature. I am your wife's father."

Darcy saw Elizabeth in a fetal position, naked and uncovered. He had not bothered cleaning her, blood and semen ran down her thighs. Her body was marked and bruised from the rough handling. The lack of cleaning was the only thing that bothered him. He was a brute for leaving her dirty.

The way he saw it, he had been overwhelmed with her beauty, and he was a big man and very passionate. He vaguely remembered that some of his mistresses had complained about his being too rough, or how often he left his handprints on their body and so on; he replaced those women quickly. Except, he thought and decided, today he had been just too passionate, and that wasn't the same.

He'd called her terms of endearment as one would one's wife. He had never used such words with his mistresses. Never, and strangely, he had meant them this time.

He didn't have to be kind to his mistresses since he paid them well. Although his wife was also there to please him, he had caressed her wanting her pleasure. Besides, he was newly married just yesterday, so all was reasonable, to him. He couldn't find any fault other than he hadn't seen to her needs, all right, and he hadn't put a blanket over her.

Lizzie was out, not wanting this world; her mind had retreated to a safe place within herself. "L'behj darling, love, I'm here, you are safe!" The tall being sat by Elizabeth, holding her limp hand.

"I should kill you. As for that woman, she will answer, they knew that one of us was coming to get L'behj. You call her Elizabeth. They knew we could be here this exact night. We warned the woman, but she ignored all the warnings, stole from our sweet girl, and mistreated her. We told her that we couldn't return until this time. However, we would know all that she did."

The being's anger made the air thick and oppressive. Darcy listened, thinking that the Bennett woman needed punishment. He had heard well; the woman was his responsibility; he would take care of that.

"Finally, the nasty woman saw a way to get rid of Elizabeth and helped you to take her away. As for you, well, you only care about yourself, you must, because nobody treats his new bride with such hands. You are one who cares about his needs and no one else's. How could you have behaved so, knowing that it was her first time? Moreover, she didn't even understand what was happening."

The stranger held his hands tightly trying to control himself. "Her promised wanted to come and end your life; but since we are not allowed to take a life in anger, we had to restrain him back. We watched you, only the three of us, and he wanted to kill you for treating her so carelessly. Maybe I should kill you anyway."

Darcy stood straight, and he wasn't intimidated. She was his wife. He had behaved correctly, but for not tending to her needs. Wait, what promised?

"You keep saying we, you mean the three of us you mean whoever, you and your wife?"

Her father didn't answer and looked at Darcy like he didn't deserve his response. The next angry words confirmed it.

"Our world turned grey, and her sadness was felt by many. That is our way. There is much that you don't know. You violated her. Why? Because you should have stopped when she said no. You are a beast; how could you? I tried to be impartial, but there is only one truth."

He looked at Darcy, his eyes hard, "Her promised's siblings are waiting outside, they want to tear you to pieces, but they will obey me. They want to rip your sex with their bare hands; maybe I should let them. You don't know the privilege you received, only to abuse it. Your oldprimitive ways are despicable. Males don't own their spouses."

The father conjured a wrap and covered her. The nakedness didn't seem to offend him. He picked up Elizabeth with great care and tenderness; he touched her forehead, "My princess, my gift, my sweet love, a gift of sleep and forgetfulness. My love, all will be well." He held her to his chest.

"Where are you taking my wife?" Darcy confronted the being; nobody took away what belonged to him. He wasn't afraid.

"I don't remember approving a union," he laughed bitterly.

"We married in the church, and she is mine. She signed agreeing." Stubbornly Darcy insisted.

The being, answered nastily, "Your priests mean nothing to me. They blessed an unholy union. Moreover, she didn't want you, you forced the words out her mouth, and I could do nothing because we had no access thru the closed portals. We saw how you forced her to accept you and to sign. You have no idea what you are against. Be afraid because you abused her body and injured her bright gentle soul. Be glad that you are still alive."

"She stays," Darcy answered stubbornly.

"No, she goes. She doesn't stay any longer. We can take her; it is now possible because my daughter will come of age within two moons. The gates will be open for now. You will only see her again if she has your child. For reasons that you don't need to know, she will return and then leave as soon as she gives birth." He ignored Darcy trying to interject.

I have waited for a daughter since ever, you don't deserve her, and her groom awaits for her. He will welcome a child; everyone will. But even if I had 100 daughters, I would feel and do the same."

"Give her back you demon; she already has a groom; Nobody takes what is mine." Darcy moved and pointed a loaded and hidden pistol. He challenged the father.

"Demon? Have you seen one?" He laughed, "I fight them, I and my brethren do. A demon, ha, A demon?" He looked at the pistol and turned it into dust and shook his head in disbelief.

Several beings wearing cloaks appeared; Darcy looked, nobody was flying outside.

"In case you get any ideas, see them, I am not alone." He looked at them, and they lowered their hoods.

Their faces looked angry; they were of the being's kind. Each of them held weapons unknown to Darcy. Nevertheless, he knew that they were lethal. Maybe they were not wearing a hat; then he noticed their heads. maybe they weren't wearing hats.

"You will do nothing," he kissed Elizabeth's forehead, "The horrible woman took it all from her, no education, only grief, and we could do nothing. My child lived a lifetime of neglect and rejection, thanks to her; she will pay I promise you. Our child is too good to be yours, or anyone of this world. Albeit I don't kill you because I don't kill out anger, you are not for her. Her promised awaits for her. Trust me when I say that you could never fight him. He is one of our best and a king."

With this, he flew out the window with the others behind. They had one more stop.

 **Aftermath**

 **Past Sins- Longbourn**

Fanny Bennett was still screaming. She nearly had a heart attack, a result from the recent visit. A demon had come to see her. He showed his true face this time; he was Mr. Bennett's brother-in-law.

He told her that she had a bill to settle. She also had a new servant, but she didn't know who; nut he or she was there to make sure she didn't escape. She couldn't leave Longbourn or that was her understanding.

Right before it was her time, she would be taken away to pay for her sins, in body and soul, the devil had told her. He'd asked for her precious jewels, and said that they were hers. He'd laughed telling her that she stole them, they weren't hers. _No, not her precious jewelry_ , Mrs. Bennett thought, she would hide it.

She also refused to look at Elizabeth; she closed her eyes tightly. "It wasn't my fault, I won't look."

"We heard you telling her that the marriage relations were like a horse mating, what is wrong with you?"

Before he was gone, he pointed a long nail finger at her wrist. She screamed in agony, and the demons were gone.

The next day, she was called to Mr. Bennett's study. She dressed with care, but without her jewels, she had hidden them well. Many considered Fanny Bennett a handsome woman, and she knew it; it mattered not. She tried to act seductive, but he didn't grant her a second glance. Just days before, he would have eagerly welcomed such advances;she should know, she did it whenever she wanted something. He was a man after all, besides he was more than pleasant in the marriage bed, just not an officer.

He wasn't leaving her for that ugly lady. He was her husband. She had heard other ladies making comments about her husband, even her female relatives had praised his looks. Now, that hussy had stolen the man that she had never really wanted, but, now, he looked more than appealing. She realized that other ladies were right, for a man of seven and forty, he looked very well. Maybe she would have noticed before if he wore a uniform, she told herself. That had always been the problem, he was too scholarly and too boring.

Three of the daughters were stuck with the ear to the study's door. They had seen their father's angry face. They had heard their mother's screams the night before, as well as their father's heart-wrenching sobs.

Lydia was outside flirting with a soldier, a young Sargent, not an officer, but the best looking of all. Flirting was putting it mildly. She had learned long ago that her mother was too self-absorbed9, and she could do what she wished.

"Mrs. Bennett we need to talk, you know that I have never been happy. I married you because your brother, a good friend, asked to do it. I liked him since I met him; he's a good man, hence, I didn't care if he were in commerce. So we are clear, I don't care if you're not of gentle birth." He looked hard and angry.

Fanny Bennett didn't like where this was going.


	6. What Comes Next

**Fanny Bennett's Sins**

"I don't know what you're talking about, my brother didn't make you marry me you asked me. Since we are here you should know, I am angry, your niece brought that thing here, he marked me." She pointed at the strange symbol on her wrist.

"That was your fault, I warned you, and you knew it. Be as angry you wish. Now, it's true, I asked you, but why did I do it? Because your brother asked me to do it. You were five months with child, and nobody has a fourth-month baby. I married you because I no longer cared who I married. Not after I had lost the woman that I loved; and that woman wasn't you."

"You are lying, I wasn't with child."

"Yes, you were. Jane came within four months after we'd married, and that doesn't happen; moreover, I never met you till the day we married."

Jane moved away from the door, she was shaking. Mary held her hand, "Shh, shh, my dear." The three sisters held hands, they were survivors of a shipwreck initiated by their mother.

"But that wasn't all, the child that you lost when we adopted Lizzy wasn't mine either. You and your sister were fond of going to soldiers balls. I'm not naïve." He shook his head.

"Are you listening? Look at me. I just decided to look the other way, I didn't care. I loved my girls, each one of them. How could I leave them alone with you?"

What? Lizzie wasn't their sister, what else had their mother done? The sisters were shocked.

"Mary is mine for sure, and Kitty I think she might be, she has my mother's eyes; but who knows about Lydia."

He looked at her, "Matters none, as I said, I love them all as if they were mine because they are. Tell the judge otherwise; I dare you. You, my lady, ran wild, frittering away the king's ransom meant for Lizzie's education; threw it away in fripperies, jewels, and things that nobody needed. You and Phillips broke in the safe and stole thousands. Yes, you did, don't pretend. I had 70,000 pounds in gold. He took his share, and you must have some hidden. I will find out. You would go to prison if this were found."

"You cannot prove that!"

"Silly woman, so how did you pay for your precious jewels? For your information, the proud man mistreated my Lizzie. I saw her; he hurt her badly, very. She is not well." He dried angry tears.

"My sweet good Lizzie. You told her that the marriage bed was like a horse mating; you scared her to death. What is wrong with you? She was bitten and bruised, handled too rough, and mistreated; she is not doing well. She was violated, she was. My Lizzie," he broke out in sobs.

The girls were horrified for Lizzie, what how? All were crying softly. Jane whispered her sister's name full of regret. "Lizzie, my dearest, what have I done; all for a silly man?" She was quiet after that, they needed to listen.

"All that is happening is your fault. Making such noise at the assembly, helping that nasty man. I cannot do it anymore, I am leaving. You can stay here, but my daughters go with me. Including Jane. I love my girls." Their father sounded firm, not his usual self.

"My daughters are mine. Lydia is not yours. And, Jane like you said, isn't yours, so she is also staying. That's fine with me, They are the only pretty ones of the lot. You're right, I took the gold because I deserved it. I was made to wear jewels and fine clothes. And the hidden gold is for my protection." She sounded unrepentant.

Her daughters were crying, they were ruined. Their mother was a thief, one who gave herself to men, to do things like when you married.

Mary whispered, "No, we aren't ruined, we are leaving." She grinned, "We are leaving, think."

Jane heard, yes, a better life. "Maybe Lizzie can come with us. But where is she?"

They listened again, "The law says that Jane is mine. Lydia is lost if she were to stay, you are ruining them."

"You and that two bit dried up prune. Leaving me for a stick of old wood. I have you know many gentlemen and officers still find me attractive. Pish, abandoning me for an ugly courtesan, and don't deny the ugly chit is yours."

He raised his voice, the first ever, "Treat her with respect, she is a lady, only three years older than you. You are wrong, she is beautiful. Cathy, come in."

Lady Catherine came from the side room.

"You heard it all, now you know. The solicitor, her brother-in-law Phillips and she stole a fortune. We need to recuperate as much as possible. The jewels we can sell. They are the girls' dowry."

"Not my jewels."

"Not yours, pass them to me, or you will regret it. Cathy, I have a clue where she hides the gold, we will find it tonight. Call Collins and your footman to stay with her."

"Silly woman, you had Tommy and didn't know what you had. I do. Did you even know that he is titled and chose to ignore it?" The lady smiled evilly, "You had a titled husband, a title that he never claimed. You would be surprised at how high it is. You find out, or better, I'll tell you, he is an earl, amongst other titles. His mother's father was a duke, foolish, foolish woman. As for Tommy's girls, it is time they take their place where they belong, and that place isn't here.

 **Darcy**

Back at his townhouse Darcy was fuming. Now what? He couldn't marry again. Damn it. And selfish that he was, he thought, Bloody hell, I want her. He didn't want a mistress, only his wife. He was hard just remembering his wife.

He bent to smell the pillow where she had laid her head. He realized that it wasn't perfume, not the room smelled like her father, like her; and the otherworldly scent was like hers perfect.

Meanwhile, he called the Reynolds who took away the stained bed linens. "Save it, you know what do."

Miss Reynold shook her head behind his back. She could sense that something was off. The young Mistress was gone. The master had behaved wrong, they were disappointed, every one of them. Fergus, her cousin, who stood guard, heard her cry, but he couldn't very well break into their room. He told them that he had nearly done it. Later on, he heard voices, but he couldn't get close to the room. The area was blocked, it had an invisible wall.

She remembered the young master, a happy lad before the tragedy; yes, the twins were a beautiful happy pair, until that day when the twins went missing, a tragic day. He was found catatonic, injured in more ways that one. Her mother said that he'd never remembered, a blessing; George said the same. Hours later, they finally found his sister murdered and violated. Since that time someone always stood guard, he never felt safe afterward.

"Miss Reynolds, send for your cousin the Scot Reverend, I need to see him."

That Pastor knew of such beings. Darcy went to the library, into the hidden area. He found a reference and decided that he needed to go to Pemberley. He still failed to see the error of his ways. He had not taken care of her, that was true, but a husband had rights, he did. But something nagged him; the idea that maybe, maybe, he had done wrong. The idea was but a fleeting thought. He didn't want to think about it, afraid to remember a nasty, ugly memory hidden deep inside his mind.

Already, he had forgotten the reason he married, all in his mind was his wife, his, his, his Elizabeth, his Lizzie. He had her pillow that kept her unique scent. He breathed deeply, it was all he had of her. He kept it.

The more that he thought, the more that he decided that it was the awful woman's fault. She had scared his wife out of her mind. She was very receptive until she saw him naked, he could only imagine.

 **Weeks Later**

Weeks had gone by, and William Darcy was going out of his mind. His sister's problem wouldn't go away. How could his young sister be with child? She didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. He needed to find out who was the father, he didn't see any other way.

Darcy had called Georgiana to his study. He had tried compelling her, but she was the same than him, he guessed that compelling was a Fitzwilliams' trait but maybe not, because neither of his two male cousins had inherited it. Who knew?

Georgina was sullen, "I will tell you the truth, it was George. Make him marry me. I don't want to go to Scotland, nor marry the Vicar there."

"You might not have to marry if my wife is back, but you will need to go away for at least a year. You'll wait there; we will make something up."

Darcy didn't look well, his eyes were sunken, "I have someone that wants to see us."

George came in, and she paled. "Tell her or I will. I was wounded at the time, ask the doctors. I couldn't have fathered your child. I was out for one month, from a lower stomach wound, next to my...ahem. For a while, I have been unable to...ahem."

"When was it?" Darcy asked.

"Nearly four months ago. Besides, there is something that you should know. William, you tell her."

"He is our half-brother, he always knew, and I verified it. He shares many of my traits, plus I saw my father's letters. George's father ironically was left, ahem, not able to father children after he took a bullet. You are now old enough to know, George's mother was our father's beloved," he cleared his throat.

"Father wanted George near him, he has always known. He comes into an inheritance, a large one when he marries. So you know, he is no longer in the Army, I asked to resign because I need him around."

Horrified Georgina was crying copious tears.

George was angry. "You did wrong, and you are not telling the truth. Tell your brother how you used Younge to see whoever, I was following you. I saw you climbing into a fancy carriage. The man must have seen me because just hours later, he had someone shot me and left me for dead."

She refused to tell them who the man was. Finally, they gave up.

"George will take you to Scotland, don't think of running away. Why won't you say who the father is."

"I don't want to get married. He, err, cannot marry me."

"Is he married, who is him. Did he force his attention on you?"

"He didn't force me, I was willing."

She closed her lips, no more would be said. Not good enough, Darcy wanted to know the father's identity and kill the bastard. Georgiana was so young, who, who had been the one?

George had observed Georgiana for the two years, she had allowed the footmen to touch her, she was wild. He was partly at fault, after all, he had been wrong to suggest Miss Younge, but he had been bamboozled. Although George had been her lover, he suspected that Younge had seduced him so he would recommend her. It was all planned, she must have been in cahoots with whoever the lover was.

He had talked to Mrs. Reynolds, both thought that Georgiana was like Lady Darcy and many of other Fitzwilliams. Catherine, Bartlett, and Richard were the exceptions. The latter was odd because their two sisters were like the rest of the Fitzwilliam; George should know.

Darcy was misguided, the past had damaged him. His uncle was partly responsible, his peddling flesh to all the male cousins was just wrong.

William Darcy had doted on his young sister, she couldn't do any wrong. That was before, now he knew that he needed to take a hard stand mainly when George told him about a few of the footmen incidents; it started when she was 13.

"You should have thought about it before you made such a rash decision. Your choices are clear, the Vicar, he is young, if not handsome, he is presentable. He is of a good family, dresses well, and has good manners. Or go either to Scotland or to the continent where you can pass for a widow." Darcy set his foot down.

She left for Scotland. George, now paid by Darcy was helping to find out who was Georgina's lover; to marry her, or take care of him.

Georgina had left. So he went to London to find a new mistress. The problem was that he could see her, smell her, feel her around his sex. He was brooding day and night. He had gone back to London to find a new mistress, the problem was that he couldn't perform, his bride's memory had poisoned him. Or so, he thought.

The three women he was introduced were young, desirable but seemed tawdry and cheap. Their naked bodies left him indifferent; it was hopeless because he only hungered for his wife.

Darcy didn't look well. The findings in his library had upset him. According to them, he was never going to see her again. The reverend confirmed it. What he knew thus far \told him that he was lucky to be alive.

He had Richard go to talk to Aunt Catherine, but he was in trouble because Bennett refused to see him. Aunt Catherine had closed her doors to her family. She was already married to Bennet who had reclaimed his title. Imagine Bennett's father had also been an earl. How could he have guessed?

The letter he received from Bennett said it all. He had seen his niece and wanted to end his miserable life. Bennett had called him...a criminal; you have no honor, you are nothing but a criminal...I won't help you... watch your back because sooner or later I will find a way to end your life…damn the day the Fitzwilliams met my family… The letter was clear, no help would come from him.

Richard told him that his father had been contacted by a solicitor; it would seem that their Fitzwilliams' grandfather had more than given bad advice but actually stolen from Bennett's father. Aunt Catherine had the evidence. It was a royal mess.

Darcy was angry, how could the, hmm, the whatever being he was, brought his Elizabeth for others to see? It was a private matter, he had not right. Now, his passion excesses were known to many without the benefit of hearing his explanation. Indeed, Fitzwilliam Darcy refused to accept responsibility for a wedding night gone wrong.

His life was hell; he could see her all the time, and could only come with his hand, with the pillow that held her scent on his face. And not always, to date only twice. He was able to recall her correctly and wanted her. Whereas he was angry and mad at himself for caring, and maybe, maybe for having wronged her, he was more upset with those who took her.

Besides Georgiana was driving him mad. He suspected she carried the Fitzwilliams' taint. His life was in shambles, but he still didn't regret his actions. He blamed everyone but himself. He no longer knew what was right, all he knew was that he wanted to have her back.

As the days went by, he slept less, and hardly ate, society lost its shine. He had turned into a wraith, one who had lost what he wanted the most. At night he listened for the smallest of noises hoping beyond hope, but nobody appeared.

But still, he refused to accept responsibility. However, sometimes, there was the occasional tap on the closed door of bad memories; trying to tell him something about the way he behaved.

Charles would arrive this evening, he didn't want to see them but had little choice. He had spotted the Hurst relatives, they were renting a small estate not far from his. Darcy didn't trust them.

Home Coming?

It was late when Darcy had fallen asleep. His unwelcome guests, the Bingleys, had gone to bed, finally. He didn't want society, except he had invited Charles and company long ago.

He was dreaming of her, the night when he saw her, but this time she turned him down. She danced with Charles and was kissing him right on the dance floor.

The room filled with light, and he heard dog growls. His nose could clearly smell his wife's fragrance. He opened his eyes slowly, his heart about to burst out his chest. He had company. He reached for his night robe put it on and stood up.


	7. Homecoming?

DISCLAIMER: The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 **Homecoming**?

 _...The room filled with light, he heard dog growls._ He definitely smelled his wife's fragrance.

He opened his eyes slowly, his heart about to burst out his chest. He had company. He reached for his dressing gown, put it on, and stood up.

In front of him, Darcy saw several beings, but they weren't human. One was a beautiful young woman who looked like his wife, dressed in a tunic with men's trousers and a cloak; the being, her father, from that fateful wedding night, was dressed the same. Three females and three males wore similar garments and similar helmets; there were also a few animals, a large hound, a smaller one, and a large bird that might have been a white owl.

But most importantly, his wife was there, or one who resembled her. Maybe he was wrong because she was much paler than his wife but still stunning; her long wavy and shiny hair fell in cascades down her back; she dressed like the others.

She stood between her father and, he guessed, her mother, the one that looked like her. Goodness, his wife wasn't wearing a cloak, but instead, she had wings like her father's that disappeared in minutes; it was her, his Elizabeth. His heart rejoiced and nearly cried in gratitude; she was back, his wife. It was an odd feeling.

Darcy was tongue-tied; he believed to know her father's identity; he was one of several half-brothers. Darcy was aware of the danger he was facing. Hopefully what he knew was right, he read that the brothers didn't end human life unless it was in either self-defense or defense of others.

The powerful beings in his father's secret books lived in realities, or he would say universes, that some called the underworlds; the worlds where some dead souls go after death. The books didn't say whether the brothers were good or bad but spoke of their might; of their powers not known to humanity. They were fierce and feared warriors who fought the dark hordes or commonly known as armies of demons, demons that took over 0worlds.

The brothers were emperors over many worlds; indeed, Elizabeth's father was an emperor who ruled over many. Ironic how badly he had messed up, he had married Elizabeth who was a princess like none in Earth, and what? Was something the matter with him?

He wasn't entirely repentant for marrying her. In here, in his world, he had a more significant advantage, and in his arrogant view, they shouldn't have left her alone. She was his. Thus, he would claim her. Except, what? Except something bothered him, the feeling of wrongness.

"Look at my wife before you say anything. Did you know that your miserable uncle violated my wife? He was an adult, and she was but a child who recently had her first blood," he stared at Darcy, hard.

"I am sorry, but that is not my fault," Darcy answered. Although he was still arrogant, bile rose up to his throat just thinking about it. He didn't want to believe all said about his uncle; it made his head starting to hurt, and breathing was becoming difficult, fragments of a nightmare threatened to break thru the surface of his consciousness.

"His transgression wasn't without consequences." Lizzie's father stopped to kiss his wife's brow; she was visibly upset. He leaned and whispered something, and she nodded her head.

"In any case, your uncle's father had tried the same with my wife's mother; it happened before she married her young sweetheart, his best friend; may I add, he married not knowing what had happened to his young bride, she was ashamed and kept it a secret. Your grandfather went after them with a vengeance; he even ruined them financially."

Darcy was dumbfounded; now he believed all he had heard thus far, "I didn't know." That was all he said. The new knowledge had planted a seed of doubt, of awareness; a key to open the door of locked memories, his headache intensified. He heard Lizzie's father, and he wasn't sure what was so troublesome.

"Did you know that my wife's father was a, hmm, an earl, just like your uncle. Her grandmother's father was a duke; I would say that he comes from great stock, don't you agree?"

An earl, Mr. Bennett was one, Richard had told him. Darcy nodded, what an arrogant fool he had been, thinking that his wife was beneath him.

"Ah, there is more, your uncle didn't know that she was my wife. You see, once in a while during special times when many conditions are met, mostly in the physical plane, the portals into many realms open. Those cycles occur with predictable frequency. When the portals open, I and my brethren, along with very nasty creatures, can cross here and into other realms. The portals are in places where different realms intersect." He stood between his wife and daughter to caress his wife's head. His wife seemed to relax.

"That day, I saw my to-be-wife sitting on a rock and noticed her tears. It was the day her parents died. It had been a few hours since the accident happened, well, not an accident, since their murder." He looked at Darcy again; the implication was horrid; he knew that her father was telling the truth.

"Yes, she sat by the angry sea and was thinking morbid thoughts. We knew what she was planning; it just couldn't come to pass." His arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"I'd never seen such a clean soul, it called me from far away. That same day, I asked her to come as o…err, my bride when she was older. We made promises, in your terms we were married, but she was left untouched, only a chaste kiss on her hand; she was only a child after all. Too bad that we left her unprotected against your uncle. He was, and is, depraved and saw her as easy prey. We protected her the next time I saw her, right after the attack. "Unfortunately, it was too late. We were all forbidden to kill him, lucky for him."

The words were poisoned rain falling on Darcy, imagining his uncle's deeds was revolting; still, he tried to concentrate and listened.

"I offered her brother riches, to make his life easier, but he was and is too proud. After the violation, Thomas sent her away to hide her from your uncle. Poor my dear, having to hide for years in a remote place; while your uncle made Thomas' life miserable, during the entire time, because he wanted to find out where he hid our wife."

"We came for her six years later, the earliest time that Thomas would allow. He insisted that we repeated our vows in front of a man of God. I took her away when she was 18." He waited for the impact of the words to reach William Darcy.

'My dear Lord, she just turned 12 when it happened, so young. My uncle had to be over 18; it was in Oxford.' Darcy thought and remembered Richard's comments, about Bennett's sister being a little young, but tasty. He felt ill.

"When she became with child, carrying a new life, we had to bring her back. A pregnant female cannot stay in a world like ours after a specific time. In our societies, new life is only possible for us, not for those whose bodies have previously died. Staying was not an option; it is dangerous for the mother and baby because evil spirits crave new life and life giver.

When I brought my wife back, her brother had married already. I had left him means, but he was too proud; after your grandfather ruined them, he found money to be an issue.

My wife stayed in a house next to her brother's home. Thomas didn't want anyone to know of their relationship; he worried that your uncle would find out. By that time, Thomas was a broken man because your uncle had taken away the woman he loved, your aunt."

"I see, I see," was all William Darcy could say.

"Soon after my wife gave birth to my darling daughter, my princess, tragedy struck. We still don't know how your uncle found out that my wife was back. It happened right after she gave birth. We were distracted; everyone was celebrating when your uncle tried to abduct her. During the fouled abduction, amongst other things, my Eugenia was mortally wounded. We had to bring her back without the baby." He looked sad.

"Why?" Darcy asked.

"When I brought my wife back to our world to heal her, she was nearly dead; unfortunately, she was needed to bring our daughter back. She would have needed to walk on her own free will, pass the portals on her own feet while carrying the baby on her arms. We knew that the portals would close within a few hours after she crossed back and no longer carrying new life. We also knew that the portals would stay closed for all of us until L'behj became of age."

"I see," he didn't. The idea of leaving your child behind filled him with apprehension and anxiety. He would never leave his baby behind, or just as unthinkable was to have your child taken away from you.

"Eugenia was ill for a long while. We knew that my wife would not be well before the portals closed. The rules are complicated. So I talked to her brother and left my baby with him and his horrible wife. My daughter will tell you the rest."

Elizabeth spoke for the first time, "Yes, I will." Her voice sounded like music to Darcy's ears. Her father nodded and continued.

"We must leave now. My wife can only stay here for hours at a time because she was practically dead when I took her back. Those are the rules since had she stayed here, wouldn't be alive; thus, we foiled eminent death. I had to take her away, and we had no choice. Perhaps we could have healed Eugenia here, but we couldn't risk it, as it were, we had already lost too much."

Lizzie's mother was crying; the feeling of grief was oppressing. Darcy was trying to make sense of all said. He was missing something; the father had implied some things, something about 'we' but what? Later, he would think about it at some other time.

"I see, so why are you here, are you bringing me back my rightful wife?" Darcy demanded, clearly forgetting who were the beings dealing with him.

"Listen well, L'behj will need to stay until she gives birth. She isn't yours, if there were another way, she wouldn't be here. Since we have learned much she won't be alone; they will stay with her," he pointed at the females and the males.

Darcy could see them better; they looked like warriors; every one of the tall males was lithe but also strong, and the females were much of the same.

Each one had the glowing patterned lines on their faces. They were winged, but the wings disappeared in front of his eyes; and, he was now sure that the cloaks were wings. Judging from their aggressive stances, they were to look out for his wife.

They carried strange weapons: armbands with attached cylinders, daggers, swords, bows, large tubes hanging from slings. He would say they were armed to the teeth, living arsenals.

"Heed this warning, her wicked stepmother is plotting with my enemies. She is a fool and cannot see that they are agents of darkness. She wants, hmm, Lizzie back. It is for financial reasons; she is selling her to them. She plans to lure her, probably with one of her sisters. I have someone watching her, but she is crafty."

"Why not kill her? "Darcy asked; if they didn't, he would.

"We cannot, not until the foolish Fanny female tries to cause us harm. A renegade, not one of us, is working with her to take my daughter, to control us. She thinks that he is a human who desires her, foolish woman. He is a half-monster. They are others here with him, who are equally dangerous," he shook his head.

"But remember that now my daughter is of age, and she grew up here. Because of that, while she is here, the portals where we crossed are open to us. However, each use weakens the portals; the portals being points of entry."

"They," Darcy pointed at the warriors, "cannot stay here, how will I explain them?"

"They will." He looked at Darcy carefully. His eyes blinked; obviously, he was amused.

"Now I see, you are one of us, one of my people, although not from recently. Hmm, be watchful, you are at my mercy. I am your liege, funny," he smirked and broke into an uncharacteristic raucous laugh. Everyone, but Darcy, joined the laughter, "You see, you will be compelled to obey me."

Darcy harrumphed.

"Don't be fooled, the portals are no longer locked; we think that is related to my daughter growing here, as I explained before. As for you, hmm, your ancestor is known as Jealousy; he is called so because of a curse. He is of high birth but cursed by one of my brothers for going after his wife. It is evident that he had a child with a mortal, but he must not have known it. "

Darcy, was stunted with the revelation; he was like them, how so?

He kissed Elizabeth who held on to both parents crying, "Mommy, Daddy don't leave me, I will be alone," she looked very young.

"Darling it is the only way. You are not alone. You know it," her father told her.

It downed on Darcy; she was with child, maybe she would be with him; his eyes lit, tonight was looking up.

" _No, you will not use my daughter. She will do as she pleases,"_ the father could read him and 'talked' inside his head. _"That day, I gave her a gift of forgetfulness, thus, be careful what you say around her, or you'll answer to me."_

Darcy didn't understand and wanted to ask, but he was cut off.

"We must go," the father announced.

Her mother sobbed, "I don't want to leave her, there must be something we could do. How can we leave our family here? Your brother," she looked around, "said that maybe we could stay in."

He looked sad, "No beloved, if we did, the portals that separate the worlds of light would break. As it is, we," he looked at the warriors, "shouldn't be here at the same time, It is too dangerous we must go, soon. Maybe, once she..."

And just like that, mid-sentence, they went; indeed, her parents left, but the others remained. To his amazement, now, they looked human dressed suitably for the period. They wore expensive yet understated garments; their weapons were no longer visible.

Elizabeth's light colored clothes were plain; now, she braided her hair with ribbons. She was human but still breathtaking, how could have he ever thought she was just tolerable?

He knew because male eyes couldn't notice her, but he had made her visible; it was his doing, his fault.

The smaller dog cried, and Elizabeth picked it up. The dog licked her face, and she kissed his head. The giant bird stood perched on a coat rack, his eyes on Darcy; not bird's eyes, they belonged to a sentient being. Darcy couldn't stop staring.

Elizabeth spoke to him for the first time, "His name is L'Roy, meaning the king; he has other brothers named the same. He is a, well, a something else, a mighty being. The hounds are Merlin and Wind. Same goes for them, or maybe not." She and the others grinned.

She pointed at the females, "You can call them: Miss Smoke, Miss Grey, and Miss Stone" she chuckled, "very appropriate. As for them," she pointed at the three males," you might use their first name, Leo, Gavin, and F, err, Echtwulf; use whatever last name suits you. Alas, they don't have one, or not one that you could pronounce."

"They will not stay," he answered firmly.

Echtwulf was in front of him in the time it takes to blink an eye. Darcy noticed the inhuman eyes, he growled and showed his teeth, a predator, "I tend to differ, our rooms must be near hers."

"L'roy, fire," Elizabeth ordered. Right away, a high flame came out of the bird's beak to light a fireplace.

Echtwulf smiled again, regular human teeth. For a second he could see strange beings under their skin, and, then, they were back to normal.

Wind, the larger dog, walked in circles smelling and growling.

Leo looked at Gavin, "There is one here that consorts with an enemy, we need to find him. Do you have guests?"

"Yes, but they are asleep."

Darcy gave up and called Mrs. Reynolds, "Find them rooms in the family wing, near my wife's room."

Mrs. Reynolds hadn't heard anyone come in, but she sensed the power all around and understood. "Mrs. Darcy welcome, we will have your room ready." She lowered her eyes; she thought that her young master was a fool.

She lowered her head in respect to Lizzie. Oh dear, her daughter had been right, poor young master. She would tell her people that Mrs. Darcy was back. They would want to meet her and protect her.

"About that, "Elizabeth looked at Darcy, "I shouldn't sleep alone; my parents told me." Her eyes were no longer timid. She was not asking; instead, she was telling Darcy how things would be.

Darcy didn't like to be ordered by anyone, nor he wanted to sleep with anyone and had never done it. It was simple, he shunned intimacy. His parents weren't loving and fought all the time.

Darcy just nodded, not about to fight with whatever was in front of him, this was dangerous, he would talk to her later.

Mrs. Grey told him, "Don't talk, nothing will change. Listen to your wife, my Lady's word rules. You still don't understand, do you? Each one of us would give up our existence for her."

He saw the face of a strange creature, beautiful yet feral. They could hear his thoughts. He knew better than to ask. His life had changed; it looked like he was no longer in charge. He hoped to be wrong.

A/N She is back, but only because he is needed. It would seem Elizabeth is no longer a shy flower; if she ever were one. Shall we read ahead?


	8. Changes

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

 **New Direction-New Problems**

 _Darcy closed his eyes, he tried to figure out what had gone wrong in his life...He sent George to look on Georgiana as advised by Mrs. Reynolds who was never wrong._

 _That was when all started happening. Shortly after that, Darcy received an express from George's physician after he was shot...Sir, you must hurry, Mr. Wickham has been shot...he might not make it..._

 _He had been with Richard, so he accompanied him. They went to check on George and to get Georgiana. When they arrived, Mrs. Younge was evasive. Soon it became apparent that she didn't know where his sister was; thus, she was fired immediately. That wasn't all, they still had to wait a few hours before his sister showed up._

 _She confessed, in the middle of crying, that she didn't want to go back home; and the worse blow, she might be with child. What sort of man seduces a 15-year-old? He couldn't think of anyone._

 _No matter what, she refused to disclose the name of the guilty one. Darcy found someone to marry her, a young vicar on his employment, but she refused. His sister lied, disobeyed, and he just didn't know what to do with her. Finally, he decided that he needed a wife, and they would go away with Georgiana. And after a while, they would come back with the child._

He followed his uncle's advice on his choice of wife and now his life was falling apart. He no longer knew what or who he was; he might be one of those creatures in the secret book. He had been informed that his uncle was not the person he thought. His friends were behaving out of character.

He needed someone to trust, but who?

Everything around was in a turmoil, he had never felt so low. He had even been told he wasn't quite human. Of course, the Darcy was not the same than ordinary people but nothing like his wife's people.

He didn't want to give up his wife in exchange for another. He just didn't know what he wanted.

When they left the room, Echtwulf and Leo lowered their voices. "Don't upset her. We have orders to follow, so watch out. And don't be proud, here," Echtwulf gave Darcy a band, a bracelet, "wear it. Call for help if you need it. Just touch it and think that you need help."

Gavin just looked at Darcy like he was nothing.

Darcy was fuming, he had never shared a room, and had never followed orders if it didn't suit him; it would seem his life had changed, and this time he had to obey. Indeed, his life had taken a wrong turn.

George had just arrived and was climbing the steps when he saw Elizabeth; he held his breath.

Darcy growled, "George, she is my wife, careful."

George thought he had seen an angel, he could see her glow.

"Your wife? She looks nothing like the Bennetts I met." My Lady, George bowed.

Two of the warriors felt sorry for him, their Lady had that effect on many. One took notice of him. The Lady was here for a while, perhaps a human lifetime, but one day, she would go to the one she had been promised since before she was born. Of that he was sure, he could see beyond time.

He was there to make sure that she was safe, until such time when she was ready to go. It was undoubtedly a humbling job for one like him; it didn't matter because he was here to look out for her, as he should, even if others advised him otherwise.

"Forget the Lady, she is taken." Echtwulf looked at George, not friendly.

George laughed, "I don't poach, we both suffer when others do it to us. Anyway William, we must talk. It is about Georgiana."

"What now."

"She hid in the carriage, I noticed her a while after I left her. Now there is snow everywhere so I couldn't take her back. She is downstairs."

"I cannot deal with her now. She cannot be here, nobody can see her. They would know; take her to the dower house."

Miss Grey was watching George with interest, lots. He might, hmm, yes, he might. She thought and smiled at George. She was tired of being alone.

Smoke looked at her with censure, she was a warrior. Grey ignored her; he was fine, he had their blood. Stone shook her head disapprovingly; Grey sighed. Another fool, refusing to give up on an old lover; a lothario who didn't deserve her.

She could do as she wished. All were fools, is not look at Smoke, in love with their lord; she wasn't the only one, she was one of many. He had never strayed, not once after he married, all the other females ceased to exist. His brother was the same. It was a waste of time.

She saw another female coming, she hoped it wasn't her human's lover.

"Mrs. Darcy my pleasure to serve you," Miss Reynolds came and ran up to Elizabeth.

"You are not needed," Miss Grey indicated. They didn't need help.

"Mr. Darcy?" Miss Reynolds asked.

"Yes, please go," by now Darcy knew better; he was learning.

He went to the library, he needed a drink, urgently. He was going over the last months and what he learned today. He served a large cup of brandy and plopped by the fire. He stared at the flames while he thought.

What a mess, he just found out his uncle was a man to despise. He just couldn't believe what he was told. Now he understood why his father disliked the entire lot. Violating a child, how could he? His father told him how he had been tricked. His mother was not a nice lady and had made his father suffer. His uncle Edmund, his father's twin despised her. He thought that they both had loved George's mother, what a mess.

Darcy didn't stay long, he was concerned and wanted to see Lizzie. Hurst was up to something. He was worried, during dinner Louisa Hurst had asked intrusive questions about his wife. Besides, Hurst had already mentioned his cousins. Maybe they had heard her come. Perhaps the cousins had already seen Lizzie's people with their telescope. He needed to tell one of the ones that came.

He went into her room, Elizabeth sat on the bed. She wore a strange nightgown with an equally unusual dressing gown, he had never seen such colors, rather fetching. He noticed how long her hair was; that night it had been braided. "Good night, I'm going to sleep," he walked to the door between the rooms.

"My father wants me to sleep with you; it is important for my safety, and the baby's well being. The baby isn't strong because you weren't around. I need to be near you. It isn't my choice, so don't expect more than nearness."

She sounded imperious. There were other changes, Darcy had observed. Regardless, she wasn't going to order him, "I sleep alone."

"You don't better accept it because that is changing." She pointed her open hand and moved a large wardrobe against one door, and, then, moved a dresser against the other door.

The dogs sat by the doors, and the owl perched on a wardrobe to look straight at him. His mouth hung open; she was indeed changed.

"How?"

"I am my father's daughter." She shrugged her shoulder. "Get on your side and stay there. They," she pointed at the animals, "will keep an eye on you. I am tired."

She stood to take the dressing gown off. She had said all that needed to be said.

Her nightgown was a bit transparent, he could see her body, and at once, he was hard as a rock. Her breasts looked bigger, he thought.

She was his wife, he approached her and reached to touch her.

"Don't touch me. I said sleep. You don't deserve my touch. I've seen my parents and my father Bennett and his wife, they are different, passionate but also loving. You forgot how unloving you were."

She didn't add that it had taken her days to feel better, until her promised had healed her sadness, showing her how one behaved with a beloved. Not that they had done more than kissing.

"You are my wife." He insisted; he hadn't learned.

"For now, when the baby is born I will be gone."

"The baby is mine, under our law is mine."

She laughed derisively. "Try to stop me, my girl is mine. What will you do with a female child?"

She omitted an important fact, there were two children, a female, and a male, not only a daughter; there was no sense in alerting him. She missed her mother. She wanted family around; hence she was going to invite her sisters if their father would let them come. He had begged to keep her there.

His father's wife was presenting them during the next season. Jane was a good loving sister again; her sisters were doing well. All but Lydia, who was already in trouble, poor her father. Elizabeth was planning to stay until early May; hopefully, there would be time to see them.

"I am going to sleep."

"Open the doors, I will stay."

She obeyed. "The dogs and L'Roy will keep you inside."

That night her natural scent kept him awake. In the middle of the night after tossing and turning, he went to sleep, finally. Somehow he moved closer to her.

Whenever he awoke in the early morning, he felt that she had a leg over his, he opened his eyes. Her nightgown had rolled and uncovered her shoulder. She was a vision of beauty, her odd colored hair spread on the pillow. Her face relaxed in her sleep, her fleshy rosy lips barely open, her long eyelashes adorning her face. Her hands tucked under her head. She looked much younger, so innocent, like a fairy that had fallen sleep on a meadow.

Her beautiful shoulder called him, so he stretched his hand to touch it. He heard a growl over the headrest.

He looked up, the smaller dog sat on top of the headboard, half floating. Darcy ignored it and touched her softly, with his knuckles. Just with that, his cock throbbed, only with her. Bloody hell, he thought irritated, I have needs.

He only cared about himself, still thought only of himself.

Her eyes open, she looked at him, "Good morning," before she could say anything else, she stood up quickly and moved to the private area. She was barely able to reach the chamber pot, on time, to throw up. She retched, nothing but bile and dry heaves.

The only good thing was that he stood up with alacrity to hold the chamber pot. He sat Elizabeth down to run for a towel. He took care of Georgina long enough since she was eight and for the last months, until just days ago.

His wife looked at him gratefully. "Sorry, I wasn't sick before." She looked miserable.

"Nothing to be sorry, it is the baby." He wet the towel and cleaned her face with great care and tenderness. She didn't recognize her husband, he was another man.

A baby, the idea was growing in him, the solution for Geogiana. The reason he married, perhaps but he knew it was more than that.

"I think we should tell people that twins run in the family." He suggested.

She jumped, twins? How did he know? She stopped herself from saying anything and listened.

"It is time to tell you, my 15-year-old sister is with child..." he wanted to say, 'it was the original reason why I married you, but it is no longer so.' Too bad that his stupid pride kept his lips closed.

"Was that the reason why you needed a wife?

He looked chagrined, "Yes, so you know, the reason I suggested the twin idea is because I was a twin, my sister died before Georgina was born" he looked sad. A nasty thought about his sister crossed his mind, based on what he had just learned; he would think about it later.

Finally, for once, he left his pride aside and looked at her straight on the eye.

"My dear, marrying you was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. To be honest, I forgot that was the reason I married. I am indeed a lucky fellow." He was speaking the truth.

She started heaving again, he surprised her by rubbing her back. "Here darling. Take a deep breath," he sat her on his lap, and she allowed him.

Elizabeth hadn't lied when she told him that his nearness made her feel better, as well as his touch. It was in her nature because she was carrying his offspring.

He pressed her against his chest, "Shh, my dear, relax, breathe, shh." He caressed her back, her head; It wasn't sexual, he was no longer aroused. He was caring and nurturing with those he cared for, a side of him only a few knew.

He pulled a ribbon; a minute later his valet came in and averted his eyes right away. "Have them send tea an dry toast here, hurry, the mistress is sick."

Seconds later Mrs. Grey was at the door.

"What is wrong with my Lady?"

"She had morning sickness," Darcy explained while he rubbed Elizabeth's back gently.

She didn't have knowledge of mornings sickness and wasn't sure what to do. Their healing energies might not work not knowing what caused the problem. She would need more time to learn.

Mrs. Reynolds came, "My poor Lady, you drink a little tea and dry toast." MrsStone had followed.

Gavin stood at the door, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes too many people, she needs quiet," Darcy growled.

Gavin grinned, and Darcy noticed that the being was much too handsome. At once jealousy made him sick. This one was different from the other two, but not sure how.

Mrs. Grey agreed, "There are too many people. Everyone out, I will consult. She wasn't sick before."

The dogs went out with Gavin, and everyone left. Darcy sighed in relief; there was only one thing to do, he a few months to convince her, and she would stay. His daughter would be raised by him. His couldn't stand the idea of losing his child.

About his uncle, he would never enter this home. He would not let him come near her, not near to his wife or his child. A seed of distrust was growing and taken hold. Neither his father nor his uncle Darcy had liked him, not at all.

Hurst had heard the fuzz and tried to get close, but Wind, the large hound, saw him. Hurst was stopped by a giant dog that looked like a wolfhound. The dog snarled threatening, "I hear you. Easy, I am leaving."

At breakfast, Hurst saw the 'guests,' and correctly guessed, 'They are not from around here.' They were all too perfect, fascinating, was his judgment.

Charles smile was like a bright sun. "Mrs. Darcy, the loveliest of all."

Miss Bingley coughed, but then made calf-eyes to Darcy.

Charles ignored her and got up to kiss Elizabeth's hand when a nasty, loud growl made him back-up.

Wind's hackles were up, Elizabeth laughed.

"It is okay darling," she petted the brute.

Darcy knew an ally when he saw one, he dropped bacon and other meats, by the end of breakfast the dogs liked him. Darcy knew that they would keep other males at bay. "Good boys," he praised them.

Merlin sat on her foot; all was quiet when they heard a loud hoot. It was L'Roy. Miss Bingley screamed, and everyone else laughed.

"It is just L'Roy," Elizabeth chuckled, looking at Miss Bingley mischievously.

Hurst was fascinated. These beings were amazing. Maybe, he could take them to introduce them around. Who knows they might be persuaded to stay.

Elizabeth wasn't done. "He likes breakfast, mostly he likes meat and mushrooms. Come, sweetie," she called, and

the owl winked.

Hurst saw it and was speechless.

She passed L'Roy a bowl with kidneys, mushrooms, and bacon; and Darcy added a bit of beef. L'Roy winked his eye, again, and made a face.

Darcy grinned, good, another to help him to keep his guests on their place.

"So do you have a menagerie, how bourgeoise." Miss Bingley sounded nasty.

Echtwulf growled, "I would watch what I said about our Lady, you have no idea..."

Leon bared his teeth.

"Since when do you have protectors? What are you now, are you 'a somebody '?"

"The Bennetts were raising her," Gavin explained. "They were charged with her care. She is special, very. You would do well watching your words."

Miss Bingley snorted, afterward, she and Louisa made nasty faces.

Hurst pinched Louisa, and she listened. He whispered, "No siding with Caroline, do it or else!" Most of the table heard the threat. He didn't understand what was going on with his wife, she was behaving secretive, peculiar. He had to observe more. His hated sister was particularly nasty lately. Even if Louisa didn't understand his objectives, she could ruin it all.

This is going to be a long breakfast, Darcy thought; he couldn't wait to be finished because he didn't like how Charles was looking at his wife, it was just too much. "Charles, shouldn't you be paying more attention to your food? Just stop looking at my wife all the time."

The three guards agreed, they nodded in agreement; they didn't like Charles' attention either and glared at him and could see his nefarious intent; he lusted after their Lady and was being foolish.

One of them wanted to wring his neck, another wish he could reveal who they were, but they knew what this was a bad idea. They could also feel Hurst. He was maybe the one consorting with an enemy, but something didn't match. The entire lot was a problem.

George had just entered and heard the warnings.

"Bingley. I agree with William. It is in bad form to ogle the Lady of the house; luckily he is your friend."

"She is a beauty, and I am not blind. I am only admiring her."

"Show some respect, my wife is with child," Darcy sounded angry.

Hurst nearly whooped. A child from her, it would increase her worth, she might; hell, they would finally be able to do it. Five pair of eyes were on him. He needed to act calm.

Elizabeth blushed.

George grinned, "My Lady, my congratulations, William is a lucky fellow; I cannot wait for a nephew."

"William, a nephew, pish?" Caroline snorted, again.

"Yes, he is my half-brother." Darcy glared at her.

"La-re-da," her voice was laden with sarcasm. "A brother? You mean a by blow."

"My father recognized him, but he wished to keep the Wickham last name. By the way, you exceed your place. I don't like your insults. You are here as my guest, and you are insulting my brother."

Leon disliked the human; she was mean and spiteful. Charles also irritated him.

"Nothing more beautiful than the glow of motherhood, "Charles added; he wouldn't give it a rest.

Hurst seconded him, the guards and George growled softly.

Elizabeth felt a caress and looked at her hand; Darcy was holding it. She sensed that he was fighting for control, so, she noticed the ones around, it was a tense situation. She laid her other hand over his; he squeezed gently, it amazingly gave her comfort. Her parents were right.

Charles was behaving very rude, regardless, he was making her uncomfortable. What a family, she wished that she could hurt the mighty Caroline and her equally horrid sister.

If his guests weren't enough, a footman came, "Sir, your uncle is here, the Earl. He asks that you come outside."

Elizabeth's face lost all color, her hand turned icy cold.

"Darling," Darcy whispered, "he isn't stepping a foot in this house." He squeezed her hand once more.

He looked at the guards, "Please stay with her."

George stood up right after and left the room. On his way out, he signaled someone to follow.

Caroline smirked nastily. She was tempting fate thinking that she was above everyone. She was going to get her punishment sooner or later, or sooner and later; hopefully very soon.

L'Roy's eyes followed her every movement, he knew her kind, petty, vain, vindictive and full of herself. He wouldn't be responsible the next time she attacked his Lady. She was unwise, she just didn't know how much.

A/N Darcy, Darcy...Elizabeth is not a wimp. I hope things are becoming more evident, so before you make a lot of assumptions, wait for more information. There is a lot more than meets the eye. About Georgiana, Darcy is behaving like a good brother. Her choices were limited, and he knew that those were different times.


	9. A Dangerous Place

**DISCLAIMER: The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone Glorioux**.

 **All is not well**

"Why outside, did he say anything else?" Darcy asked the footman.

"No sir, he didn't."

He was sure that he couldn't stomach seeing him, nor did he want him around his wife, something was nagging him, not sure what. Something that he was certain was terrible.

"Elizabeth, darling, you heard my uncle is here. Please go to our room as soon as you finish eating."

Miss Bingley dropped her fork when she saw them holding hands, jealousy made her sick, the upstart, she thought.

Gavin stood up, "I will escort my lady, Mrs. Stone, please come with her. We will go as soon as she is done."

Miss Bingley chose that moment for a rude comment. "You turned into a princess. Ha, from country lass dressed in cheap garments to donning princess frocks, a pretentious upstart..."

She couldn't say more, her throat closed, she was chocking.

Echtwulf sounded vicious, "You need to watch your words they could choke you. Words can kill."

She looked afraid, she should be. It must have been her imagination but the owl thing was looking at her with deep hatred, and that wasn't possible. She could swear the bird pointed a wing at her.

Elizabeth couldn't stop shaking, the moment Darcy left the stomach sickness returned. Maybe it was hearing that the uncle who had violated her mother was there. Her mother had told her the sad story. It made her afraid of the man, but more afraid she would want to hurt him.

Darcy's uncle stood at the carriage door, he seemed in a great hurry, Richard was finishing unloading his trunks from the carriage.

Inside the carriage, Darcy saw his cousin Salome and her husband, a strange bird. He had never liked the pedantic, overdressed Lord. Her sister Hortensia was there as well with her equally detestable husband. Like usual, his cousins appraised him as if he were a slab of beef.

George stood by the steps, he had seen who was in the carriage and stepped back. He disliked Darcy's cousins. Unfortunately, George had known both carnally and once believed himself in love with Salome. When he had asked her to marry him when he became of age, she had laughed and told him that he was only entertainment, only a footman. He had been 15 the time, she was a year older than him.

He didn't trust the uncle and even less now.

"William, my boy." His uncle came forward to shake Darcy's hand and to press his upper arm.

Darcy tried to relax, but his uncle's touch made him feel dirty. He could barely look at him on the eye.

"As you can see, I have a full carriage, thank goodness is very large. My daughters are coming to stay in an estate that belongs to Harold's aunt, just a little ways from here, and they are anxious to get there, only 40 more minutes or so."

Darcy nodded as he walked away from the carriage with his uncle. Richard was bringing his luggage inside helped by George and the footmen.

"So Catherine refused to see us..." His uncle told him that Aunt Catherine wanted to start a legal battle against him and he needed his. He was on his way to Edinburg to talk to a lawyer friend of his. According to Catherine, he had stolen most of her dowry, which was a lie. His estate was being sued because apparently, Darcy's grandfather had embezzled a fortune from the Bennett family, another lie.

Darcy just nodded, he suspected that his uncle was the one lying.

"I heard from one of the footmen that your beautiful wife is back. I will stop on my way back so I can see her and greet her." He smiled lecherously.

Darcy wanted to grab him by the neck and break it. "I don't think that will be necessary; we are going to the Lakes, and we will be here for the next couple months."

"I see, you're planning for some bed sport to break her in. Lucky dog, you landed one of the Bennett beauties. Since my father, we have tried. She is some piece, a delightful morsel."

"Uncle, you are speaking of my wife, observe decorum." Darcy was barely able to control himself. He looked towards the carriage, and Hortensia licked her lips when she noticed him looking.

The husbands had stepped down and mounted their horses, attached to the back of the carriage. Probably wanting fresh air, they rode away after waving their hand.

Darcy was seething, and his uncle noticed and chuckled, "Ah the jealousy, my boy get used to it. She will be highly sought after. After she has your son, many of us will be seeking her. Don't be so bitter, it is the way things are." He tried to get close to his nephew who backed up.

He gave his uncle a cold look. And was about to answer when a deep voice behind him answered for him.

"Nobody will be after her. We are here to make sure of that."

Darcy was quiet, he wanted to hurt his uncle, he fisted his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the voice; he felt saner.

"Who is this man," his uncle pointed behind him.

He saw Leon, looking like an angry beast ready to strike, hatred poured out his eyes. His eyes looked like a cat's.

"Her father sent them. Her father and mother came here to bring her," Darcy's eyes were intent on his uncle.

"Who came, was Bennett here?" he smirked with contempt; Darcy heard his dismissing tone. "Like father, like son, both weaklings."

"Not her adoptive parents, I meant Lady Eugenia and her husband, didn't you know? Her father is a prince in his own lands."

His uncle turned green. "Ah, no wonder she is so pretty. I stand by it. You will need to learn. I must go but will stop in a few days."

"Don't bother, we won't be here. Again, I won't tolerate any advances on my wife."

His uncle chuckled, turned and left.

Leo looked at the carriage with his eyes narrowed. His eyes were normal-looking again.

"He was lying, he was scouting; he is after our lady. There is something bad about him. I didn't get close enough, watch him; he is not to be trusted."

Darcy hurried inside. Elizabeth had gone up.

The first thing that he saw was Miss Bingley, who had not learned her lesson.

"I thought that country lasses could carry babies just like cattle, placid…"

Leo hissed, and Miss Bingley felt a hand around throat, squeezing.

"I think you need to watch your tongue, some have been known to fall into great peril for less than that. Tread carefully."

"Come up please, she is not well," Mrs. Stone called him.

He ran. He was upset when he saw Lizzie, she was very ill and couldn't stop throwing up. All her color had leached out, she was very pale.

"There is an evil influence here, which is the reason her father our Lord wanted her away from our place. She is now very sensitive to darkness because of the new life she carries. Introduce me to each guest, one at a time." Leo asked.

The warriors all cared for Elizabeth, that was clear to him, and he had seen them take great care with her.

He sat with her, holding her hand. The dogs sat next to him. They didn't like to see her ill.

"What happened, forgive me, I was gone too long."

"Not sure, the room started to spin around. I'm sorry to say that I was sick before leaving the dining room."

Darcy chuckled, "On top of Miss Bingley,?"

They all laughed, Elizabeth grinned, "No, unfortunately, it wasn't much, but I heard her making a big deal."

The sickness eased, "Your guests must leave," Leo was emphatic.

They all agreed; particularly, after George came and told him that Louisa and Hurst had gone somewhere in a hurry. Charles was fishing, and Miss Bingley was down for a nap, away from the family wing.

After that Elizabeth got better, Darcy, needing to take care of a few things, asked her if he could go two rooms down the hallway.

He went to his study, next to his room, he didn't want to go far since the feeling of unease wouldn't leave him.

He felt someone else, and in front of his eyes, a strange being who looked much like him showed up. One of them, one of Elizabeth's people.

"Ah, it is true, I feel that you are mine, I didn't know. Your great grandmother was my love. I asked her to come with me, but she thought I was a demon. If I had known she was pregnant, I would have returned, but I was hurt. I have terrible luck in love. Maybe one day, I love mortals, and think that I'm destined for one."

Darcy was speechless.

"I cannot stay long," he gave him a medallion and touched his face. Darcy felt loved, it was hard to explain. "I am elated that you are mine."

"I have a half-brother, he is around."

"Two, I have two grandchildren, my cousin will be thrilled. I will explain later, I have done things that brought me much grief. One doomed my descendants and me to suffer extreme jealousy. The other, after your great-grandmother, left me unable to make life. And here you are. I wish I could stay, not sure...maybe...I must ask my Lord."

He looked around. "I sense new life, where? It is mine as well."

"Who are you?"

"I am your great grandfather, I am a prince, I govern a large province. I must talk fast; my Lord told me about you; he wanted me to know about you; I am happy beyond words. Take good care, call if you need me. Keep the medallion around your neck. You are fortunate that our princess is married to you." Indeed he was talking very fast.

Darcy had questions, he hoped to get a word or two. No chance, the next second he was gone. Darcy was learning, he hung the medallion. To his surprise, he could touch it, but it wasn't visible, just like the bracelet.

He was done after taken care of a couple of things, so he went to her room. He invited her for a walk. He offered his arm, and he covered the hand on his arm with his. She leaned onto him, her mother was right, she craved him.

She should tell him what her father had said. She needed to ask him again. Later, she would say it then at the appropriate time. As soon as they were out, the color came back to her cheeks. "This is so beautiful, I wish you could see my parent's place. It is different, lots of vegetation, but this is lovely."

They walked on a path moving away from Pemberley's buildings.

He looked troubled, "That is where I found my sister, I didn't tell you about her. It was a great tragedy, she fell from the horse, it was snowing. It took a day to find her. Now, I think something else happened when we were fourteen. That time is not clear, I wasn't well for a while." He didn't tell her how much he had changed afterward.

"Which we?" She asked covering his hand with hers. She could feel his tremors.

"We, the two of us, and George. We played when younger, Richard joined us whenever he came. George was flirting with someone, he is a year older. Usually, he came with us, not that day."

"What happened?"

"Don't know, one minute we were horse racing, then, don't know. I still miss my sister," eyes looked far away. Darcy was feeling the ugly thing scratching wanting to get out his head.

The dogs were following them, all of a sudden they weren't around.

"Wind, Merlin?" He called them.

Elizabeth looked alarmed, "Something is wrong."

He sensed as well. He needed assistance. For once Darcy wasn't proud; he felt others near. He touched the bracelet, but nothing happened.

There were several cloaked figures all around them. They heard the dogs growling. The beings didn't wear cloaks, they were covered by darkness, Darcy noticed, somewhat surprised.

Gavin suddenly appeared, "Go back, I sensed danger." Then stopped them.

"I see others ahead. Stay, wait."

Darcy looked and saw several figures, not sure how many. Mrs. Smoke and Mrs. Grey appeared from behind a tree, the area turned dark grey and filled with smoke.

Darcy was lifted inside the smoke, and away from the circle of attackers, He was right outside the house after the smoke dissipated. Elizabeth and the dogs were right by him. Echtwulf and Leo were next to them. Echtwulf moved towards the trees.

Darcy wanted to go back. "I must go and help." He went after Echtwulf.

"No Grey and Smoke are out. They will take care of whoever is left."

"Who were they?"

"Not sure, two of those were renegades, the others, not sure."

"Why?"

"They want our dear lady. Introduce your guests to either Gavin or Leon."

Mrs. Reynolds came out. She always had a keen sense for trouble.

Darcy went to her, "I need your nephews and the others to be here, send a messenger."

She smiled, "I already have."

He lifted his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Something is wrong," she lowered her voice. "Is the Mistress an angel? One in my family saw one once. I think you are a part angel."

Ah, it made sense, his ancestor, he nodded, "Yes, in the strictest of confidences, something like that. We think she is in danger."

"We believe there is wickedness around here, your father did as well. He was tricked into marrying your mother, he loved my sister, who was with child, George and his brother, your uncle Edmund was furious. When he came back, my sister was married to George Sr, and your father to the lady Anne, well... never mind."

"A brother, I see, let's talk later," Darcy wanted to ask about the day when his sister had died.

"What is going on?"

Mrs. Grey suddenly appeared, "Sir you must come as soon as you are done."

"What is going on?"

"I found your sister, hiding behind a tree, she was furious when I brought her back. I have her by the stables."

"Please find George, she needs to be taken back, George knows where. Mrs. Reynolds needs to send Fergus and a couple more. Could you help me?"

Mrs. Grey smiled, her chance, "Yes, of course."

Darcy didn't need this, who was Georgiana trying to see? He would kill the bastard. The headache was coming back.

Bingley was back from fishing. Miss Bingley was back in the drawing room as well.

Lizzie sat by that fire. Darcy next to her, if he moved too far, she got sick. Miss Bingley kept staring, she couldn't stand to see Mr. Darcy holding his wife's hand.

Darcy understood that she needed to feel him near, it was fine by him; it was soothing, it brought back memories of his beloved sister, how he wished he could see her again.

More and more he wished to have a chance to do it right, have a lengthy courting, knowing Elizabeth more; mostly, so she wouldn't leave him. Frankly, he was wondering what to do with Georgiana, he didn't know anymore.

The companions were taking turns outside, combing the area. The Highlanders came to introduce themselves, they were fierce looking, dressed in traditional garb, but elegant; they weren't common folk. Miss Bingley smirked when she saw them, looking down on them. Elizabeth gave her an ugly look.

Charles sat to stare at Lizzie, who tried to start a conversation, "Mr. Bingley have you seen my sister?"

"No, I have been too busy; besides they left with your father."

Caroline's snickers irritated her.

"Why the laughter?" Elisabeth asked. Merlin snarled, Wind growled, both in tune with their mistress.

"You know," she covered her face with the fan and snickered rather loud.

"No, I don't, perhaps you should explain." Lizzie didn't sound meek.

"Your scholarly father had an ahem." Miss Bingley cleared her throat a couple of times.

"A what?" Elizabeth asked.

"He had a tryst with a Lady." Miss Bingley ascertained.

Darcy surprised her. "Miss Bingley, I would be careful of my words. Her father had nothing with my aunt; they were each other's first love, met again, and they married. It wasn't, and it isn't any of your business. Let me remind you that you are a guest, and my dear Lady Darcy, who is now titled, is your hostess. Her father would be an earl if you missed that one."

Caroline blushed. Elizabeth grinned, and Charles chuckled.

"Caroline, you forget your place. Perhaps you want to go back to London, I don't, so you'll go back alone." Charles told his sister still smiling. However, his words were made out of steel, no friendliness behind them, Caroline understood.

They could hear loud voices, Hurst came in with five men.

"I hope it is not a problem, these are my cousins and a couple of their friends, I met them when I went to visit a friend who is staying nearby. They had too many cups, and it is getting dark."

Lizzie's hand turned cold as ice. L'roy appeared right behind Elizabeth, but nobody took notice. Darcy noticed her changing, and he didn't like it. She was cold and listless. Leo entered the room, and the men stared.

"My lady you must go to rest," Mrs. Smoke came by Elizabeth.

The five men were looking at Elizabeth, only at her.

Darcy felt a voice inside his head. "She must leave the room, they are trying to see her womb. Walk in front of her. Mrs. Stone will walk behind. She will block everyone."

He stood, and before he could get in front of her, Miss Bingley screamed, "Fire."

The room filled with dark smoke. Where was 'his wife? "Lizzie, Lizzie…"


	10. The Longest Day

The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use or further developed by anyone. Glorioux

* * *

 **The Longest Day**

The room was darkened by heavy smoke; strangely, nobody was coughing.

Darcy heard Lizzy, "I'm here," he took her arm.

"I am in front of you, tune your eyes. This is not smoke but invoked darkness." Leo told him.

"Don't, let her be," Darcy exclaimed when someone tried to push him away from Elizabeth. He held on to her. The struggle stopped after he heard a groan and a body falling.

"Here I will help," he heard Gavin who took her away. A strong wind seemed to have entered from an open window, and several candles were lit at once. By then, Lizzie has been ushered out the room, Gavin had her on his arms.

The entire incident took less than a couple of minutes. When the 'smoke' dissipated in seconds, it revealed the Highlanders and three footmen with candles. There was a smoldering rag by the fireplace, probably placed to explain the fire.

Darcy gritted his teeth, trying to control a murderous rage, he nearly growled at Hurst and his five guests, who were standing not far from him. He noticed Hurst; he was unhappy, but not sure with whom, he stood away from the 'guests.' The tension between the group was evident.

One of the Highlanders brought by Mrs. Reynold to help, was bent by the fireplace. He looked, "No, I cannot find a reason for the smoke. Someone should close the windows." He shook his head at Darcy, who wanted to kick out the entire bunch.

In less than one day, outsiders and guests managed to disrupt his household. Although he couldn't blame the attack outside on them, he was nearly sure that they were behind it. Someone or more than one person were trying to abduct his wife. And how did they found that she was back so soon? He wanted to find out. He would say one or more of his guests were behind it; it was time to do something.

Darcy noticed the dogs by his feet. Wind stood in an aggressive posture his lip raised, showing his teeth; Merlin sat on his foot, growling softly, both dogs' ruffs stood up.

"My wife is not well, this is not a good time for the company," he wanted all of them gone. "I can arrange a carriage if you had too much to drink."

He didn't say more and went after Gavin. He met with George at the door; he was just coming in.

"Make sure they are gone. Mrs. Grey can take you to the filly," Darcy saw Mrs. Grey right behind. George nodded, he wanted to go back to Georgiana.

He left the room without nothing else to say, without a second glance he nearly ran; the dogs were right by him. Apparently, they had chosen him; they had sensed they were all there to protect Lizzie, and he was their leader. Both had been raised as warriors, and always chose whoever they saw best fit to command them. Elizabeth would later joke that all the table morsels had played a significant role in their allegiances, then, Darcy would grin and the dogs would woof.

Darcy caught up with Gavin and noticed how he looked at his wife. The familiar anger rose; but, quickly, was dismissed as jealousy; they were guards left by her father, he reasoned.

He turned and saw Stone; her eyes were fixed on Echtwulf who stood at the top of the staircase. This wasn't the first time he had seen her staring at the warrior; but, he wasn't sure why it annoyed him. He was confident that Echtwulf was their leader since all deferred to him.

As soon as they were away from the room and going up the steps, Elizabeth improved; she felt better.

She told Gavin, "Put me down, let me walk." Gavin let her down, and Darcy held her arm immediately, pulling her away from Gavin.

Echtwulf's eyes were fixed on Elizabeth, his handsome face was marred with concern; Darcy had already noticed that his interest in Lizzie was different, but he might be imagining it.

"What happened there?" Darcy asked he hoped they knew. "That wasn't smoke; it didn't smell like anything was burning. Besides, the flues are cleaned regularly."

Leo answered, "That smoke was made by using dark energies, forces. It is disadvantageous that we have difficulties controlling such forces. While we are here our abilities are somewhat diminished. However, Wind is a good dog to have, as well as Merlin. While one opened the window, the other blew the 'smoke' out the window, good beasts."

"Ah, I will make sure they get a filet for dinner," Darcy said.

"L'Roy kept them away during the short darkness, he fell one down," Mrs. Stone added.

Darcy chuckled, "A filet it is for our noble L'Roy."

"With mushrooms, he finds them delightful," Elizabeth added.

L'Roy who was perched at the top banister hooted; he agreed and winked an eye.

"So, again, who are Hurst's guests? I recognize the two, they are neighbors; I need to tell you about them later. But why was Hurst so annoyed? He was keeping his distance from them."

Mrs. Smoke that returned from checking the mounts of Hurst and his party answered. "Two are something other than human, but not one of ours. I think we all agree, this group wants her, as to for what, I am not sure."

Leo added, "Some practice the dark arts. What I don't know is if they are the same who attacked you outside, although I would think so. But what you need to do to start with, is to send your friends away. Yes I noticed, Hurst was unhappy; it had something to do with the incident."

They finally arrived at her room, and everyone left.

In the room, she sat on the bed. "I need to..." She signaled at the basin left for her. He brought it and held it; she had dry heaves. When she was done, he sat by her.

"Breathe in, shh." He rubbed her back, and she leaned unto him.

The dogs just showed in the room with the owl, who perched at a vantage point and stood looking at the doors.

Merlin floated for a second to her lap, and Wind put his head on Darcy's knee. Both whined worried for their mistress.

He stood for a few seconds to get a wet towel, Darcy noticed changes around the room, in the dressing room there was a fixed bowl with water, a basin with running water, a large porcelain tub with water spouts, and other things he didn't recognize.

He had no time to look closer, took a towel, wet it on the basin with warm water, and brought it to clean her.

He would learn that only a few could see it. It was there for his wife's convenience.

He dried her face, gave her a sip of a hot peppermint tea that someone had brewed and brought up earlier. It was warm; he didn't question it, he had learned a lot in a day.

"It was like the day we married when I felt someone inside my head. Today, I felt a hand reaching here," she pointed at her lower stomach. "I was afraid that it was going to hurt the baby."

Darcy saw red, he tried to control his anger knowing how she reacted to negative emotions. He held her hand and kissed her palm while taking deep breaths.

"No, that cannot be tolerated. I will ask the entire lot to leave; I can do it. Nobody is going to hurt you; it is not going to happen. If I lose a good friend so be it; of course you come first, this is your home.

She looked at him with less bad feelings, he had been different, a little caring. Maybe it'd all be okay. He didn't know, but she needed him because of her nature. He also didn't know that much of that first night was forgotten.

Later, he would recall her father's words, he had said that he was giving her a gift of forgetfulness and sleep. It wasn't done for his benefit; it had been part of the healing process, but some of the memories remained.

Her mother had told her how she would need him physically, and she'd hated the idea. She remembered while he rubbed her back gently. Her mother also told her, "Darling if you could learn to care for him, it would benefit you and the children. The babies are already at a disadvantage as you know." She had nodded, she knew.

"He treated you as most men treat their brides in the place where you and I grew up. Perhaps he behaved worse than many, true. It was, and it is wrong, but you should give him a chance. At least as long as you are there."

He sat by her and noticed that she was shaking.

"How about if we do like in the morning," he asked pointing at his lap, "would you let me hold you, it made you feel better." He wondered if she would sit on his lap; he would like the closeness.

It sounded perfect to feel his arms, to feel protected, she could take care of herself but was afraid for the babes, they responded badly to whatever was around.

She nodded, and he pulled her up onto his lap. She sighed, feeling somewhat better.

He felt tenderness, so he lowered his face and just pressed his lips to hers, she accepted it. How strange, it wasn't sexual, he just wanted to comfort her. Something was healing a wound; he needed to talk to Mrs. Reynolds. He needed to know about that day, she knew something, he was certain.

The dogs were watching him. L'Roy was carefully looking away until he left the room by opening a window with his beak, to stand right outside.

They sat for a while. Elizabeth leaned her head on his chest while he rubbed her back rhythmically. He leaned his face on her head. It was a perfect moment, his body relaxed with his wife on his arms. He didn't desire her, just felt content. He moved to rest his back on the headboard and closed his eyes; the dogs went to sleep; they all did.

The doorknob from the door connecting her room to his turned once. He became awake immediately.

Leo and Stone appeared by them and put a finger over their lips.

Darcy nodded, she was trembling again; so he held her closer with one hand while the other hand went inside his pocket. In there, he had a small pistol, he took it out; once he was done, he held her tighter.

What was going on here? He was going to put the entire lot in a carriage, even if there were a snowstorm. He would pay for their lodging. This was insufferable, he couldn't tolerate this nonsense. His wife was just back, and in between his relatives and friends, they were going to ruin any chances he might have to keep her.

The knob turned again, and they heard the voices, one was Richard's, he sounded angry, "What are you doing here?"

Luisa Hurst answered, "I am sorry. I lost my way in the smoke, I am dizzy."

"What? The smoke over an hour ago? I bet it was smoke; listen, You shouldn't be here. I heard what has happened today. Be advised, I am going to tell William what he should do with you all."

Richard's honed senses told him to stand still, it seemed there was someone else in the room. He grabbed Louisa's arm and pushed her out the room. One of the Highlanders ushered her away from the area.

Richard locked the door wondering how Louisa wasn't seen by the guards before she entered the room. Then he walked into Elizabeth's room since he saw Leo and Stone, as her friends called her.

Mrs. Smoke knocked, Darcy placed Lizzie on the bed and called Merlin. The small dog jumped on the bed but lay on the side closer to the door. Wind, stood by Darcy.

"Come," Mrs. Smoke and Richard entered the room, from different doors.

Richard made a sign to indicate that someone else was in the room. They understood, and everyone looked surreptitiously while still talking.

"What is going on here? Who were those with Hurst?

It felt as if there were another person in her room. L'Roy perched just outside the window, flew to the balcony. He spit out a large flame, followed by a groan, and nothing followed. The smell of charred cloth entered the room.

"Whoever was hiding inside the shadows, dark arts. However, now that we know, we can protect the area better. Stone, take care of it." Leon indicated, looking at her with longing.

"Yes sir will do, will be back when done."

"Thanks, everyone."

Richard looked around, "Who are all these people? I am Colonel Richard Fitzwilliams."

He pointed at Leon, Stone, and Smoke, and at the giant bird.

Leon introduced them, "I am Leon, Stone, Smoke, and L'Roy," he saw Elizabeth's face when he referred to the females by their name. That is how we prefer to be called between us, but if you wish, Mrs. Stone and Mrs. Grey. "

"As for who they are, it's a long story. I'll see you in the drawing room and tell you, "Darcy pointed at the third door to an interior drawing room.

Richard saw Lizzie and his face lit up, Lady Darcy, he bowed, "My pleasure. Do rest." He liked her for his cousin, and she was a beauty, a veritable feast for the eyes.

Richard was many things but not a poacher. His father's sins were not his sons', they were not like him, they had a code of honor. The daughters, they were another story. One's husband was a strange bird, a secretive and overdressed arrogant Lord, he had lived in the continent until recently. The other was a pompous man, a friend of his, younger than Richard.

Richard's eyes caught Mrs. Smoke, he looked at Darcy and winked. Good luck, Darcy smirked. She was made out of steel. At least his eyes would be off his Elizabeth.

"Where is Bingley?" Richard asked

"He must be downstairs."

"I think for tonight, we post guards by the entrances to the family wing."

"How about a dinner brought for us in the adjacent drawing room. I can introduce you, and bring you up to date. The Bingley can dine alone, We have a good excuse with Lizzie."

At dinner time, Darcy, Elizabeth, Richard, Echtwulf, Gavin, Leo, Mrs. Smoke, and Mrs. Stone sat to eat dinner. George and Mrs. Grey had left with Georgiana. Footmen brought the dinners along with bottles of wine.

"I could get used to this," Leo tasted the French claret.

All the newcomers agreed, they liked most everything; the dogs got their own plates with filets. L'Roy was served a regular dinner plate, and also a glass of wine. Elizabeth laughed at the faces Richard and Darcy made.

L'Roy stared at Richard most of the dinner. Elizabeth asked, "Col F..."

Richard stopped her, "Richard, I am your your

"Lizzie, I am yours," both smiled, "L'Roy wants to know if you are a twin."

Richard did a double take, everyone smiled but Darcy, who also raised an eyebrow. Lizzie explained, "Ah, hmm, L'Roy has another form. Not sure why he is sticking to it...No, I know why. It is because he has difficulties changing his two forms' appearances, and he is, well, different. Not different ugly, not at all," all the women smiled, "anyway, the owl is more acceptable here."

"Lizzie, what is your other appearance, may I ask? I sense that every one of you is something else. You can trust me, ask William."

"With your life. You see, Richard and I found my father's secret library when we were eight. We got in big trouble, but we had many questions afterward. We read about beings just like you and some others. Although we were punished, my father said these books were true, and they had been accumulated throughout the ages."

"Ah, that explains much. Your relative must have found his love because of the affinity. I suspect there have been others coming thru the gates for a long time." Gavin interjected.

"So? And no I am not a twin. Or not that I know. There were several of my siblings who didn't make it, not sure how many." Richard looked at L'Roy, who stared back at him thoughtfully.

Lizzie looked at Leo, he stood up, and just for a few seconds, Richard saw Leo as he really was. His mouth opened in awe. He was fascinated with the glowing markings all over his face. "Are those, hmm, ah, wings?" He pointed.

"Yes," Leo answered, he was back to being an average human.

"Does this mean that Lizzie is the same?" Richard asked.

"Uh hu," she answered and grinned.

"Well that explains why others are trying to abduct her, but how do they know that she's here?" Richard, as he usually did, was conducting an investigation.

Darcy told him about the wedding and how someone had reached out and touched her. But, he still had no explanation why they already knew that his wife was there.

"Wait I remember something that I've meant to tell you. Hurst's cousins stay at a small estate that borders mine in one corner. I saw them recently with a big telescope. They were looking in this direction. They claimed they were looking at the stars. Perhaps, since they were on top of a hill, a higher place; and they argued that it was a perfect place to stargazers."

"When did they get here?" Richard asked.

"Around the end of November, a few weeks ago." Darcy answered.

They agreed that they needed to go up and look at the place. As for his guests, Bingley's family, they needed to leave as soon as possible.

Echtwulf and at Richard and told him, "Indeed we can trust you because you will not be able to repeat anything you heard here today; even if you tried, so don't try."

Richard wasn't offended, "Understood, and there is still the small matter of Mrs. Hurst; how was she able to come in the room unseen? It is impossible with so many people guarding the rooms."

They agreed to investigate. Elizabeth yawned. Richard offered, "I will take the dogs out; so why don't y ' all go to sleep and I will look around."

"Leo and Smoke, you go with him," Echtwulf ordered; afterwards, everyone left after saying good night.

Elizabeth fell asleep as soon as she was helped by Mrs. Stone to get ready for bed. Darcy sat to look at her. He knew that his feelings for her had changed during the time apart. He decided that he would do whatever it took to keep her with him.

Merlin took his place on the headrest; Wind took his place between the doors; and Darcy fell asleep sitting down.

Unseen dark shadows roamed around Pemberley, but the room was too well guarded, time to do something else.

During the night Elizabeth moved next to his sleep, he opened his arms, and she moved into his safe embrace.

Hurst and Louisa had a big argument, the guardian posted heard the loud voices, and he decided to inform Mr. Darcy as soon as he saw him the next day.

All was quiet until Elizabeth was awoken by her husband's whimpers of terror. He was holding her tight, his body was like ice. He kept saying, "No, no...Someone help!"


	11. Nightmares and New Hope

**The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use it further developed by anyone. Glorioux**

* * *

 **Nightmare World**

Before he went to sleep Darcy was thinking that the last two months were one the worse times of his life along with the time of his sister's death. Now he was caught inside a nightmare It was very real, not dream quality.

 **—** _Dreaming_

 _He_ _was watching someone forcing his sister Helena Beatrice, Elli-Bea. After he was made to swallow something bitter, he was forced to rape her. Bea was crying and telling him that it wasn't his fault._

 _It changed, he was the one being raped while the men were laughing, and there was also a woman... they were very drunk. He kept calling for help, but nobody would come. Then the unthinkable happened, Lizzie fell inside the ravine breaking her neck._

 _Then the scene repeated, this time was Lizzie getting raped, and the one in the ravine was Bea. The masked groups would do the same, or a variation, on and_ on.—

Lizzie couldn't wake him up. Soon everyone was in the room. Mrs. Grey, the trained Medicus came. She tried to see inside his mind, but it was only darkness. She tried to see inside his mind, but it was only darkness. Lizzie, surprisingly, didn't get sick. She was steadfast by him. Richard was called, but George stayed with Georgiana.

It was near dawn when Merlin jumped on the bed after being pushed down several times by everyone.

One minute he was there, the next gone, he had jumped next to Darcy, touched his head with his nose, and disappeared.

Echtwulf thought aloud, "Merlin isn't a dog but is a beast known for is special powers, nobody knows for sure all of them. They just appear at your doorstep, we think that they live in remote places. The name Merlin was given by our Lady's mother, a magical myth of this place. I believe he likes William and has chosen him as his leader."

"I notice that he is always by William, in a few hours he changed. Now my husband is his favorite."

"I agree, most peculiar, but as I said before, they do things like that. They go somewhere until they find their companion. It is their way. William is his chosen. It says much about him." He though for a minute that William might not be who they thought, it was puzzling. The small beasts only chose clean souls. How could it be?

"I think he went inside William to rescue him. He is trapped inside by something or someone, by whatever is around here. We must wait. Meanwhile, the guests must be told that he is indisposed, same with the lady. Make sure nobody else is admitted. If it were William alone, we could act, but the new life prevents us."

Leo added, "I don't want anyone here, not even trusted servants. We just don't know what is happening." Leo seemed to be in charge of security. "We need to look in old records."

The ordeal lasted 36 hours, but Lizzie remained steadfast by his side, taking short naps.

Darcy's body turned cold as ice; he couldn't be warmed up. They never have seen anything like that. They were powerless against whatever was going on.

She and everyone else could see Darcy's face bruised and battered, and his nose bled intermittently. But when Echtwulf uncovered and looked at Darcy's body, he shook his head in disgust, and would not let Elizabeth see it.

Elizabeth took to nurse her husband, nobody stopped her, it would have been pointless, she was resolute.

—Dreaming and Merlin

 _Darcy kept reliving versions of the dream on and off. That was until Merlin showed up; the fierce dog no longer looked like a dog, but a creature reminding him of a ferret, but larger; the face was different not ugly, yet frightening._

 _Right away, Merlin turned into a nightmarish creature, bitting, scratching, flinging large rocks; finally, it kept tormentors at bay enough to create a moat of fire around the two of them. Whoever tried to breach it, would meet phantasmagorical creatures that came out the fire to attack the intruders._

 _At some point Merlin took him out the place, Darcy thought by floating and hid them inside a warm cave. In the dream, Darcy wanted to rescue the two of them, he just didn't have the strength; he kept trying to crawl out of the cave, but he just couldn't._

 _Suddenly the dream changed, the others had Elizabeth right outside the cave, they wanted her baby. Their hands were touching her belly, and he could do nothing about it, just look._

 _Finally, Merlin pulled him away from the cave with supernatural strength. Apart from whoever, Darcy was able to walk. Merlin showed him the way, guiding him out of a dark forest. Then he saw Pemberley, their room.—_

It was after lunch, a day and a half had gone by when Merlin reappeared. He sat on Darcy's pillow licking his face while banging his tail.

He was cold and tired, had he made it home? "Am I home?"

He was back and awake; Elizabeth and Richard sat by him, both looking worried. L'Roy hooted angrily and expelled a flame against the walls. The door opened and closed, the smell of burnt wool filled the room.

L'Roy had sensed something but was not able to see it. New precautions were put in place; nothing new, during their battles against the darkness there were unknowns.

Besides, they faced an added problem while here; they were forbidden to attack, and they could only act in self-defense. The newcomers' kind couldn't start killing without knowing who was behind because it could affect Elizabeth, and somebody knew it; apparently, someone knew a lot about them.

If they act other than in self-defense, they could close the entrances from their realities into this one.

"What is going on? I had a very realistic nightmare," Darcy asked, shivering.

Richard pointed at Darcy; indeed, all the bruising was disappeared in front of their eyes.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked.

He noticed that she held his hand, so he caressed it with his thumb, "What happened," he asked, "what is going on?"

"First, are you still cold?"

He nodded. When they told him what they had witnessed, he tried to remember, but most was gone, he only remembered the last part of his ordeal, after Merlin pulled him away. However, some memories of the violence remained on his head.

Looking at Elizabeth, reminded him about the terrible weeks when he thought her gone, never to see her again; fearful, he started shaking.

He was quiet, "I want to clean up, have them send water."

Lizzie smiled, "No need, Mrs. Smoke can draw you a bath."

"Ah, yes, I remember." He couldn't stop the chills racking his body. Wind came and put his head on the bed; at once a warm breeze enveloped him; it came from Wind.

Echtwulf sat by Darcy and talked on his head, "She is here for now. Use your time well. Things might change."

Darcy nodded, he realized that maybe he had a chance. He still wanted to ask about...he stopped. Later, to someone else.

"Thanks, my good boys, let's see what special treat the cook fixes for you." The dogs barked agreeing.

After the unbelievably warm and pleasant bath with the dogs sitting by him, he felt better. Now, more than ever, he needed to talk to Mrs. Reynolds.

Later while they ate Lizzie teased him, "The dogs are glad you are well, no wonder, you feed them half of your plate, and they got half a chicken each. Maybe I should do the same."

He grinned, a smile was what he needed.

After they were done, he stayed with Gavin. Darcy liked him, except that he looked at his wife too much. Darcy noticed Gavin grinning; darn, he had to remember the newcomers heard his thoughts.

Darcy looked at the time, "It is late, no wonder that you all were worried."

Gavin was helping him since he wasn't feeling very well, "You were out one and a half days."

Darcy was surprised. "What did you tell my guests?"

"Nothing much that you two were indisposed that's all."

"Ah," since the others were gone, he decided to ask him. "I have a question, it's in the strictest of confidence. I am not sure who to ask. I think that the way we are in this world, is not the same in yours, I mean in the marital bed."

"Yes?"

"Well, Elizabeth's father, and whoever she is promised to, thought that I had been too..err...rough? I was very passionate, perhaps too much since she had no experience. I must confess that when I am with a female, I lose myself, something takes over, is that wrong? I had no experience with ladies," he blushed.

A shadow crossed Gavin's face. "I heard about it. Her distress..." but he couldn't finish because Miss Bingley's screams reached them. Caroline was screaming, "Charles, he is bleeding, a knife."

Leo and Echtwulf were already there. Richard caught up with Darcy and Gavin.

Charles had a knife in the middle of his back, he had ripped someone's coat.

Leo bent obscuring the view, "It went in just a little; no wait, it was in all the way; a long blade."

Echtwulf stood by Carole; he touched her forehead. She didn't notice.

"What happened, tell us."

"I am not sure maybe I had dozed. My sister and her husband went to visit his relatives. Next thing I see is Charles on the ground," she closed her eyes.

Echtwulf nodded that was what he saw.

Charles has to be moved. Someone went to get Mrs. Grey at the dower house.

Echtwulf told Darcy, whispering, "The one who did it, hid behind a shroud. It is all made with dark arts. I can see in his memories. He saw something he deemed wrong, so he went to stop it and was nearly killed. He will be well in a couple of days. I wasn't able to heal it completely, but he should be better."

Darcy realized, they would need to stay. Whoever did it, might have meant to delay their departure.

"Let me show you, pervasive damage, see here, he fought whoever; it was brutal. He might be a scavenger, but he saw something wrong, and I guess he is your friend."

His knuckles were bruised, his face was a mess.

"Whose coat, It is fine wool. Everyone had a dark coat."

"Why didn't Miss Bingley hear anything?"

Nobody had an answer.

They ate dessert up in their room. Echtwulf was concerned of another attempt, "William is barely better, better to keep some distance."

Richard wanted to talk to his cousin about an irregularity he had seen, and he was yet to have a chance. Hopefully, it was nothing.

Georgiana

At the dower house, Georgianna was getting ready to leave. She had a letter to meet him; brought by a servant, in her trust, helping her. She opened the door of her room; just outside in an alcove, George sat on a small couch, playing cards with Fergus, Mrs. Grey, and Miss Reynolds.

"Going somewhere dear sister?" George asked.

Fergus chuckled, "Don't try the window, it is barred."

"The maid has been dismissed, she wouldn't tell us the name, but it doesn't matter because she is gone now. Her family will suffer because of you, they needed the money. You need to stop, your brother is trying to save you from ruin."

She snarled and went back into her room screaming, "You cannot stop him; he'll get me."

"Let him try, it will be good to meet the bastard," George mumbled &*and all agreed.

Interlude Part 1

It was bedtime. Darcy looked at Elizabeth getting ready for bed. His wife, she was his, the knowledge gave him a warm feeling.

He could discern her body, and he felt as if he were burning. The bird and two dogs, those he knew they were something else, were keeping their distance. L'Roy perched near the window, looking away. Merlin on a chair also looking away, and Wind sprawled by the door to the hallway.

"Sorry about Charles, but I wish they were all gone. Miss Bingley is very nasty. Why didn't you marry her?"

"I would not, not for anyone or any money," he made a childish face of disgust.

She giggled. "She is fetching."

"If you say so." He shuddered and made a sick face.

He made her laugh with his disgusted faces. Both laughed like naughty children when Merlin barked and banged his tail while shaking his head, and Wind cleared his nose and sneezed.

"You all agree, I see," Darcy told the dogs, Merlin barked agreeing.

"I miss my parents, and I am afraid for the baby." She almost said, babies.

"I am afraid for you, in my nightmare someone wanted to reach inside and take the babe. That won't happen. Come lay here, let me hold you." He would be happy if she were her close, nothing else.

In another room, one of the occupants woke up, the feelings coming to him were so strong that he couldn't shut them off. He had come with Elizabeth and knew that coming here was a mistake, in the sense that he couldn't stop the connection. Her father had already warned him. "What he feels when he is with her, you will experience as your own, particularly if you're physically near; I hope it isn't bad."

The best he could do, was to make himself dream the encounter, though he remembered Elizabeth's rough first time. That day when he had felt it all, the darkness had made him sick.

That time, her father had stopped from coming with him to get her. Her father had come alone, and let his bother with his wife. Her father did, however, allow the room's occupant brothers and sister to go with him.

This time, her father would stop Darcy if he were to abuse Lizzie again.

He seriously doubted that Darcy would do it; Darcy was proving to be challenging to assess. The caring man he had seen, was hardly the lusty beast he had been when Darcy took a maiden for the first time.

in her room, Elizabeth felt odd, she had a feeling of wanting something.

He patted the side next to him, and she moved an inch towards him. He kissed her cheek and sighed contented. The small kiss made him happy.

"Now go to sleep my dear, you need rest."

No, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted another kiss. She thought that she was going mad, but her mother's words came back. "Darling, your body will want his touch. It can be good, but you don't have to, you can say no, remember."

"First, err," she looked up; he took her chin and gave her small kiss but she pressed her lips to his, he moved against her. She moved closer to him, he noticed. His arms wrapped around her. She wrapped hers around his back.

He waited to see what she did next...


	12. New Horizons - Old Crimes part 1 of 2

Warning: The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone. Glorioux

Note: this chapter has mature content.

 **New Horizons- Old Crimes Part 1 of 2**

 **Games Couples Play**

William Darcy waited and observed Elizabeth, half smiling, planning his next move. She was playing, he suspected this was her, a playful person, a little daring, and hopefully a lot naughty. The feeling of wronging her before passed thru his mind.

She pulled his chin down and pressed her lips to his. He moved against hers. She even moved closer to him, he noticed. The moment her body was closer, he teased her mouth open while pressing her body closer to his. She could feel his hard sex and pressed harder against, it felt good. It made her warm between her thighs.

His heartbeat accelerated and hoped for more. Darcy liked when Lizzie kissed his lips and teased his to open more.

He caressed her lips with his tongue, she did the same. His hips moved up, wanting more contact, pressed against her and groaned.

She pressed against him making him shudder; wanting more, she half-straddled him making both of them whimper. She couldn't lie, he was a handsome man, one of the best, she wanted him, there was no denying it.

He remembered her naked back clearly. In his mind's eye, he could see her bare slim back with the narrow waist widening to her delectable rump, so luscious; indeed, he often thought about her physical perfection.

When his hands lowered right over her buttocks, a shudder ran along his body. He wanted his lips around her breasts; he wanted his tongue and lips tasting her rump, his mouth everywhere.

The one in the other room was feeling it all as if he were Darcy. He closed his eyes smiling, her mouth was like honey, her body was perfection. The babes made her essence brighter, more alluring. She had given him permission to join before they came. Of course, Elizabeth didn't think that it would happen.

He didn't worry, one day they would be together. A human's lifetime was but a wink. His brother had always hoped to be her other, but strangely had not felt a pull towards her, not even when he met her, granted he wasn't his twin, but still. Even stranger that he could feel through William, he needed to ask her father.

Thus, If William, the part-human, wanted to join them at that time, he might; well if he were accepted by her. It would be good for the three of them. Melding minds and bodies was a powerful experience. Of course, he had never merged bodies with a male before, only with his twin sister in battle.

"Touch me," Darcy whispered. The one thing That he missed because she had never done it. He wanted her touches and kisses.

Her hand moved around his face. When his hand was on top of her bum, she made a sound. He nearly growled. _God_ , her mouth set him on fire.

Lust was lowering like fog, muddling his mind. He, somehow, knew that he couldn't unleash his hunger on her.

The hunger had started a little after his twin sister had died ... something picked at his mind, it was painful. She moved, and the pressure made him groan, so Darcy quit thinking.

His mouth caught hers; her lips, her scent, her soft skin, became his world. He nipped her bottom lip, and she followed suit; he rubbed his lips against hers. His tongue teased her lips, she did the same. Each kiss, each touch made his cock throb. Kissing, he was kissing her. He caressed her tongue with his, she followed. The feel of her hot sex nearly cradling his hard cock, made him wish for more.

Soon they were rolling on the bed, on a long wet wild kiss, his hands moving all over her body, his body moving against her. She did the same, his body craved her touch. They stopped kissing, only touching, they were side by side; neither dared to say anything.

What he wanted was her bare skin, so he pulled her gown up. At feeling her bare legs, he cried. To his surprise, her hands were on his back, under the loose linen shirt he wore, because all the wildness, was halfway up.

He moved his hands up towards her bottom; she followed suit lowering her hands towards his. His heart was beating fast and loud, this was much more he would had nuzzled her neck and bit it gently and felt her shudder. Her hand caressed his bum over the linen trousers while pressing her sex against his. God, it felt so good.

He waited, she nipped his ear and his hips pressed against hers. He smiled, liking the game even more. She was hesitant but did the same. Moved her hips against him, a soft whimper escaped his lips; by then, he could barely contain his desire. His cock was throbbing, it wouldn't take much.

His hands now on her bare bottom, her hands slid under his trousers. He groaned and caressed her bun to the top of her thighs; she did the same. His cock twitched. He loved the game, her hands moving on his body, his fingers so near her sex. Her hands nearly touching his. How he wished.

From there, his control was thin. The memory of his mouth on his wife's sex was often at the forefront of his fantasies

He had to ask. "Darling, I want to see you, there. I want to kiss your cu…" No, he couldn't use the word with her.

He waited while still touching he felt her nod. His heart was going to burst.

"My darling just lie back," he whispered and waited, she did as asked. He sat on his calves right between her legs.

His hand touched her bare legs, his breath now coming in big spurts. His eyes closed, his eyelids were too heavy. He moved down, stretched and kissed her lower belly, over the cloth.

"Keep your eyes open." Darcy heard a voice inside his head and half-chuckle. He was perplexed for a second, but he dismissed it, _I imagined_ , Darcy thought.

All became blurred when he was between her legs, her leg bent over him, his face right by her sex, "Darling, open a little," his mouth moved to kiss and to suck gently. He had read the technique described after she left.

When her moaning started, he knew that was all he ever wanted to hear. His fingers slid wishing to feel her slick channel; he didn't want her to make him stop. The scent and taste of her sex skewed his reality.

Slowly, he slid a finger in and felt the starting contractions, his lips and tongue went faster.

Her hands were on his head caressing and holding on; he was about to spend just pressing against her leg. When she cried softly, and her body shuddered, and, he cried with her; the next second, she squirmed away.

He sighed; what he wanted was to be inside her, but he knew better. Then, he heard her but couldn't believe his ears, "Show me, I want to learn to do the same to you." He saw her biting her bottom lip.

He would do as she asked, "I will." For a moment he was frozen, too surprised.

"Now you lie back." She sounded shy but firm. He didn't know that she had trained daily to be a warrior and her place in their world. She had changed much.

He had to control a smile. The first thing Elizabeth did was to kiss his stomach, and her kisses made him jump.

"Wait," he wanted to, nothing because his trousers were already gone. She grinned, and he smiled back; it was a great use of her powers.

His body shook as her mouth came closer, "How?" he heard her ask.

"No, no, it is okay, you don't have to." He just wanted her touch for now, "Dearest just kiss and touch is enough," her hand on cock made him cry, "Yes, hold it yes," he had to bite his screams when her tongue touched his cock, moving around like he had done with her.

"Gods yes, yes" thrusting in her mouth, "please, please." His body covered with sweat, the pleasure so intense that he wanted to scream.

In the other room, Elizabeth's promised's body bent like a bow, her mouth around his erect sex was most unexpected, this wasn't a common practice, not from one like her, but most welcome. "My beloved, my love, don't stop." He whispered knowing she couldn't hear. She couldn't, but Darcy who did was too far gone to pay attention.

He put his hand over hers, to show her how to move it. She marveled at how smooth and warm his sex was and was surprised at the size. "It is so hard...ah, yes." She remembered it needed to be hard. She would ask him how to call it.

When he moved her hand, she felt his emotions-feeding onto her, which made her want more. She ached, wanting more. His body was so different from her, but she liked it. She liked her husband.

"Don't stop darling... just... yes," as her hand moved his sounds and movements made her burn inside. She kissed and licked the top, just like he had done to her.

His hips were moving with her. He felt the bite, the feeling of his seed about to come. His body writhed in pleasure, "Darling, mouth off…" he came on her hand.

He pulled her up to kiss her; he moved over, already hard once more.

He lifted her to lie her on her back, he wanted to touch and kiss her breasts.

Her world moved different, the gestation was more advanced; although only two months had passed, she 18 weeks pregnant. She had been gone four and one-half months in her world. Thus, he observed that her breasts were bigger, and the nipples darker, _so pretty, for my baby._ Her stomach was also rounder, big for two months.

He licked one then the other as he opened her legs. His finger opened the lower lips, as he tried to play with her nipples.

She moved back, "Please not now, today they are sensitive, they hurt." Meaning her nipples, he stopped and looked at her belly.

He thought he had seen a small shape fluttering, no, he was imagining. At this point, he was barely contained.

He moved up, to lie on top of her, while his fingers slid along her sex, "I want here, please?" He wanted it badly. He nuzzled her neck while he moved to be in place.

"Too big," she said and tensed. Right away, he sensed her fear.

"Let's try a little. I will stop, yes?"

His hard sex was right outside of her core, just at the channel's opening. He wanted in, but she didn't answer.

Oh well, just being with her was enough, it made him groan. After thrusting a little, he was barely in.

"No, it hurts," she started to pull back.

Something was snapping inside him, the need to possess her was driving him. He didn't want to stop but did as she asked.

"Hold it just there, it will be enough."

He held her hand and placed under his over his cock. He kept his hand over hers to move it with his. He thrust going no further. With his other hand, he touched her nub, and he felt her relax. His finger went inside her channel.

"Darling, yes," he felt her sex clenching. She was coming again.

This was enough, he was also coming again. Both were so tired that fell asleep on each other's arms right after.

The want-to-be-a- dreamer, who lived the experience half-dreaming, half-awake, also spent, sunk deeper into sleep. He made a decision, he had a younger brother who was his double. He would have him come, and he would wait for her.

Whereas he wanted to be with her, she was not aware that he was sharing right now. However, he wasn't sure if he should leave, what if something happened to her once he was gone?

A/N hmm, is he learning, has she forgiven his transgressions? Better what does she remember? If you remember Darcy has been told he was granted a gift of sorts, the gift of forgiveness. Any guesses who is her promised, it must be him, no other way.


	13. New Horizons - Old Crimes 2 of 2

Warning: The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either used or further developed by anyone. Glorioux-

 **New Horizons- Old Crimes Part 2 of 2**

 **Guardians - Interlude**

L'Roy had moved outside a while before, he stood on a tree by the window. Mrs. Smoke sat in the dark, she had a small cup and was drinking out of it.

"What are you drinking?" L'Roy had transformed. He was a large male, quite tall, well over 2.15 meters (7 feet). His features were not discernible in the shadows, except for his strange eyes and the long white hair.

He took the cup offered to him, sipped and coughed.

"Human, it is called whiskey," Smoke told him.

"I guess it will do the job." His deep laugh sounded eerie. "Move a little more, there is not enough room for me to sit."

"If you say so," she sounded disappointed when he kept his distance; she should know better by now.

"So, do you think that she is going to stay here? I would like to be here for a while, I like the sun." She asked.

"I do too, the food tastes good. I like the mushrooms and bacon. I will miss them."

"If you have ties to anyone here you could visit."

"I don't, at least I don't think so," L'Roy answered.

She harrumphed.

They sat to guard her, their princess.

 **Old Crimes-**

When Darcy and Elizabeth woke up, he opened his eyes first. She was still asleep, using his chest as a pillow.

He wondered if last night was the first step, he touched her hair and sighed. She was so pretty.

He was going to wake her up, but he thought about his uncle, Fitzwilliams. He remembered his father hiding him whenever his uncle came after his sister had died. It didn't matter, his uncle visited him when he went back to school.

He got up carefully, not wanting to wake her up. He went to get ready to see Mrs. Reynolds. Merlin jumped on his shoulder, but Wind stayed behind. The small beast had become his companion for the long haul. In his dreams he looked different; he probably did.

"Stay with her," he ordered. Merlin growled and didn't budge.

He gave up and went into his room to change. Merlin made himself smaller, a new talent, and went to sleep inside one of his jacket's pocket. Today, he wore a warm country gentleman's jacket, with ample pockets for his critter, and leather britches.

L'Roy came into Elizabeth's room, in his owl st. He wanted to sleep while others stood outside guarding. Being with Smoke could be taxing, he wished they could be friends, but she wouldn't give up.

Darcy found Mrs. Reynolds and they went into his office. They sat on a sofa and drank the tea she had brought with her.

"How did my sister die? I never seem to remember falling out of my horse." He asked her right away.

She looked somber; she had been dreading the day he would ask, "Let me call my daughter, is best if she is here."

Miss Reynolds, Francine, came and sat by her mother.

"You didn't go together, Miss Darcy went ahead riding. You went to meet her as agreed, carrying the small picnic basket that you had waited for. It was near night, and neither of you had returned. There were search parties everywhere." Miss Reynolds recalled the day.

"By nightfall, your father was going out his mind with Both of you gone, and your mother was visiting someone. The later wasn't unusual. Your father and Wickham Sr. found you, someone had beaten you badly and hurt your head. You didn't talk for days, but for the first words. It took nearly a month before you would speak."

Both women dried their eyes, they were visibly upset.

"I don't remember."

"Much later, your Uncle Fitzwilliams found your sister. He claimed that he had seen vagabonds. Your uncle Edmund went crazy. You had tried to defend her, that much was known. You had said so when you were found."

"My uncle found her; he told me. I want to know was she violated?"

Both women lowered their eyes. Gracie, Miss Reynolds good friend and companion, came into the room and held both Reynolds women's hands. They were distressed and wouldn't look at him.

"She was, it was awful. Your father had a terrible fight with your uncle Fitzwilliams, but Lady Anne, your mother, stood by her brother. Your father's brother had to be contained, he wanted to kill both your mother and her brother." She paused, her voice was weary. Recalling the events was difficult.

"You were ill for weeks. Your father took you away. He said that you couldn't stay here. We went with him. We are not sure what happened that day."

He distrusted his uncle, terrible images were coming, parts of the nightmare. He wished he could trust someone. Maybe, Gavin, he seemed open. He had asked George if he knew, but he always avoided him.

They were talking when a rider came with an express.

"Mr. Darcy, it is from Mr. Bennet, I must wait for an answer."

He asked the Reynolds to take the rider to feed him and give him a place to rest.

He opened the sealed message and read it. It was from his aunt, Catherine:

My dear nephew, last night Lydia the youngest Bennett ran away with George Wickham ...The scoundrel met her while he was stationed near them... Thomas is distraught and doesn't know where to look for them; we need your help please come, your loving aunt, Catherine Bennett…

George had just come in, "William, your sister, tried to run away last night. Her mystery lover sent for her. We managed to stop her, but she is furious. We think that whoever he is, is nearby. Wait, William, why are you looking at me like that?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy was looking at George with an assessing look, his eyebrow lifted. He looked a bit mischievous.

"George you really get around, let me read this to you." He read him the letter that his aunt Catherine's had sent.

"So you ran away last night from Kent. You do get around, what now?"

"I was not even in Meryton for a long time. Come to think of it the girl was, hmm, she was a flirt with everyone. Her and the other sister, the two young ladies ran around without any chaperones. Their father an Earl, and they ran wild around the camp. There were rumors, you know."

"We all know. Nevertheless, I need to help Bennett, but cannot leave my wife behind. Her guardians will be upset, they won't like it."

"Probably not, I'll come with you."

"No, you need to stay. I need to talk to her guardians. I think it won't go well. But first, I need to ask your question, what do you know about the day that Bea was murdered."

"William I don't think this is the time. Besides I am not so sure that you should know. The reason is simple, it won't do you good. My father thought that it was a blessing that you couldn't remember. Why don't you let sleeping dogs lie?"

"I don't agree with that. I need to know, please tell me, do you think my uncle Fitzwilliams was involved?" How to tell George that he had a demon inside; one that would destroy his chances for happiness. How to tell him how he went blank when he was with a woman. Or about the lust fits of hunger that started soon after that, he knew they were related. He couldn't.

George looked down at his feet; he didn't want to look at him, "Don't ask me that question because I cannot answer it, let's talk about it later. There is something you should know, your father asked me never to discuss it. What you're asking me is to break my promise."

"Fair, we will talk about it later, but this is not the end of it, be sure of that." Now, William Darcy was afraid that his suspicions were correct. Perhaps his nightmares were real; he hoped not.

They left to look for her. "I need to help her father Bennett, but cannot leave my wife behind."

Her guardians were unhappy; they didn't want to travel by carriage. They wanted to fly and meet him there. "Miss Francine is lithe, we can disguise her as your wife while she flies with us thru a passage."

"I don't know," he told Leo, "let me talk to my wife."

Darcy was curious, if his great-grandfather had been like them, why the children couldn't change. He was thinking that maybe he might be able to do it; he wanted to fly with them. Well, George would as well. Too bad that Richard wasn't the same.

The Reynolds practiced the old religion and had opened the door for his ancestor to come, he had read that. True that they had believed that he was an angel. The Reynolds family, to include Fergus and most of those around, as well as the Highlanders, had 'old' blood.

Mrs. Reynolds was thrice as old as she looked. Her daughter, Francine was even more mixed, with what nobody was sure. Mrs. Reynolds never married, and she was very secretive about her lover, the one she met during a Beltane celebration. Who knew, maybe she still saw him.

He was amid all his rumination when a hand tapped his shoulder, he turned around and found his great grandfather dressed in period clothing. He'd come with a younger female. For a minute he was scared, she looked a lot like Bea, and older Bea, so pretty.

"Here, she is my niece. Our Lord gave us permission to come, he is aware. Please let me help. You are my only descendant, I made a mistake when I pursued my first love, a Lord's wife; the same Lord who cursed me. Indeed, he cursed me and killed my seed, so my Lord is allowing me to be close to you. Maybe this time I will find a suitable human." He grinned.

"The teeth, they must change." Darcy smiled. Yes, he could use the help. His aunt or whoever she was, was beautiful but didn't smile once. "I'll say that you are my cousin."

"Ah, she is a commander, her Gen, err, forget it," his now cousin grinned. "E'ujl is not one for pleasantries, she lacks a happy heart."

She asked, "Is L'roy here?"

"Yes, the bird?"

She laughed derisively, "A bird, ah, yes, his other form; he is an overbearing fool, in either form he is an untrustworthy idiot. I don't want him near me. Sorry, I am happy to know you."

Her uncle laughed, "Aha, the demon lord, the oldest of the L'Roy, it isn't his name is their house. They are princes. I see, the known heartbreaker is here," he snickered.

"L'roy is not an owl?"

"Everyone of the brothers takes this form."

"I see," Darcy smiled mischievously.

"You see nothing, males, all the same. I want him away from me. Is Zeli here? I mean the Lady Smoke."

"Yes, she is." Darcy couldn't stop smiling, she had Bea's bad temper. She even pursed the lips like her, and, yes, she tapped the foot. He wanted to pull her hair to see what she did. One day he would do it.

"Keep them both away." She demanded.

Darcy looked at her, "Aha, I knew it, love gone sour. Jealousy, I can relate."

His cousin guffawed, "Something like it."

She growled and gave both a nasty stare. "I can see that you are family, it will be lovely, the two of you together."

Both men looked at each other grinning. Darcy's heart rejoiced to meet his other family. She was Bea, he'd tell her later.

"What name should we call you since you can stay?

"J'euj?" His cousin suggested.

"No, Sven Darcy and Miss Darcy, a name, let's see Eula?"

They went into the drawing room. Richard saw him and came to him. "We must talk, I saw something that troubled me."

Darcy nodded. "Richard, my cousins, they come from the north, Sven and Eula."

Richard grinned, Eula smiled warmly; Sven seemed surprised and looked at her strangely.

Richard saw someone and walked away, "A pleasure, cousins." He winked at William, he wasn't convinced of the 'cousins.'

Charles was out danger; he sat near Elizabeth. Charles was besotted with her much to William's annoyance.

His 'cousin' raised an eyebrow.

Sven whispered, "He has other blood. It comes from a being who is charming but untrustworthy. They are scavengers that can be good friends unless you have what they want, for example, your wife. Then they will go to any length to get their way."

"Yes, he has been looking at her too much."

"Be careful, murder is not out the question. The ones they want, glow like precious gems. They get their gem most always... I'll try to see thru his eyes. I don't trust him, not with your wife."

Darcy liked 'his' cousin; he was a great help.

"We'll find him, someone. I think I know who; he would be lucky. We can try it later. If they marry wrong, they keep trying, so we need to find him the right one or one that he will believe is the right one. Unfortunately, there is only one right one."

Darcy stood by his wife, she looked at Darcy, and blushed but looked at him straight on. She remembered last night, he was sure.

"Charles, you are all welcome to stay here while you get better, my cousins."

Charles barely looked at the beauty; Eula was exquisite but not to Charles. He looked at no one else because he only had eyes for Elizabeth.

Darcy whispered, "My dear come with me, we must talk."

"Oh, you just came," Miss Bingley approached to appraise Darcy's cousin and smiled coquettishly.

He was formal. Once moved away, Sven whispered, "I like mortals, but I would have to be to be mad to like her, she is full of poison."

Elizabeth and Darcy grinned. Merlin who was sleeping on top of Darcy's foot woofed, Wind agreed.

They went into a private room to read the letter.

She sat on the couch. Her face hardened after reading it.

" My dearest, are you okay?"

"Lydia is my mo, err, Mrs. Bennett's fault, her doing. I want to see my sisters, please?"

Others came into the room.

L'roy's feathers ruffled when he saw Miss Darcy, the cousin. She gave him a cold stare. He flew closer to her, she moved further away.

Darcy sighed, who or what is L'Roy?.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He heard a teasing male voice inside his head.

'Sven' Darcy, fell on one knee in front of Elizabeth and stretched his hand.

Darcy lowered his head, "He is my great-grandfather; the Lords let him come here."

"Lords? You mean my father."

"Fathers," Sven corrected.

She made a face, "Fathers?"

"That is what I said, your fathers." Sven looked at her a little surprised.

She was not happy, she should have told William, but was afraid that he wouldn't understand. Then he would wonder about…him, her other.

"Fathers?" Darcy repeated.

"Yes we all have two fathers, didn't you?"

"No, I..." he stopped.

His uncle Edmund who hated his mother had left. George had the twin who had died.

If all were twins why was his sister, Georgiana, not one, hmm, maybe she wasn't her father's daughter, how interesting. Whose daughter was she? He wondered.

"May I touch the babies?"

"Babies? Darcy looked at Elizabeth. Darcy felt light headed. Twins? He was one, she had twins, had she lied? She must have, first about her fathers, and now about the twins. Maybe there was no hope. His heart ached.


	14. Babies Now and then

**Babies now and then**

"Babies?" Darcy repeated as if in a trance.

"A female, you have a female, a female from you my lady." He fell on his knees while indigo tears rolled-down his cheeks, "and a male."

Eula, who was a High Commander entered the room, L'Roy flew next to her, he noticed how she scanned the room.

Mrs. Smoke gave Eula a dirty look. Mrs. Grey noticed the high commander's anger right away and shook her head. Smoke was still pining away for one whose heart was committed; she liked Smoke and wished that she would end it once and for all.

 _Foolish, why does he want you? He only wants you. You might be a commander and highborn, but you are blind._ SmokespokeinEula'sbrain _._

Eula huffed and left the room.

Elizabeth asked, "What is going on here?"

Sven grinned.

— **L'roy and Eula interlude**.

She shouldn't have come, but she wanted to see them. Eula stood in the primitive yet luxurious room, no running water, no even indoor waste disposal. She waved her hand and created an unseen place to human eyes. "Better, much better. She took her clothes off and shook her wings, cramped from being folded. She wasn't sure how the others did it. They could disguise their appearance but without human blood in their make, the body couldn't fully transform, at least not hers. if you learn as a child it was possble. She remembered her time with L' Roy.

 _Some might considered L'Roy a monster but not her; to her eyes he looked magnificent. He was the older of his ten siblings, kings in a realm taken by the Dark hordes. The brothers had been trapped while his brethren were locked inside walls of darkness, just as it happened in other realms. It was a tactic the Dark Hordes used in many of the realms that they had conquered._

 _His brothers stood by kings; each was paid fortunes; each was an army of one, but as the others like them, they reacted bad in the presence of evil for an extended time._

 _Nearly twice her size, the skin of the color of fire, ever changing. The colorless sensors in his forehead that could morph into deadly weapons, many called them horns. His face was hard; his slanted eyes were the color of dark green stones, his dark sensual lips hid his serrated teeth. They were called demons because their appearance, but in reality, they fought demons._

 _Females everywhere lusted after him, he was a lover without equal. A general, the high commander of thousands of armies. Only the best were chosen to guard the young princess, the one left behind, her relative. He was the best warrior, or one of them. She remembered their past._

 _She had fallen for him when was a young child, the first day in the academy. She must have been the equivalent of ten earth years. He saw her and stayed away no matter what she tried. She played seduction games that usually resulted in sanctions._

 _The day she had completed her studies and training, she took command of a remote post. She left broken-hearted, but hours later, he came to see her. The same day, they became lovers. After that, he took her to every function. They became inseparable, he took her everywhere. She was a princess from a small realm, suitable for someone like him._

 _Unfortunately, unknown to her, he had had many lovers. His favorite, the beautiful Lady Smoke, was a high commander in his army. She was high born, her mother had been a courtesan so she wasn't a princess, not that it matter. Smoke understood that much later when he first rejected her for the princess Eula._

 _The day Eula realized her pregnancy, she ran to him. She came without notice and found them, Smoke and L'Roy in each other's embrace. They were in the midst of what she believed to be a sex session..._

Damn L'Roy, some king he was, only in name, the nasty traitor, seeing him hurt like always, it never stopped. She stood there thinking and stewing when she saw him at the door of her room. He leaned lazily against the door frame.

She stared at L'Roy, "Out of my presence."

He didn't answer, instead walked towards her and touched her face, "My beauty, it is time to forgive. I cannot forget us, I have tried to see you a million times. If you remember, I told you that first day," If we become lovers there is no backing up," you accepted. You are the one, my only one."

"Ha, You still fuck Smoke. I found you." The memories made her ill.

"Fucking is the keyword. Just a physical release, silly female." He laughed, "no I don't fuck her or anyone else, not have done it for eons. I cannot even desire others," he took her hand, inside his trousers, around his erect sex. "This is first time I want anyone since I was with you. What you saw that day was wrong. She tried to seduce me while wearing a disguise, but my body rejected her."

He closed her hand over his hard sex, and his eyes closed.

She didn't pull her hand away, "I saw you with her, in your arms."

"You saw wrong I was in my room and she lay with me, I was asleep. I thought it was you. When I heard you, I woke up and ran after you, but you were gone," he placed her hand on his forehead. He couldn't lie, and she found out that it was the truth.

With a clawed finger he caressed her face, "My beauty, were did you hide my child?"

She paled, "What child?"

"The one you took away and hid. Where my beauty? Where did you hide him? I know it, so you know, we can only have children with our one. Have no doubt, you are mine silly female. What you saw was nothing but sex, but not even that. She was trying to impale herself on me while I was barely awake, my body wasn't fully aroused."

She looked down at her hand.

"So my beauty, where is my child?"

"That you will never know. My child is mine, you lost that right. How did you know?" She held on to her unjustified anger.

"Why? Because someone told me that you were "ill" for a while. I will find out. I think that our child is here, why else would you be here, or is it two children? Your family only has twins, all the royals do."

He lifted her head to look into her eyes. "I have seen how Sven is acting. Where are the children? Our first children. Because I want more, I want at least 10."

She blushed and still say nothing.

"You can move thru time, at least within a few years. I will find out, I can bet that you would leave them either in different places or different times."

His eyes lit up. "I think that I might know. But for now come to me. We have a job to do. Where is that bath?" He held her hand. Minutes later, he was where he always wished, deep inside of her. Eula had tried other lovers but always backed out, she was waiting for him. She still loved him and would always do.

 **Elizabeth**

Smoke was angry, last night again he had pushed her away. She had tried to make him drunk. The arse had stayed away from everyone for decades. All for her, for the Lady who was too blind, what a waste.

In the midst of her rumination, she noticed the tall human with the yellow hair. He was staring; she noticed that he had a physical interest. _Ah, he is also a warrior, why not?_ She thought. Something in him called her; thus, she smiled seductively.

To the dogs and the others were surprised she smiled. Smoke never, ever smiled. They said a broken heart had made her like this, aloof and bitter.

Richard walked towards her, a big smile on his face.

Elizabeth's promised sat next to her when Darcy moved away. She was surprised when he showed her his true face. She hadn't known that he had come, she thought that he was his brother. They looked almost identical, and with the human modifications there was no telling them apart.

"My Lady you must know that I was there last night, I tried to sleep, but I still lived the encounter in my dreams."

She felt her cheeks burning. "You did nothing wrong, I said you could if it happened."

"You must tell him, I think that this isn't right. For an unknown reason, I cannot stop it." He didn't apologize.

"My mother told me as much. He just won't understand."

"Then I must leave, my brother will come in my stead."

"I need you here, don't go. Now that I know, I want you to stay. Ah, I didn't know that you were with him."

"Not exactly, just connected." He grinned, "Better than I could imagine, my beloved."

She cast her eyes down. She was a wanton, she wanted them both. Well, she wasn't fully human, her mother saw nothing wrong with it, it was their way.

"I will try to tell him, right now he is unhappy. Both about the children, he thought there was only one, and about my two fathers."

It was something that she had not yet told Darcy. She hadn't told him that her father was a twin. She knew that William would be horrified to know she had two fathers. Their minds became one when they were with their beloved, and when in proximity only one body. Although, If she had maybe she could have explained other important facts.

"I see. Lying is not good, it leads to bad places."

She nodded. In her heart she already cared for her promised, they were in reality in an union. It was complicated, however, she was starting to like this Darcy.

Darcy sat to look into the nothingness, she had twins and had lied. He was way over his head.

Steve came and sat by him

"May I?" He asked formally.

Darcy shrugged.

"She is just as beautiful as I was told. You are lucky that she carries a daughter, even better, princesses are uncommon. A great honor has been bestowed upon our family. Her promised is a powerful king, and we are nobles but nothing like her fathers, or her promised."

Darcy didn't answer.

"You were surprised at the two fathers. We all have two fathers. Not everyone does, but in battle and in love we merge as one greater being, usually with our twin. Which was the reason your great grandmother didn't go with me. She thought it was bad. My twin is a female so I have a cousin. He came with me, when we woke up, we were two separate beings again, and she was scandalized. She thought that it was wicked. Unnatural she called it."

Darcy nodded, "I could see that."

"We are doomed, no luck in love. He is away, when he is back he will come. We thought it was our destiny to be childless, and now our grandchild has married to the our Lords' daughter."

"She is my wife, do I have another to unite with." Darcy asked; strangely , he felt no jealousy, just curiosity.

"We will talk later."

Darcy noted that Sven avoided looking at him. He would ask again. But he really wanted to know, "Why can't I morph?"

"Did you ever?"

"You keep asking that… I don't think so."

 **The Enemy within**

The day went by, finally was bed time. Soon everyone was down or readying for the night.

The company were all in the rooms in the guest wing, but not I those who were family. Guards were posted at all the entrances to the family wing. Some stood outside the Darcy's rooms, while others stood outside.

A few were preparing for the journey to Kent the next day. Darcy was unhappy with the prospect of traveling by land without his wife, but nothing else could be done. It was a fact, he couldn't travel with them; he wished he could; he no longer saw them as demons.

Charlie slept fitfully when a shadow seemed to leave his body. He shook and whimpered in pain; afterwards he seemed to rest better.

Darcy went into the room. She sat on the bed. His pride was telling him to be cold. Let her lie, who cares, just ignore her. He was forgetting he had much to mend, and he had done very wrong by her. He was choosing to feel victimized instead of understanding why she hadn't told him the truth.

He undressed, got ready and came to bed. She moved to the edge away from him.

He was like many, he liked to ignore the facts. Sometimes when he thought about his wedding night, he felt something akin to shame and remorse. Maybe he should apologize, he wondered. He had zero control when caught by the lust fever, he didn't want this, he needed answers.

The dogs took their usual places, L'Roy stood by the window, if they could have seen his face they would know that he was grinning.

As for Elizabeth, she knew that he wouldn't change. The shy woman was back, she felt bad; she knew that she shouldn't have lied. Her fathers advised her no to withhold the truth. But she though that a son would anchor her to this place.

She wanted her earthly father, her sisters. Now with the Lydia situation she knew that they would need her. She wasn't alone but wished for what was familiar to her, she was mostly confused. When he sat on the bed she avoided looking at him.

The room was barely lit but it made no difference, both had clear night vision. The silence was oppressive, Elizabeth'd tried to go to sleep, but she wasn't able.

Finally, Darcy couldn't stay quiet, "Why the lie? I would had found out." His tone wasn't nasty, just weary.

"Yes, but once I had the babies, you wouldn't have stopped me." She pursed her lips stubbornly, ready to defend her position.

He was going to say something when he noticed that she was again in her bed clothes. He could guess her body, her nipples were discernible thru the thin fabric. The vision was enough to make him burn; at once desire caught him in a snare; he was hard in a second. He closed his eyes trying to slow his body. His hands clenched, his fingers itched to reach out and touch her, and he didn't want to be needy.

"Do you still have a mistress?" She asked.

He blushed, "That is not proper for a wife to ask."

His wife saw her in his mind, "I see," she ignored his protest, "she was pretty, but she wasn't loyal." She felt jealousy, "Did you know that her footman is really her lover?" She assessed his reaction.

"It is past. I gave it up before you came back. If you must know I tried to be with others, but I couldn't. You are the only one for me." While he answered he moved closer to her. He didn't want to talk about anyone else.

"May I hold you?" Pride was a worthless emotion, he realized the danger of losing her, it scared him

She moved away from him, to the edge of the bed. She had peeked too deep into his memories; shame on her, she knew that it wasn't right to abuse of his trust. She was acting in jealousy, knowing that it was wrong, but seeing him in the arms of the blond courtesan made her ache inside.

He didn't want her angry, and threw pride to the rubbish, she was more important, "I don't want you to leave, you are my wife. I saw my father always longing because loved George's mother. It must have been difficult. My mother was not very nice, she was like my uncle. Strange how Aunt Catherine wasn't like them, neither are my male cousins, my female cousins, well, never mind." He made a face remembering the way they were with him.

"Maybe they have different father, but how? My uncle keeps his wife under lock and key, what irony. Anyway, my father was tricked into marrying my mother. Besides George's mother was not consider suitable, you see she was Mrs. Reynolds's younger sister. She had twins, but one died some months later. She kept saying the baby had been smothered." He knitted his eyebrows, suspicions clouded his mind.

He was quiet, laying right behind her, she had her back to his. He rubbed her back.

She relaxed and moved closer. She took his hand and placed it over her belly, and turned to lie on her back. He lay on his side, half reclining on one arm. That was when he noticed her rounder belly; she had increased in the last days.

"How can this be?" He asked, "I mean, you are only, what nine weeks?" He gave her quizzical look.

She shrugged, "I guess the babies were higher or something like it. I am not an expert. You are wrong, I nearly 18 weeks, the time moves differently there. I was there for four months or so. They are moving now," she looked at him with a half smile. She allowed him full access to see if he were able, "Touch them, right now."

As soon as she allowed him, he felt two babies. Not just felt them, his eyes opened wide. He could see them,"This is wondrous," his eyes rounded. and he smiled from ear to ear.

"You see them as well? Your cousin says you are like us, but why cannot you not come out," she realized that she wanted him to be like her.

"Don't know, my father couldn't either. At least, I don't think so."

"Your father, what happened to him?"

"He was poisoned, maybe it was just an accident. We don't know." His eyes were fixed on her belly.

"May I?" he wanted to put his face next to the babies; he felt odd, like he was drunk. She nodded, smiling. His reaction to the babies made her happy.

He grinned when they moved against him, he lifted his face to look again, "The boy is bigger, oh." His head recoiled, he had seen the the folded protuberances in their back. She read him.

"Yes, wings, what you see are wings, but at birth they will be gone. They won't come back until they are one or two, if allowed by the parents. Thank goodness who wants a flying baby." They both smile.

"I can see them clearly, it is so strange. Look, you see how…"

Lizzie interrupted him, "I cannot, the male relatives and my mother can. Other males cannot see them unless they use forbidden energies. Those energies might be able to harm the babies."

"So darling, do you have two fathers?"

"Yes." Both of the fathers couldn't cross the portals at the same time. Not even now that she made them open for her people, something else she hadn't said.

"I see, have I met both of them?"

"Aha."

"Aha?" He looked at her.

"Aha, as in yes. They are twins. One always stays behind you know, never mind." She huffed.

"Ah," he answered absently. He was caressed her belly thinking this was a rushing experience.

He moved his head and kissed her belly twice. "I am wishing each one a good night. I wish could touch them. They are so tiny, so beautiful."

She sighed in content. His love for her children was an energy that made her stronger, it fed her wellbeing and made her powerful.

The babies had brought them together, it healed many rifts.

His lips moved around her abdomen, they went lower. She responded at once, just like the night before, her body responded. The scent of her arousal hit his nose.

He looked up to her with naked want. "I want you badly."

She bit her lower lip, nervously, while running a hand thru his hair.

Outside of their rooms a shadow advanced avoiding the guards. Her promised was one of the one on guard, he was feeling happy, it was a good feeling. He hadn't realized yet that maybe the feelings weren't all his and welcomed them.

Sometimes his twin sister's happiness was his, although she was not often happy. She was like Smoke in love with one who didn't see her as a lover, only as one of his people.

A/n Let me hear from you.


	15. Chap 15

A/n

Her promised is obviously one of the three males. Echtwulf, Leon, or Gavin. There are two new comers, William Darcy's ancestors, they live much longer lives, one was his great-grandmother's lover. They are from another dimension, another universe, they pass thru 'portals.' This has nothing to do with witchcraft, they don't have 'magic' but advanced technology and abilities beyond ours, powers using emotions and their own abilities.

ALTHOUGH she might have, IN THEORY two partners, there won't be any scenes with three physical beings at once. I don't write slash, wouldn't know how or really wish to.

I can see this is not so well suited for Fanfiction. I am going to wrap it up and will publish complete one day. If you are not a fan of fantasy, strange beings and so on, maybe skip it.

 **NOTE I gave it a lot of thought, so i am publishing it here.**

I CANNOT UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE READ WHAT OFFENDS THEM. SINCE DAY ONE I HAD WARNINGS THAT FEW READERS READ, PROBABLY ENJOYING IT. DO REMEMBER THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT REAL. IT IS SAD WHEN FICTION BECOMES REALITY.

 _Note that to the outside world they look as we do. They are not zombies, or werewolves or vampires, they come from other places, that is all. If this is not for you, don't waste your time, I like to make readers have fun, be a little mad, join the ride. Hope to share what I see in my head. Love to all. Hating is a waste of your emotions._

 ** _A short recap:_**

 _1\. Darcy knew they were other beings than just humans. But he didn't know that he was different._

 _2\. His sister was pregnant, so he decided to get a wife. He would then go away w/wife & Georgiana, and would adopt the baby. He suffers from extreme jealousy, later explained._

 _3\. His uncle, who has abused young women recommended to compromise one of the daughters of Bennett. They have old unresolved issues._

 _4\. Darcy forced a marriage with Elizabeth, who is Bennett's niece. Her mother married someone from another realm, but had to leave the baby behind._

 _5\. Darcy was a failed nasty man on his wedding night on Samhain; the night when 'portals' open. Her father took her away. During the wedding Hurst brought relatives of Hurst check on Lizzie. The have a secret group. Their intentions are not clear, but there might be others. They want Lizzie because she is a princess in the other place. As to why they need her, is not clear._

 _6\. She came back because she is pregnant but didn't come alone. She came with three males and three females who are her guards. They are passing for human but they aren't. They brought three animals, two are 'dogs', one is a white owl, a shifter of sorts._

 _7\. L'roy a giant owl shifter, is the lover of Darcy's ancestors, Eula. Eulas is Sven's niece._

 _8\. One of the guards is in a union of sorts with Lizzie since she was born._

 _9\. Now it has been revealed that royals are always twins. When males, they 'marry' one female. Females are only a small percentage of their people. It seems when they are with their chosen one, they become one being when in close proximity, a fusion. Or if in different locations the one away lives the experience, a mind meld of sorts. Other things are particular to twins, later. Royals suppose to have two fathers._

 _10\. Darcy's twin was murdered when he was a young man, her nane was Bea; he hasn't been the same and now suffers from a sort of PTSD._

 _11\. George is Darcy's half brother._

 _12\. Darcy has changed, or so it seems. He will need to find and fight his inner demons._

 _ **New Hope**_

She sighed in content. His love for her children was an energy that made her stronger, it fed her wellbeing and made her powerful. The babies had brought them together, the event healed many rifts.

His lips moved around her abdomen, they went lower. She responded at once, just like the night before. The scent of her arousal hit his nose.

He looked up to her with naked want. "I want you badly."

She bit her lower lip nervously while running a hand thru his hair.

Outside of their rooms shadows advanced avoiding the guards. Her promised was one of the guards; this night he was happy, it was nice. Whereas he hadn't realized yet that maybe the feelings weren't all his, he welcomed them nevertheless.

"Do you think that can we try?" Darcy moved his mouth to cover her nipple over the night gown.

He was feverish, pressing his body against hers.

"My wife, my lady, don't go, stay with me. Darling let me be with you." He wanted to know if the past memories were the problem between them.

He didn't have to ask directly, "I am afraid, I don't remember much of the other time. It is in a midst. I asked my mother why I couldn't remember, and she said sometimes the first time is best forgotten. But I remember that it hurt ." She pursed her lips, "You were cold, not like now, a proud man."

"Not proud, call it the right name, I was a fool, an idiot, not able to see how lucky I was." He realized that he had a second chance, that was what he had been told, he understood it now.

Not that he agreed with blanking her mind, but it gave him time to think. What if his daughter would have one like him for a husband? What if he had done her wrong? Not if, he had to face the truth; the real question was: how wrong? The idea that a stranger would behave like he did with his daughter made him upset. In any case, he wasn't going to waste this chance, he wasn't a fool twice. He didn't want to be like his uncle.

He moved up to let her touch him. "Do you want to touch me like last night?"

She nodded. He took her hand inside his trousers, and she touched as he had shown her before.

"I'll be gentle. You hand feels so good. I can make it good for you." His hand searched between her thighs. When he reached her sex he groaned.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

She nodded.

"May I take your gown off?"

She nodded. She moved to let him undress her, but, first took his clothes off. She looked at him, his sex was long and wide, stuck to his belly. It made her warm inside, made her want something. His body was formed like a sculpture, he was like her, nearly no body hair, he was very handsome.

He kneeled between her legs, she reached to touch him, she liked the feel of his body, to see how her touch affected him. His hard sex would pulse whenever she caressed him, making her ache, waking up desire.

He rolled the gown up to uncover slowly her body and caressed her belly, "The babies are sleeping, a good thing." He winked his eye making her grin.

"You look, hmm" his eyes fixed on her, "You are, I cannot even say. I don't even have words, too beautiful. I can see that you are bigger."

"Ugly?" She asked softly.

"No, beautiful, I told you," he stretched and lowered his head to kiss her naked belly. Then moved his mouth along her body, licking and kissing, his hand opening her labia. He moaned while he slid his fingers around her wet sex. Her body arched to press onto his fingers. He slid a finger into her channel, slowly and then faster. All the while his cock pressed against the bed.

He moved up between her thighs. His cock lined ready to enter her, he slid it back and forth between her folds. Her legs wrapped around him, beckoning him.

"I want more. Will you stop if I ask?" She whispered.

Her promised walked the hallways; he had been talking. He had no time to shut down, he moved to the shadows. Oh, how he wished to be right there. Maybe he could be one with Darcy. He moved closer to the room. Perhaps she had told William; if she hadn't, he would have to tell William as advised by her father.

Darcy couldn't believe she would let him. It had been two months.

"Let's do this, I promise to stop if you want me to."

Shudders ran along his body. She was his wife, he only wanted her, nobody else. Her scent messed him up, made him high with desire.

Her pregnant body, with his babies, looked even prettier. Her nipples had darkened to the color of very ripe cherries. He looked at her sex glistening and beckoning, so he kneeled again to look carefully. The coloring was also darker, not lilac a bit darker. Her eyes were fixed on his face; the reflected raw fed into her.

She was somehow shy again, though he could see small shudders. He opened the folds to look, licking his lips. He moved his fingers again after he raised one of her legs. He slid one finger in, then two, slowly.

He moved over her, "Love, do you like when I touch you?" He pressed his hard cock just outside her channel, hard and hot. She opened her legs wider.

"Aha."

He chuckled huskily, "Aha, yes or not?" He moved the finger in a circle, his lips everywhere sucking her skin. He held a nipple between his teeth to suck it gently.

"Ah," he said when a shudder rand thru feeling her her channel expanding around as he thrusted slowly. The head of his cock was partially in.

Pleasure made him close his eyes. The head was in, "God, oh gods; is it good?" His voice was breaking.

"Uhu."

He moved a hand. He flipped her gently, moving her over to straddle him.

"Wait is this proper?" She asked.

He laughed, her promised grinned, particularly looking at her wondering expression. "I hope not," he moved his hand on her sex again.

Seeing her siting on him made his back arch. "Here darling," he lifted his torso, "kiss me," he whispered. The kiss set him on fire, his hands moved to her bum to place her right over his cock.

He lifted his head to look at his sex entering her. "Oh, this is good." He pressed his hips, loud moans and keening filled the room.

The dogs went under the bed. "Dear love, my Lizzie."

Those words were better than anything. She kissed his hand, and he touched her lips wanting her mouth around his finger, thus he took one of hers and did just that. WHen she opened her mouth to do the same, his body shook. Lust and desire course thru her, she looked less human, alien yet beautiful. "So beautiful, perfection."

"Do you like it?" He asked, "is it good?"

She nodded. "It didn't hurt, not yet. But what should I do?"

"What?"

"Do nothing, just hold me. Touch me allover. Yes, yes, learn my body. Touch my chest like I do yours. Oh yes, touch me here," he put her hand around the base of his cock.

He kissed her face, her neck, his body covered with sweat. Her hand on him, all felt so good. "My beloved, my beloved." The words were not his, but they were, just a fleeting thought. He felt strange, almost like he was two people

At the same, he pulled her body down. He was half way, his hips thrusting in continuous motion.

"Is it okay?" He wanted to do it right, to feel her pleasure.

"Yes, maybe a little more…hmm…yes."

He was over half-way in, her channel pressing, caressing, so good.

"Good so, so good," he covered her face with kisses, and in one stroke he was in, "Lizzie, oh my Lizzie!"

His, she was his; her promised moved with Darcy, he was him, feeling his sex hugged by hers made him writhe, the pleasure was intense, this was heaven.

"Let me," in one fluid movement, he moved her to her side placing her leg over his thigh. They styled together, "Better?"

"Aha."

"Kiss me, kiss me," her kisses made it perfect, she held in and kissed him, her mouth moving with his, hungry wild kisses. His hand on her bum lowered, he ran his finger behind.

He thrust harder, and she opened, his voice in bursts, "Yes, yes," he yelled as her muscles started to hug his cock, contracting around, "God, oh god, my Lizzie, my wife, I missed you."

His words were healing her, she felt loved, it opened her body to him.

He caressed her touching their sexes together. "Love yes, like that," William held her tight. "It is okay..like…yes…" Half sentences, this was all new to him, it was what was missing before, "Yes, oh yes." He said when she started moving with him.

Far away in her fathers' world, the feeling of well-being was felt by many; the reason was simple she was happy and felt wanted and cared for.

He felt the build up, she was coming. Her promised was in ecstasy; her skin was so soft, she was so delicate, he wished to envelope her with his wings, to shield-her during ecstasy. He wished that it was his body. He had never felt like this with others, it was the love he felt for her.

" _Beloved, beloved," he whispered, he came between shudders and imprinted the babies with his essence, as it had been before. Now they were his. "My babies, mine," this was a boon. He would have loved them any way, but this was a gift. The babies were stronger already. He realized that he was one with William Darcy, just that William wasn't aware._

He wanted them together after realizing that he was compatible with William. What a feeling, no wonder it was possible without jealousy. Even if you were apart, it took one of them. As in battle, two beings, one body, one meshed with the other, super beings, nearly indestructible, with the qualities and gifts of each.

In battle, he could mesh with his twin sister. Maybe the three could mesh in battle; he had heard about such super fighters, one female and two males. It was unusual when the twin was a female, many times female twins died soon after birth. Mrs. Grey wasn't a twin, the only non-royal from the groups; thus, many argued that they were two races, but the only difference were in their ability to mesh as one being in special circumstances.

He waited to come down from the high. He waited for William to cool, their bodies would separate. He needed to explain, but there was no time because William wasn't done, the hunger had opened. He peppered her neck with kisses, his hand lowered to touch her, and was hard at once again. He moved and slid inside of her, nearly screaming.

'My dearest, yes, again. Gods." Her channel contracted.

Darcy heard steps in the next room, the dogs growled softly. He kissed Elizabeth's brow, and moved away with great regret. Both laughed softly, "Shh, listen." He warned Elizabeth.

The promised felt the sudden change, a warning. He was still connected to Darcy, amazing as in battle, as it should be, as with his sister but stronger. When danger was evident he merged with his twin. He didn't believe in fate but how else? William Darcy, had a lot to learn. Maybe he could look inside him later to see why he couldn't morph.

He sent messages to those closer to come.

Darcy went To put his linen trousers but they were on. He chuckled. He moved with stealth. In a row the three of them materialized, Gavin, Leon and Echtwulf. It had been perfect, he separated and nobody was the wiser.

Darcy heard inside his mind. " _There are several, I cannot say how many. Our Lady is in danger, we will talk later. Know we are connected because you can 'hear' me, and answer back."_

" _Who are you?" Darcy thought._

" _Later_."

A voice outside of his room, he recognized it, it was Sven's, his 'cousin,' "William, is there something wrong? Please open."

Next minute, the others where gone, Darcy was alone with the animals. Wait, in the corner a giant stood. He was close to eight feet, or so it seemed. He was dressed in white, had large horns, bright eyes like green stones, his skin was the color of fire, terrifying. The bright white hair long and floating. Darcy knew, L'Roy, he reminded him of hmm, somebody. He might be terrifying but he wasn't ugly. Women would find him attractive, very.

The room started filling with thick fog. This time Darcy felt when he was again meshed with someone else. He felt powerful; although it was strange, it was nevertheless a heady experience as if he were two people. Just like before when he was with Lizzie, what was happening? He remembered Sven telling him about his cousin, joining as one when they were with his great-grandmother.

The door broke and the room filled with darkness, only for a second because lights like fire flies made their room bright, he felt the dog on his shoulder, Merlin had done it.

When the mist dissapeared Lizzie was gone. He would later learn this was a common tactic.

He panicked, when the mist was all gone, "Where is she? Is she gone?" He was alone once again.

"No, they are still in here in an in between, a pocket between realities."

Eula came in front of Darcy stood Sven. They all look like large statues, the skin a different shade. But the strangest looking like was Stone, an avenging gargoyle, the eyes shining beacons.

"Nooo," she yelled, "they are nearly gone," she punched the air. They all heard a wall crumbling, and then nothing.

Someone flew in the middle of the room, it just materialized little by little. The flier was Elizabeth; she had non-other that one of the visitors who was with the Hurst cousins. The man was out like a light.

Darcy and everyone ran to her. The first to reach her was Echtwulf, he held her in his arms, kissing her head, "My love, we need to find somewhere else, I told them this was a bad idea." He bent and picked her up like she was a young child. "We are leaving today."

He was clearly distressed. His wings spread and enveloped Lizzie. Darcy was going to attack, he saw red. He launched but a body stopped him, Sven's, "No son, don't be hasty," he lowered his voice. "He is the second father, your king for lack of a better word."

"He is here?" He guessed that nobody trusted him, it was hopeless.

Richard and Smoke showed up, "Again, like before, there was another person in the room. We guess they went out the balcony."

Darcy wasn't talking, Elizabeth sat with her father, who looked unhappy.

George came in, with the older of the Highlanders.

Echtwulf looked at him "Is your kind is here?"

"Aye," the tall Scot answered.

What kind? He thought, he remembered in his father's books, his great grandmother came from them. They were mostly humans, but had abilities beyond humans'. People often mixed them with the wicked Druids. Mrs. Reynolds was also one of them. He knew that Mrs. Reynolds was at least 100 years old.

Leo seemed distracted; Darcy noticed, not for the first time, that he liked Stone, whose eyes were always on Lizzie's father. He was starting to dislike it now that he knew that Echtwulf was married to Lizzie's mother. Stone should stay away.

Gavin looked straight to Darcy who felt a jolt. " _Yes, I am the one. We must talk,"_ he heard inside his head. _"For now forgive my sister. Stone is blind. Look at Leo, he is also a king, but she is blind. Leo is Smoke's brother. She is the daughter of his father's lover. Now you know. Smoke is always pining for L'Roy who only loves Eula."_

 _Darcy shook his head, was he imagining, Gavin grinned, "You aren't imagining. Now you know. Stone, my sister and Smoke are hopeless, their stories are similar and both forget that love trumps it all; Lizzie's father only loves Lizzie's mother."_

William was speechless, so everyone was there with her. He felt numb. They were all related, and high and mighty. He felt outnumbered and under-classed; he was way over his head. The idea of losing his wife was intolerable, but if they decided to take her away, he was powerless to stop them.

A footman was at the door, "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy your uncle is here."

Richard heard and clenched his hands; he didn't want his father around Mrs. Darcy, not after the lewd comments he had made. He also needed to tell William that he recognized the intruder. It didn't bode well. He followed Darcy.

"Richard," Darcy told Colonel Fitzwilliams, "Your father or not, I will kick him out. He cannot stay around my wife so sorry."

a/n


	16. Shadows of the Past

Storyline new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 _A/n I decided to continue here. Please don't read it if it offends your sensibilities. It would be better for you and I. I find certain subjects not of my liking, and I stay away, don't read it. For those who enjoy, please read. I have a couple more of Darcy's fantasy, science fiction, etc. But first, I want to finish what I started, be well_.

* * *

 **The shadows of the past**

Darcy was ready to kick his uncle out. Richard followed close behind. He ran down the steps fuming, but the person waiting was someone else, "William, come here my boy, I heard you married."

"Uncle Edmund!" Darcy exclaimed and ran to his embrace; Richard slowed down, made an excuse and left. He knew that his uncle hated his father.

Uncle Edmund, his father's younger brother by 30 minutes, had made a fortune in shipping. What surprised Darcy was to see that he had hardly aged, but he remembered his father looking like his older brother, which remained the case with Edmund; though now he understood why.

"Dear William, I missed you so. We must talk. Sorry for the long absence."

"Wait, let me get us something to eat," Darcy called a footman to go to the kitchens.

Then, they sat down close to each other, his uncle was demonstrative, always willing to hug and comfort.

Darcy's head was spinning. He was telling him about the Fitzwilliams trickery; how they had tricked his father into marrying his mother." And there was more.

"…Your mother came to me when I was drunk and took me to the room where your equally drunk father waited. I was furious afterward. So yes, the old books talked of the two fathers." He smiled slyly. "Don't know how, but when we loved Mary, it seemed we felt the other. Mary always said that it was only one of us. She was sad that we both betrayed her; I guess we did. I think your mother knew about us, how, I don't know."

"You are saying that somehow you are also my father? Why should my mother know, and why would she wish to do so?" Darcy asked. "My wife is pregnant, but there is only me, well, that is until never mind." There was Gavin, what an exciting experience. No wonder they liked it. For him was a surprise not to feel jealousy. He wanted to talk to Gavin and his wife, together.

"It is exactly what I am saying. As to why I have no idea. Maybe it was the reason that Bea, and you didn't die at birth, who knows. There were two sets of stillborn twins before. You might know there is something wrong with your uncle's family. We knew your wife's father, Tom Bennett, a proud man. I tried to be his friend, but he trusted no one. I think the Fitzwilliams did something terrible to the Bennett family; there were rumors. Later we heard that your uncle had violated Tom's younger sister; she was barely a woman." He closed his eyes. His fist was clenched every time he talked about the Fitzwilliams.

"Poor Bennett, he had the bad luck to fall in love with Lady Catherine, who wasn't anything like her brother or sister. They married Lady Catherine to an old lecher, who was known for his perversions," Edmund added.

They hadn't noticed that Lizzie stood by the door with Gavin, Mrs. Smoke, and Echtwulf. They were quiet just listening, Edmund Darcy too wrapped up on his story didn't see them.

Lizzie's tears fell, her father Bennett had suffered much. And her poor mother, she was younger than Lydia when it happened. She didn't blame Richard, it wasn't his sin, but she couldn't stand being around the uncle.

He also told Darcy that both brothers had loved Mary. "I had to go to the continent to close a deal. We wanted to marry Mary when I returned. When I came back, I found your father married, and Mary pregnant and married to Wickham. I was furious, but your father said it wouldn't have been fair to Mary because she was heavy with child." Edmund slumped, the memory still stung.

"I am not sure how to say the next, but I promised your father, my older brother that I would tell you after you married. You can be either my son or George's. From the old books maybe both. I am sorry that I have been gone so long, but I was unwell for a long time. Though I wanted to see you, returning was hard. I heard about George, but I was still unable to return because of what happened to our beautiful child, your sister. My babies, my Beatrice was violated; and you, you." He had to stop, his voice broke down.

Darcy wrapped his arm around him, his own body was trembling, he didn't want to know at this time, not in front of Lizzie, "Uncle, we can talk about this later, later, okay?" Lizzie would think

of him, he had already done enough to make her dislike him, and the idea that she would despise him scared him.

"Uncle, if you don't have any objections I want you to meet my wife. Lizzie come here."

Richard had just returned; he was with them, and he also came in. L'Roy was already there. Merlin ran and perched on Darcy's shoulder and stared at Uncle Edmund, checking him out. Uncle Edmund tried to pet his head, and Merlin moved it away. He was cautious after the nightmare. He growled softly making Darcy smile.

Edmund guffawed, "So much 'sang froid' for such tiny hound, so I see, you are very confident of your fierce abilities. How much damage could you do?"

Serious Echtwulf guffawed as well, "You would be surprised."

Merlin woofed, agreeing. Darcy winked his eye at Lizzie who giggled. Edmund started wondering what was going on, but let it go.

Edmund wasn't as formal as Darcy, he was overcome with emotion when he met Lizzie and found out that she was pregnant. He held her and kissed her cheek, "You are expecting, a boy and a girl. My dear child, you are your mother." He caressed her cheek and sat next to her holding her hand. Everyone noticed that he had guessed how many children and their sex, but said nothing.

"What happiness; I so wish that George could have been here, two new Darcy young ones to create mischief. My dear, your husband and her sister were holy terrors, George marched along. Don't let William's serious mien fool you. Bea had a temper, and William teased her non-stop. We couldn't help but laugh when she fought with him. I cannot wait to hold them on my arms; I remember the feeling." Edmund smiled wistfully.

Lizzie was radiant, feeling waves of real affection. He wasn't as her father had said. He'd probably misjudged them for being friends with Fitzwilliams. Edmund already loved the babies, she knew this to be true.

Darcy suddenly turned to look at Richard who stood by the blazing fireplace. The lights made Richard's skin looked reddish, and his nearly white blond hair seemed to glow. L'Roy followed his eyes, Darcy's face looked amazed; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had seen the face before, and now he knew where, it was Richard's. It couldn't be, how? His mouth was half opened.

Richard laughed, "William, have you seen a ghost, I've not seen that look since we were children, and we scared each other silly."

Darcy shook his head, he heard a voice, "What do you see? Does he remind you of someone? I thought so as much, but now I am certain. If so, you are still cousins, but not the way you think. Is your uncle trustworthy?"

Instead of answering, "Richard, please close the door," Darcy asked, but before Richard could move, his 'cousin' Sven came in.

Sven grinned, he went straight to Edmund Darcy and hugged him. "Another, I am the luckiest one alive. I thought our name had ended, and now I have three grandsons, and royal babies coming soon, what a revelation. My cousin will come soon, he cannot wait, and he has news."

Edmund Darcy was flabbergasted to see someone who looked so much like him.

Richard wanted to know, so he closed the doors.

Sven changed to his natural form, and Edmund sat back, he was pale. His 'cousin' changed again. "We will talk later, there is much you need to know." He told Edmund.

Edmund nodded, "You are the one in some of the old books. My grandmother wrote about you. She loved you, her husband was mean and abusive. You were "the angel," she wrote about. "We used to think she was crazy, the day she died, she was calling you, hoping to see you again. Indeed, she would sit on the balcony and call you."

It was time for Sven to cry a tear or two, "She loved me? And I didn't want to come back, a double fool." His eyes gleamed, he had an idea, but he would…hmm.

"How did she die?" Sven asked.

"Ah, one of those queer events, she must have fallen in the deep lake. She was fond of walks there, she would tell us that she met her nearby. My father and his brother looked, but the lake is too deep. We hoped that the body would float, but it never did. Do you know, she hardly aged, though it runs in the family. My grandfather called her terrible names; he said she must have bedded the devil, it was sad. You can read her diary, it is in the private library. I guess that explains, hmm, somehow, certain aspects of, ahem." Edmund noted.

Darcy, Echtwulf, and Gavin all smiled at each other, they knew that he was referring to the twins becoming one.

Lizzie turned red, she couldn't look at anyone. She realized that if William knew, Gavin must have been there with them.

Sven tapped his lip, "Maybe the good news will keep on coming, we will see."

"Please sit down, we can talk later, we are preparing to leave, you come with us. I think we have a surprise coming." Darcy looked at Richard.

L'Roy flew down, and in the middle of the room stood a giant. Mrs. Smoke looked at him with something akin to regret. Uncle Edmund rubbed his eyes.

L'Roy stood next to Richard but shrunk to Richard's tall frame. There was no doubt, they were kin. L'Roy touched Richard's face with wonderment, his hair, then his face again. It was clear that all gestures were of deep affection. The imposing being loved, Richard. He hugged him, let him go, and traced his face; they guessed, L'Roy wanted to learn Richard's face.

Richard was frozen, not knowing what to say; he wasn't even blinking. L'Roy laughed joyously, "This is truly a great day, a day of celebration. My dear son, I think that we need to look for a naughty female who has a lot of explaining to do; she still lied to me less than a day ago," with those words both L'Roy and Richard disappeared.

Sven guffawed, "Eula is in trouble, I told her that it would catch up with her sooner or later, but where is his brother?" He laughed again, "I haven't laughed this much fun in ages. Eula has created a little drama, but she needs to relax, this will do it."

Darcy asked, "What brother, Richard is not a twin."

Sven shrugged his shoulders answered and smirked, "Uhu, hardly, let them figure it out."

Darcy noticed Mrs. Smoke's radiant smile, maybe L'Roy the father was lost to her, but Richard was hers, she was sure of that, and he looked so good. Imagine, she was attracted to Richard the moment she set her eyes on him. Come to think of it, he was a lot like his father and had his mother's intelligence and beauty. Leon would be happy for her.

Edmund asked, "Is he related to Richard, how can that be? We were there the day Richard was born."

Sven answered, "Eula can move thru time; it is her gift. Some of us can do the same. It is complex, but there are many rules. We need to wait and hear from her."

They all agreed.

Edmund Darcy stared at Lizzie, "You look so like Bennett's sister; like your mother," his face turned hard, "since Richard is not here, I can say it. His father is a monster, he committed an egregious sin, but he denied it; he blamed someone else. So you know, I offered Bennett to marry his sister Lady Eugenia if what we thought had come to pass. He turned me down, he said that they didn't need charity."

Echtwulf said, he looked sad, "Say no more, life is a circle. Eugenia, my wife, is Bennett's sister, she didn't conceive because she was already married. Sadly, it came to pass, hard to say how guilty he is, you see he is driven by lust. In times gone by, many others came here, not all good, but not bad either. There are however others who were dark, they stayed. He is mostly good with his children, but the females are often wicked, they care little for their offspring. Don't worry," he looked at Darcy, "your children will not inherit those traits, they are too weak, and yours are predominant."

Darcy remembered, "Uncle, there is good news, Lady Catherine is married to Lizzie's father, her uncle really. We are visiting them, we will talk later."

Edmund grinned, "Indeed, but could we talk, You William and I, alone?" He asked Echtwulf.

Echtwulf shook his head, "My daughter should know, everyone here is trustworthy. The knowledge will later help her if she needs to make a decision."

Darcy understood, if Lizzie should find out about his less than stellar behavior their wedding night, it could help somehow.

"I want to know if it involves my husband, he was nearly taken from us by unknown forces, I need to know."

"Darling, it might be too traumatic, maybe…" Darcy was ashamed, maybe she would think less of him.

"No, I will have many responsibilities and must learn to hear the unpleasant. Besides, if it is related to you, I must know. I might have been raised here, but I have learned much; in my parents' world all the crippling social obstacles don't exist. How can I protect my people if I don't understand?"

"So be it," Darcy lowered his head and listened.

"It was getting dark when your uncle Fitzwilliams brought you, he was with your father and Wickham. I don't know what you been told, but this is the truth. You only say a couple words, "Poor my Bea, find her."


	17. Characters

A/n Several readers have asked for a family tree: I have tried to create a family tree but it is difficult here without graphics, or tables. I will have graphics etc in its final version, not here.

Below is a table with relations to either Fitzwilliam Darcy or to Elizabeth Bennett

A short succint summary at the bottom.

* * *

 **Characters**

 **Note** : Otherworldly beings Non-Cannon

Anne (Daughter. In this story Thomas Bennett's Love child) - Fitzwilliams

Bartlett Fitzwilliams (Darcy's cousin) - Fitzwilliams (Name Non Cannon)

Beatrice (Darcy's dead twin) —Darcy- Non Cannon

Caroline (C Bingley's Sister) —Bingley

Charles —Bingley

COL Richard Fitzwilliams (Darcy's cousin, Richard NC name ) Fitzwilliams

E'ujl (Eula- Sven's Niece) Not-Human - Non Cannon

Earl of M…( Darcy's uncle Fitzwilliams) —Fitzwilliams

Echtwulf (Elizabeth's second Father) —Not- Human- Non Cannon

Elizabeth (El'bhj , mother: Eugenia Bennett (Thomas' sister, Father: Otherworldly beings NC)—Bennett

Eugenia (Thomas Bennett younger sister, Elizabeth's mother)—Bennett – Non-Cannon

Edmund (Darcy's Uncle, His father's younger twin)—Darcy Non-Cannon

Fanny—(Lizzie's adoptive mother NC fact)—Bennett

Fitzwilliam Darcy (Father: George Darcy Mother: Lady Anne (Sister to Darcy's Uncle)) Darcy

Gavin (Lady Stone's Brother) Not-Human Non-Cannon

George Wickham (Darcy's half brother NC) —Wickham

Georgiana Darcy (sister) —Darcy

Grey (Lady Grey) Not- Human Non-Cannon

Hortensia—Fitzwilliams Non-Cannon

Hurst (Charles Bingley brother in law) Hurst

Jane ( Lizzie's sister_ Biological father unknown NC)—Bennett

Kitty (Lizzie's sister)—Bennett

L'Roy (Takes an owl form- not human- Eula Darcy's lover) Not- Human Non-Cannon

Lady Anne (Née Fitzwilliams- Darcy's mother)—Darcy

Lady Catherine née Fitzwilliams (in this story Thomas Bennett's first Love. Darcy's Aunt) Fitzwilliams

Leon (Lady Smoke's Brother- Loves Lady Stone)—Not-Human Non-Cannon

Louisa Hurst (C Bingley's Sister)—Hurst

Lydia (Lizzie's sister_Biological father unknown NC) Bennett

Mary (Lizzie's sister)—Bennett

Mary(Née Reynolds. Lovers with the Darcy twins) Wickham Non-Cannon

Salome (Richard's sister)—Fitzwilliams Non-Cannon

Smoke(Lady Smoke-Leon's half-sister- loves L'Roy- her name is Zeli) Not-Human Non-Cannon

Stone (Lady Stone- Gavin's sister, loves Echtwulf, Lizzie's father) Not- Human Non-Cannon

Sven (Darcy's great-Grandfather) Not-Human Non-Cannon

Wind Dog —Non-Cannon

 **Minor Characters**

Fergus (Works for Darcy)

Hurst cousins Non-Cannon

Miss Francine Reynolds (Mrs. Reynolds' Niece (NC)) Non-Cannon

Mrs. Reynolds (Pemberley's housekeeper)

Summary: Darcy forced a marriage by compromising Lizzie. He needed a wife since his young sister was pregant. His uncle recommended Elizabeth. Lizzie is not Bennett's child, but from his sister Eugenia and an otherwordly being. Darcy was a monster in the wedding night and Lizzie was taken away by an angry being, her father.

She was 'returned' two months later, but she didn't come alone. she came with six others, see names above.

 **Other facts** :

-Thomas Bennett went to Cambridge with Fitzwillams and the Darcy twins. It appears that Darcy's uncle, Fitzwilliams, raped Eugenia, Bennett's younger sister.

-Bennett is now married to Lady Catherine, his old love. Her daughter is Bennett's child.

\- There is a long history of bad blood between the family Bennett and the Fitzwilliams.

\- Darcy's great grandmother was with Sven an otherwordly being. He still mourns her, they live a long time, and their time moves different.

\- Darcy's sister was murdered when he was 14. He has repressed memories.

\- Someone is trying to get Lizzie, reasons unknown.

\- Hurst cousins are involved somehow.

\- Georgiana's lover is unknown.

Hope this helps.


	18. Republished- Past Deeds

Warning: Mention of rape, but not graphic descriptions.

* * *

 **Past Evil**

Edmund Darcy nodded,"... only said a couple words, "Poor my Bea, find her." After that, you were mute for days. I must say that your uncle was upset with your mother. Your mother had been out with friends. She had close friendships with several neighbors that we didn't like." He squeezed Darcy's hand.

"She was half drunk and who knows what else. Your father, Wickham and I took you to your room," Edmund's eyes filled with tears. "You were wrapped in a blanket, they found you unclothed. When we saw what had been done to you, I went crazy; I suspected your uncle, but he doesn't like young men."

Lizzie knew what he was saying, she moved next to Darcy, to hold his cold hand. At that moment she realized that she might be falling in love with him, her heart ached for him.

"Sorry my dear, but it needs to be said, I told my brother, George that I would tell you when you were older. You were ill-used by men, bleeding and injured. When I attacked your uncle, your mother was furious, she was nasty and unfeeling, she said maybe you were with friends, and things got a little rough. I was going to kill her, kill both of them."

Darcy shook his head, "The nightmares were true; I was afraid of that." He was horrified thinking that he had violated his loved Bea. Echtwulf noticed.

"William would you let me," he asked Darcy, he wanted to see his memories. He told Darcy as much.

Sven couldn't hold to his human form, he stood up. The marks on his face were glowing angrily. "Where is the uncle? This won't be tolerated."

"Sven sit and listen, please," Echtwulf agreed with Sven if the uncle was at fault, Sven had the right to punish him.

"Yes, you may try, but I want to know more," Darcy told Echtwulf, not noticing that he was crying. Chills ran thru his body, Darcy couldn't remember, he wished that he could. Merlin sat on his shoulder, licking his tears, he whined softly, sad to see his friend in so much pain.

Edmund sat in his other side, "We went looking for Bea, I was a mad man. Your uncle showed us where you were found. He insisted that he had seen gypsies, but we didn't find a trace of them. There was a shallow ravine; it was full of roots and rocks. Your uncle Fitzwilliam was the one who said that we should look in there. He went down and there we found our precious Bea, no clothes, her neck had broken with the fall."

Darcy cried an inhuman sound, the pain was tearing him apart.

"This was when I started to doubt that your uncle was behind it, he cried as well. He was distraught and angry, screaming like a wild animal, I guess we all were. You see, whatever he is, he loves his kin. That was it. I guess that we could have called the authorities, but at the end we didn't want any outsiders to find out. We brought Bea to the house, your mother refused to see her, she said that it was too much. Two more things, I understand from your father's letters that your uncle stopped talking to your mother. The second one is that I am going to find out who did it."

"I heard that my father stood by my mother."

"No, your father had to stand between your mother and her brother, your uncle Fitzwilliams was very angry with her. It was already bad enough, and we had no evidence. But I will find the truth, and who is still around."

Darcy quit crying, his face was set, hard, "I will help. But my wife comes first. Now I am ready." He looked at Echtwulf.

Lizzie wasn't crying, she was angry, "If the ones that did it are around, they must be found and punished."

Edmund added, "Your uncle claimed to have seen gypsies early on. I don't think so, but I now think that he saw something."

"Please stand," Echtwulf asked Darcy and dropped his human cover. The marks on his face were also glowing, Gavin stood up behind Darcy and put a hand on his shoulder, Sven did the same.

Echtwulf pointed his wrist and light enveloped Darcy, his mind was blessedly blank, but you could see that Gavin and Sven's weren't, they were both equally angry.

Gavin looked at Smoke, "Please take the Lady Darcy out of here, she is with child, and this is too much."

Elizabeth was going to protest, but her father's face left no room for doubt. "Dear, go with her, we will tell you later, you know we will," Echtwulf told her.

She stood up, went to her husband who let her hold him for a minute. Her presence soothed him, he felt her affection as a balm to the raw pain, "Thank you my Lizzie, I don't deserve you." He felt dirty and sullied.

"None was your fault. It is in the past, later." And she left.

When she left, Echtwulf told him, "You were forced to drink a potion, to make you crazy with lust, and even then you resisted; you wouldn't touch your sister. You and your sister were violated over and over, I saw your nightmare, Merlin showed me, but it was not right. You tried to defend her, so you were beaten. At least one woman used you. There were three women, all wore masks, gloves, and long dark capes. There were several males, their faces covered, but no their heads, none had your uncle's hair, his hair is nearly red."

Darcy asked a dreaded question, "And the women?"

"They also had masks, two had light color hair, one quite yellow, one was darker. You seemed to recognize one of the women. You said…"

Darcy remembered and was ill, "Mother how can you?" He said, no longer crying. His jaw was clenched, he looked dangerous.

He slumped on the couch, "My mother was with them, she laughed, and did nothing to protect us. Why?"

Edmund held him like Darcy was a young child. He was tense, but the touch calmed him. "Because Anne wasn't right on the head, her brother told her as much. He called her mad and other worse names. She had your sister a few months before and was melancholic afterward. That must have why your uncle never talked to her again, we thought it was the other way around. Or at least I did."

At once, Darcy understood the hunger; he had wanted to prove that he wanted women. Some of the mistresses claimed he'd say, "I am a man," no wonder his uncle catered to him." I cannot stay with Lizzie, I am dirty."

Sven touched his head, his hand glowed, "No more pain. We will find the guilty ones. Of course, you will stay with her. For now, let's go to bed, and in the morning, get ready to leave." he took Darcy's hand.

"My Liege, it's worth looking into it," Sven answered. "Now, my dear William, let go off your guilt. You were a child, an egregious crime was committed against my family, against you, you were unable to protect yourself. Which leads to the other question, Edmund is also like us, a powerful presence, what happened to lock it? I have a theory, I believe that there are others like us is here, or maybe were here. Your legends of monsters have a base in reality. We'll see. Now, rest. There will be time."

Although Darcy felt better, he felt all this was connected. At the time, he remembered, he thought that it was some kind of ritual.

"Who is Georgiana's father, any ideas?"

Edmund answered, "A neighbor, we will talk later, sorry to drop this on you, but you needed to know, I expect it was a festering wound."

"Yes, it was, it was," Darcy said, now sure that his mother was there, how could she have allowed it, how?

Gavin came to his side, he squeezed his arm, Darcy 'heard' his voice like before, he was getting used to it, "There might not be any answers. I am not sure what I would have done if I were you. My brother, we will find out what happened. You know? You and I make sense, Sven is my relative, not close but we share blood; sharing one body makes us brothers; it's is a fact. We already had a common make; otherwise, it wouldn't have happened. Hard to explain, but now I have human blood, I share your make. If you share my body, the same will happen to you."

For once, he felt supported, the last years had been burdensome, he just wished that Bea hadn't suffered so much. He wished that he had another mother. At least Richard was someone else's son, at least.

He could hear his uncle greeting George; hopefully, all was well. He picked up Merlin to carry him, the scamp liked that. Wind was there, he also attached himself to Darcy, he also sensed his pain. He left to get his uncle some food and readied for the night.

Mrs. Reynolds was upset, "Did George tell you?"

"What?" Darcy asked.

"We let our guard down. Jal went to check on Georgiana since it was so quiet." George started, Edmund was just behind.

"Who is Jal?"

"Ah, that would be Mrs. Grey, she called me to the room, I saw Fergus on the ground; he was out, someone had hit him on the head with the fireplace poker; the window was open. Sorry, but your sister is gone. The guards had not seen anyone. "

Darcy looked disgusted, "It is late, nothing to be done at this time. We need to rest, let my uncle eat and let's get some sleep."

When Mrs. Reynolds saw Edmund, she ran and greeted him, he hugged her. Not much was said. They all agreed they needed to make preparations to leave.

On the way to the dining room, Richard intercepted him. He looked dazzled. He whispered to Darcy, "I am not who I look like; I have other parents. I found out that I replaced a stillborn child. It is all unreal. It seems I could have lived an entire life here until my, err, my mother, the Lady Eula would have come for me. But I am tired, maybe I am dreaming, but it doesn't appear so. What I wanted to tell you is that I recognized the intruder, he is Hortensia's husband half-brother."

"How can that be? You know? Your father said they were stopping by relatives. I don't like your sisters' husbands. There were nasty rumors about them. I am going to ask Leon to look inside Hurst. I just want to take Lizzie away for a few days." Darcy answered. He was exhausted; all he wanted was to sleep holding Lizzie if she would let him. If she didn't, he wouldn't blame her. Maybe if he found her sister, that would allow her see how much he cared.

He hoped for a better tomorrow, between Georgiana and Lydia they had enough trouble for a lifetime. He hoped that Bea was in a better place. A tear ran down his face, again.


	19. The Others

Disclosure The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n pls read my profile, writing is difficult at the time. let me hear from you if you want this story to go on.

* * *

 **Morning**

Darcy fell asleep minutes after he lay down, but Elizabeth was already out while he undressed and lay by her side. Merlin laid on his pillow and snuggled next to his head, he was keeping post. Wind stretched at the bottom of the mattress, looking at the door.

Minutes later, Gavin came in and woke him up. "L'Roy asked me to keep watch, he is with his soon to be wife Lady Eula, as you call her. I will lay on the Hmm, divan, I don't need much sleep. Your uncle and Sven are in the sitting room, talking." He looked at Elizabeth, "We will talk later, heady experience." He grinned.

Darcy nodded, "She needs to be told, but yes, no jealousy, it is unreal. I wish that we could be like you. Sven is looking into, he cannot understand why we are unable. "

Gavin looked at her, "She is beautiful, I loved her since she was born. We are like that. You must have loved her but didn't understand it."

Darcy blushed, "You saw it the first time? You know? I know it was very wrong. We can talk, but not now. Now, I am ashamed Lizzie will think poorly of me for what happened when I was taken."

"How could she? Whoever is at fault should be punished. The other is in the past, put it away. Your family can travel thru time, maybe you can as well. We need to discuss it. I have some ideas; though you cannot change timelines, you can do other things. There is another problem, we don't kill in anger, and if any of us witnesses the crime committed against you and your sister, someone will surely die. You understand that as long as those who had parted on it, is still around, you will be attacked again. They don't want witnesses, now rest." Gavin wished to be invited to the bed. She'd said that it would be fine if Darcy allowed it.

Merlin barked three times as if he were in full agreement, then licked his chosen master a few times, making him and Gavin grin.

Darcy asked as if reading his mind, "Why the divan when we have this bed, it is gigantic. My father had it made, I can guess why never could figure it out before, it is big enough for three people, two of them rather large," they both chuckled knowingly. Darcy wished they could try it again tonight, merging.

"It sounds inviting, I can make it more comfortable." He pointed his wrist at the bed and transformed his clothes into linen trousers and a tunic.

Darcy sighed, "This bed is a cloud, I am keeping it. You can lay on her other side. Maybe you should kiss the babies, aren't they beautiful?"

Gavin decided it was best to tell him, "They are mine as well, since last night. My essence mixed with yours. It is natural for us. Now, the babes are stronger."

Darcy just accepted it, what was new.

Gavin bent and saw inside, he said words in an unknown language. "Bad news, they are awake, I suspect we will have many sleepless days." He kissed her belly.

Gavin lay in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, his fingers right above her soft breast, how he wished. The memories of her moist, hot channel, holding his hard sex and moving around it, caressing it, invaded his mind. He gritted his teeth to prevent a loud moan.

Darcy held her from her back. Keeping his hips away from her bottom, he relaxed. He was already hard as steel, if he didn't keep his distance, he would be all over her. His hand lowered right over her lower stomach. There, his eyes were heavy, he felt safe.

Merlin growled when Gavin lay on the bed, and then went back to sleep; "Traitor, " Gavin mumbled. Later, he transformed during his sleep, and his wing covered his beloved and also Darcy; Wind saw it, approved the added protection, and went back to sleep. Merlin snarled. He didn't need Gavin's assistance. He had it under control, although the wing's softcover was cozy.

Sven and Edmund peeked later. Both could hear the rhythmic breathing. They have been discussing Sven's plan after reading old letters and talking about strategy. When they saw the bodies covered with Gavin's wings, they smiled and closed the door gently. "If others could see this, they would think they were mad," Edmund remarked. He could see those he knew at the Ton, going straight to Bedlam.

Sven was thoughtful, "I am beyond fortunate when I thought my life was doomed to loneliness, all has changed. The one you call Gavin is a king. He reigns over several lands, worlds you call them. My grandson chose well. I am a hmm, a prince, but in my world, but I had only seen her parents and Gavin in social gatherings, now they are family. Now, I have grandchildren; my niece is with her beloved, and she has found one of her children. All is falling into place; thus, I need to make sure it stays this way. Enough harm has come to all of you, and I will die before I let more happen."

Edmund nodded. "Same here. I wish I could be like him." He pointed at Gavin.

"But you are like that, something is biding you, but what?"

"It probably happened since my Grandmother had her children."

 **Visitors**

The night was uneventful, but at barely 6:30 A.M., a knock woke him up. "Mr. Darcy, please come, Mr. Hurst says it is urgent." Gavin was already standing by the window, looking outside. He had a long tube pointed at whatever he saw.

"Nothing yet, but there is a lot of activity, something is happening," Gavin looked at Lizzie.

She slept. In her sleep, she looked much younger. Her long, lustrous hair gleamed under the sunlight beams coming into the room. "I have never seen one so beautiful. For me, there is nobody like her." Darcy observed.

Gavin nodded. "I love her and will always do so. You should know, I am happy we are compatible. I will tell you later."

In minutes Darcy was ready, he had overslept, and it annoyed him, "Gavin, everyone stays with Lizzie. We are running late. We are leaving, Georgina takes second priority."

"I will guard her, go on."

Darcy left holding Merlin and followed by Wind. Merlin liked being held while he looked over Darcy's shoulder. Darcy smiled, looking at such a ferocious creature wanting to be cuddled. Merlin also wanted to lick him every now and then, something Darcy appreciates it; he was learning about affection.

Wind was like his name, independent, but no less loving or ferocious; his kind always stayed with their chosen master. Wind grinned a doggy smile, he knew of Merlin's secret. Merlin wanted to be held, so he would be taller than Wind. He told Merlin so with a playful bark, making Merlin growl.

Leon joined Darcy with L'Roy flying right behind. L'Roy in his owl form. L'Roy understood the dog-like creatures and hooted agreeing with Wind. Leon grinned, their banter made him less tense.

When they entered the drawing-room, they found Hurst and Albert, his cousin.

 **Mrs. Reynolds**

Mrs. Reynolds wanted to talk to her daughter; she had put it off long enough. Maybe Frances would be upset, so be it. She remembered the Beltane night long ago, she was very young, and, perhaps, not so wise. Mrs. Reynolds didn't regret her child, just the choice of the father. Ironic, everyone thought she stayed alone because she loved him, wrong, it was because he would hurt anyone she looked at. He made it clear with him, or apart as he put it, she was his now, or later, he could wait.

Mrs. Reynolds then suspected that her Beltane encounter was all planned, and it would have happened with or without her consent. He had his eye on her since she ventured in the forest when she was but a babe.

What the others who catered to him couldn't have foreseen was the goodness of her child Frances, and Mrs. Reynolds steadfast beliefs. He still tried, but she was older and wiser and had no place in her life for evil.

But sometimes sacrifices had to be made, because, sadly, often you had to fight evil with a bigger evil, or was evil relative?

It was time to speak, maybe to prevent other deaths, perhaps to reveal hidden truths. Perhaps, the new Lady Darcy could right many old wrongs. Mrs. Reynolds hurried, put her cape, and went into the forest. Before she left, she tied the belt with her knife and other weapons. It wouldn't take long.

 **At Darcy's Mercy**

"Son, I am here," it was uncle Edmund; he would have also followed. Darcy groaned, "You supposed to stay with Lizzie."

"Others are with her."

Hurst looked terrible, he had been roughed up. Darcy gasped, looking at him. He also noticed that Hurst looked a little different, his pudgy look had vanished. He realized that the Hurst he knew was a cover.

His friend looked ashamed; standing by him was Albert, one of his nasty looking cousins, also in not such good shape.

"Don't get mad, please listen…I recognized the power in your wife, wait." As they watched, they both transformed into two unusual beings. Not quite humans, but not monsters.

Leon shook his head. "They probably came long ago, they are a race of merchants, and often assassins for hire. They like a good life; they are very ambitious but useful and extremely loyal if on your side."

Hurst neither denied it nor agreed, "There are not many of us, so we have been trying to leave this world but lack the knowledge. We can see thru others; it is one of our gifts. We thought that Elizabeth, I mean, your lady wife would have the means to help us. If she did, we could sell our services and help others like us. He is right," Hurst pointed at Leon. "We are merchants and saw a business opportunity and an opportunity for ourselves after we reached and saw who she was."

Darcy and Leon growled, angrily, and the dogs joined.

"Sorry again, what we didn't take into account was that others identified you as well; it happened when they noticed our interest. Unfortunately, those others not like us. They are dangerous. Somehow, my wife, Louisa, has been in touch with them and is helping them. Who are they? I'm not sure, but I think they are related to your cousin's husband. Last we saw your sister she was with, ahem." He blushed.

Darcy groaned, his uncle patted his arm, calming him.

"There is more, Tobias, one of my cousins was nearly beaten to death. They wanted us to kill you and get your wife for them. We refused. Why they want her for, we don't know. All we know is that they have nefarious intentions. They forced their company upon us when we came last night. They said that s Louise was their hostage, not truth, she was with them." Hurst seemed defeated.

The tension in the room was intense. Darcy wanted to scream; he had been right; he should have kicked out the entire lot. Too bad, his formal upbringing stopped him from acting.

Albert, the cousin, spoke, "Since I can remember, there have been rumored of sects worshipping the darkness."

"Leon, check on Hurst."

Leon came by Hurst and touched him. "He is telling the truth. He is not the one infected with darkness."

Hurst coughed, "There is more, I think Charles is carrying someone else inside of him. I mean he a host for someone, but Charles doesn't know. He coughed again, "Darcy, please forgive me, but I think your sister is helping them."

Darcy's mien turned hard, "What do you want from me, and why now?"

Edmund shook his head, disappointed. He suspected that already.

"We never thought of abducting your wife, we wanted just to talk. Those who came with us, as I said, had bad intentions. They know she is with child and want your babies. They are scary, there are rumors they call the dark ones. Nothing unusual, cults are part of our society. Beneath the society veneer, many secrets are hidden."

The cousin, Albert talked, "Years back when I was a young lad there were rumors they had orgies and stole nubile boys and girls for their rituals. My sister, 14 years old, disappeared, we looked for her for days," he stopped, his voice broke down, shaky. "We found her dead and violated. That was when we decided that we didn't belong here. They want those of us who have others hidden, like you," he looked at Darcy. "A year earlier, we'd heard that your sister was murdered by Gypsies. They aren't Gypsies, they dress in ceremonial robes and wear masks. We spotted them more than once, but there were too many of them."

He stopped and thought about how much he should say.

He looked at Darcy, now pale, his hands fisted, told Albert, "Continue, it makes sense." It did, he remembered the strange robes.

"We want to offer our services, again, sorry for helping them. You might want to avenge your sister, since they were involved. We think they can disguise their looks as others to perpetuate bad deeds. In Exton, someone who looked like Tobias, raped and killed a young maid. There was one problem, Tobias was at the infirmary with a high fever with the chickenpox. Please help us. We want others who are like us, to go back wherever we came from. We knew that your wife was pregnant because we heard them. We heard your women are very powerful when carrying a child. She is invaluable to us, so we hoped, as I said, to convince her to help us."

Col Fitzwilliams stood by the door, "So, is Mrs. Louisa Hurst like you? She had a different mother."

"No, but who knows, although we can detect most others, well," he blushed, "I knew of Charles, and their females are highly sensual creatures. It turns out that there can be so much of a good thing."

This statement made most of them laugh and say a couple of off-color remarks. Hurst just shrugged his shoulders, "As for Caro, she is only a pest. Louisa has been charmed by one of them, as I said she is a sensual creature, never mind." He breathed in deeply, he felt betrayed, that was obvious, Albert patted his back and whispered something.

"Do check Charles. By the way, his kind takes what they wish, and he wishes your wife. As to Louisa, who knows why she is doing it, don't trust her." Hurst added.

"We will take them away," Albert urged, "I have an interest, Caroline, but she only has eyes for you." He was unhappy with Darcy.

Leon looked at L'roy, "Go and stay by our lady's door." After all, Charles was still in residence.

Darcy asked again, "My sister, you said that she was with one of them. Who or what are they?"

Richard was shaking his head, hoping his suspicions were wrong.

"Yes, she is almost a child, but she was, err, ahem, with your cousin's husband. He is one of them. They appear to have no cover. Maybe they are humans, but they seem to be something else, maybe Druids? Worshipers of the dark, who can tell."

Richard's most terrible suspicions were confirmed. He felt awful for his father, now that he knew who the twin was, but his father didn't need to know.

"Thanks for the advice, in a show of good faith remove Charles and Caroline; we will talk when we are back, a last-minute trip. But first, let's check Charles."

"Done."

Darcy was on edge, but something told him the day wasn't over, and Bennett was waiting for him. He thought whoever Lydia was with, was all related.

Francine Reynold, dressed like Elizabeth, she came in the room, "Have you seen my mother?"

Leon's hackles went up, his hair stood up. "Darkness is coming. Not sure if it is dangerous. Edmund, go and make sure our Lady is well protected."


	20. Flying Away

Disclosure The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

thanks for all the words of encouragement-

* * *

Cheat-Sheet  
Echtwulf (Elizabeth's second Father)  
Gavin (Lady Stone's Brother)  
Lady Stone (She likes Echwulf, but Leon loves her)  
Leon (Lady Smoke's Brother)  
Lady Smoke (Used to love L'Roy, but now likes Richard)  
L'Roy (Takes an owl form- not human-Richard's real father)  
Lady Grey (likes George)  
Mary (Née Reynolds. George's mother. Was lovers with the Darcy twins, Edmund and George DarcyLady Eula(Richard's mother-Sven's niece)  
Edmund Darcy(Darcy's Uncle)  
Sven(Darcy's ancestor)  
Dogs-like (Merlín-Wind)  
Francine Reynolds(Mrs. Reynolds' daughter)  
COL Fitzwilliams (Richard) is a Lady Eula's son, changed for a stillborn baby.

* * *

Darcy told Francine that they hadn't seen Mrs. Reynolds.

 **THE STRANGER**

Darcy had a thought, what if his sister's pregnancy was related to the current events, or perhaps planned by one of the enemies. When he heard of their use of children in the rituals, something came to mind. Hadn't his mother sacrificed him and his sister to whoever? If so, what if they were planning to use his sisters' baby? Whereas the idea was abhorrent, it was taking hold of him.

He talked to Richard, who had returned. When he heard Darcy, his eyes hardened. "I must talk to my father. If his sons-in-law are involved, he can take action. Unfortunately, it makes sense."

Darcy wasn't so sure; uncertainty about his uncle's loyalties arose; however, he remembered his Uncle Edmund talking about him. Something didn't fit. Something the Hurst had said, later, he would think about it.

Francine was looking out the windows. "I think that is her, my mother."

They heard voices, seconds later the drawing-room door opened.

They saw Mrs. Reynolds, she looked different, much younger, no older than Francine. Her eyes were sad. Three men wearing hooded robes followed her. One of them held her shoulder possessively.

Leon growled, his hair fluffed, he looked larger.

"I come in peace, darkness is only evil if used wrong. Let my wife tell you." The one holding Mrs. Reynolds addressed them.

The room filled with the smells of the forest, a clean scent of pines, grasses, damp earth, moss, and fresh air.

"Who is your wife? "Francine Reynolds asked, afraid of the answer.

"My child, you know the answer. Do you know who I am?" He moved his hand over his face, making Francine see him, "I know you recognize me! You must have seen my likeness in many places."

Francine seemed upset, "Another lie; I am not your child. Mother, is he right? I don't look like him. And, why are you looking different, are you younger, how can that be?"

Mrs. Reynolds lowered her eyes.

"Please hear us, hear me, but first, you are different, but mostly because of your mother's demands, we will discuss it." The stranger begged.

Darcy signaled for them to come in, but placed the snarling Merlin, and the equally upset Wind, in front of him.

The tall hooded stranger, whose face remained in the shadows, laughed heartily, "I've never seen their likes. Are they for sale? If so, name your price."

Merlin had an answer, a stream of fire came out his mouth, one the stranger caught with his hand. He converted it into a forest bloom that he threw back to Merlin. Merlin cocked his head, trying to make up his mind. The stranger's scent was pleasant, Wind woofed agreeing, after moving forward to sniff the stranger.

Darcy shook his head. "Talk, but be advised, there are others here who might cause you deadly distress."

"I don't doubt it," the stranger answered, his voice was deep but melodious, "My wife, accepted my suit of many years. Long ago, I saw her in the forest; she was a beautiful child with a bright soul. Years later, I asked her to be my wife after a Beltane celebration, one that many would have accepted, but she thought I was pure evil. She accepted my body but rejected me. She thinks that because fools sacrifice humans to me, for my favor, I am at fault. They were granted favors, but not from me, but thru me. High-cost favors from the ones who follow me like shadows."

"My question stands, who and why are you here?" Darcy asked.

To the first, he uncovered his head; he had short horns, a small beard, and long hair. His hair was not human, like a goat's. His skin and hair coloring were those of a forest, not one color but many hues and shades. He was very handsome, but not friendly-looking. He carried a large bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

"They call me many names, all wrong, I had the honor of being called Cernunnos, the name of an exalted one, but that is not me. I have also been called Pan, the horned one, and many other names. None are right, I am one of the fallen, but was allowed to atone, my people and I were given another chance, so we became the Forest Dwellers. My followers believed that Francine would be their priestess, but she has her mother's goodness. I am here because my followers threaten your safety. Followers that I don't like since they taint me with their evil. You come and touch me."

Pan directed Leon, who approached with caution. His face looked surprised. "Evil is attached to him like a mantle, but he is a Forest-dweller as he claims. Perhaps as he said, punished."

Pan nodded, "My name is unpronounceable, call me Pan. Maybe my wife might believe me soon, I hope." He turned to his companions, "You two, show your faces."

The two were female that looked like him, but their beauty was blinding, "My sisters, they followed me." They covered their heads.

Mrs. Reynolds was staring at him. Maybe, she had been wrong.

"I cannot be blamed by whatever twisted humans and others do on my behalf. Neither can I stop them since they have free will. But I can help now that my wife has accepted me. Before I couldn't do anything to humans, had no ties to them, only to my daughter, who is yet to accept me, and her mother had rejected me. To make it all clear, I told her I would kill anyone who married her or even dared to touch her. It is within my right." He smiled unapologetically.

Leon nodded acquiescently since it made sense to him. She accepted him as a lover and carried his child; thus, he had stalked a claim.

His smile changed him, "Years ago. A heinous crime was committed, we couldn't do anything since we cannot intervene. A mother used her children for sinful debauchery." He looked at Darcy. "I was able to save the young male without being seen. Now, the same group wants the children of one who comes from far away. The children are from the young man, one they think is marked by events that day. They want to 'give' them to me, to do as I may, in exchange for power. Not a gift to me, to those who use my name, those who thrive on blood and suffering."

Darcy knew who he was talking about, about him, and his dead sister, Bea.

Francine didn't believe him. "Why do you show yourself on Beltane? "

"Once I did, wanting to entice a beauty, wanting to make her my wife. But she ran from me. Others saw me and believed they were right, that I was the one they sought. I do look like the portraits of those called demons. My daughter thinks I am one. These," he pointed at his head, "they think they are horns; if they only knew." He grinned and looked at Mrs. Reynolds, who turned bright red.

Leon chuckled, he knew better. "He tells the truth."

"How can you be married, since when?" Francine still refused to believe.

Mrs. Reynolds showed her hand, two cuts, "Since I freely exchanged my blood with him. I cut our hands with the ceremonial knives and made a vow, just this morning. He is the only one who can stop this ."

"Oh, mother," Francine cried. "When will I see you again?"

"I am not going anywhere, one day I will, but not now," Mrs. Reynolds answered.

"Yes, we agreed," the stranger confirmed. "Though the young Lord will have a few new employees, look at me," in his place, an older man stood, along with two young women, pretty but nothing like they were before.

"Maybe we will know each other better. But now there is another problem, there are selected young misses. They will be attracting a real demon with their sacrificed children. The ones using humans are Stragglers, passing for humans. They are hard to detect. And there is one who thinks that with the blood of the twin babies, they will acquire high power.

Darcy paled, "My sister might be in danger, I was right. But we must go. They, whoever they are, must be still around. "

"I will be here, they need to wait for the right time." Pan, aka Mr. Reynolds, wanted Darcy's trust.

Darcy didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask about his mother, and who were the ones involved.

Leon told Darcy and Richard, "He tells the truth, he can wait here while we are gone. Let's find out about your friends."

Whatever was in Charles before had left him; nevertheless, he was leaving with the Hurst. Caroline didn't want to go, "We were to stay in Pemberley. Where is my sister? I haven't seen Louisa since last night. "Her voice was shrill and petulant.

"A good question, I thought you might have the answer, but you have no choice," Hurst answered.

Lord Albert moved closer to her, "I'll do my best to make your stay pleasant."

She looked at him like he was vermin, "Nothing you do will be to my liking."

"My lady, did you know Tony and her friend Sussy came to visit? Sussy can keep you company." Albert answered nonchalantly.

"Sussy is a flirt," Caroline grumbled.

"A lovely flirt," Albert grinned and sighed.

Darcy winked at Albert, hoping that jealousy would work, so he could get rid of Caroline once and for all. That was Richard's advice.

When the Hurst left, they readied. They had a quick meeting, Francine was traveling in the coach, but her newfound father insisted that one of his sisters went along with her. She would act as her companion instead of her friend; Edmund would go in the coach, with a slight morph to look like Darcy. Darcy would be carried by Gavin.

Lizzie came by Darcy and whispered, "Did I dream or was, err, yes, was someone else in bed with us last night?"

Her shyness made Darcy smile, Gavin overheard, "My Lady, perhaps you should ask the someone unless you are referring to the dogs." Both Darcy and Gavin chuckled, sounding like naughty youngsters.

Lizzie stamped her foot and moved away from them, "Males, gentlemen, whatever, they are all the same."

Mrs. Stone agreed grumpily, staring at Echtwulf, which made Leon sneer.

Gavin went by her sister, "I have news for you, it will surprise you, we will talk. I should warn you that two new females have arrived. Their beauty rivals many of our females, Leon already commented. Perhaps it is time you see what is real."

His words fell on fertile ground, or so it would seem. Lady Stone turned towards Leon, looking unhappy, but for once, he didn't look back. Leon had also heard Richard's reliable advice; after all, his father was L'Roy the ladies' favorite.

Mr. Reynolds, the wayward husband who returned this morning, helped; of course, his return was a cover. In the carriage, George accompanied them along with Mrs. Grey, who disliked the cold, airless box, and the uncomfortable cushions. She scrunched her nose, extended her hand, and modified the interior into something more comfortable. The female Forest Dweller sat next to her niece. Edmund sat across Francine, realizing she looked a lot like Mary, she was Mrs. Reynold's daughter after all. Richard and George rode their horses, at least part of the way.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Smoke, in conjunction with Wind, created a deep fog to allow the flyers to take off while creating a distraction to possibly thwart followers.

L'Roy and Lady Eula asked to be allowed to fly concealed above the carriage. They were afraid for their son. Richard guffawed, his parents saw him as a child, what a joke. In the battlefields, he had seen death and destruction to last him a lifetime. If they knew, his time around would be limited.

 **On the way**

Darcy couldn't get over the recent events. Fear for his young sister wouldn't leave him, but with the Reynolds on the watch, and with the Hurst out looking, he wasn't so worried.

Though the group flew inside a cloud, they could still see each other; it was thanks to Merlin since he had made the cloud, and they were invisible to others, but not to themselves.

Whereas Darcy was elated to be up on the air, he wished that he also had wings. Nevertheless, all was well, Gavin had made him light as a feather and efficiently carried him in his arms. All the while, Darcy's eyes stayed fixed on his Lizzie. Gavin flew close to her, but she ignored both of them. Darcy and Gavin flirted with her like schoolboys, but she made a point of ignoring them.

They went through what seemed like a cave. The group flew for less than an hour and found themselves in Kent.

They had initially wanted to appear inside the main drawing-room but decided to land in the woods behind the house. Two carriages were waiting for them as agreed. They had arrived.

Elizabeth was elated to see her sisters, but concerned for all the grief waiting for them, Lydia needed to change before it was too late for her. As for William and Gavin, she was happy they liked each other, but there was something they were not telling her.

Darcy ran to her side," I wish you could remain like before. Either way, you are beautiful. Gavin and I have a surprise for you." He held her hand. He had decided to tell her some of his poor behavior during the wedding night. He wanted her forgiveness, but he would ask her father first. He needed help to learn to control the hunger because he never wanted to hurt his wife again; he would rather die.

He hoped that Lydia was safe; he didn't want more upsets that could hurt his wife. He blamed the horrid Mrs. Bennett, she should have gone to prison.

"Let's go," he called the others. That was when Merlin growled, he had seen something wrong. They all stopped.

 **In the carriage**

L'Roy saw them first. The riders dressed in dark clothes with their faces covered, carried rifles. There were at least ten. He needed to make sure there was no other behind. Eula appeared inside the carriage, "Get ready, a large group are waiting to attack. Not all are humans. We would like to take them alive. "


	21. Looking For Lydia

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux 

a/n Thanks to all reviewers.

* * *

 **Looking For Lydia**

L'Roy saw them first. The riders dressed in dark clothes with their faces covered, carried rifles. There were at least ten. He needed to make sure there were no others behind. Eula appeared inside the carriage, "Get ready, a large group are waiting to attack. Not all are humans. We would like to take them alive. "

Eula, entirely human, noticed that everybody had a weapon, and nodded approvingly.

A shot was fired, meant to down Richard, but the bullet lost momentum and fell on the ground. No one else was behind them, now that he was sure, L'Roy breathed out fire as he flew around the attacking riders, creating a ring of flames.

L'Roy wanted to kill them after attempting to hurt Richard but needed to take them alive. That made his decision, his son was leaving with him. Hopefully, his rebel love would agree. L'Roy was nearly sure he knew who had shot Richard, and that called for retribution. He was frustrated, wanting his son not to be so vulnerable in his human form.

Richard was sure that he had seen where the shot came from, he would deal with it.

With Mrs. Grey's help, darkness descended, making it hard to see. "What is going on?" The attacking riders complained when they couldn't go past the ring of fire. When the grey cleared, the attackers were surrounded.

Eula could see the stragglers, not well, but could sense the two that fed on blood, the other she wasn't sure, but most of the rest were hired thugs. Their masks flew off.

Richard looked at one and shook his head. "I see, it is you; Father will be displeased to know you tried to kill me, your wife's brother."

"It wasn't me, you can prove nothing," Hutchison, Richard's brother-in-law smirked.

"Everyone dismount and don't try anything," Richard ordered.

Try they did, one of the stragglers pulled a nasty knife hidden on his sleeve, aiming for George, but before he could throw it, an arrow pierced his hand, dead on.

The arrow was shot by Francine Reynolds, who admonished them, "Tsk, tsk. You were ordered to dismount, next arrow goes straight to whoever's heart." Then she grinned at George, "You are welcome, cousin."

Edmund couldn't stop looking at her, she looked like Mary. Like Mary but a fierce one.

From nowhere, a net fell on the horses and riders, then something immobilized them.

"What can we do with so many?" Richard wondered aloud. No sooner he said it, when right in front of their eyes, several disappeared.

Eula explained, "They are here, just in a place we cannot get to them; let's secure the rest."

After they tied the intruders, George pointed, "I guess the ones we cannot see are nearby, the three who disappeared were encased in the fine netting. "

Richard started feeling around, when he grabbed hold of something, it was the net. Seeing vague shadows, he pulled. At the second pull, the three missing highwaymen were visible. To prevent them from going away, their hands and legs were tied with metal bands. Richard, grinning at their faces distorted with anger, realized that he could sense and see things others couldn't, he always had; it had kept him safe during the battles.

The ones called 'stragglers' were still pretending to be humans, but Mrs. Reynold's sister-in-law could see beneath the human veneer, quite clearly. Thus, Francine Reynold's aunt pointed at one, "Two of the ones you call stragglers kill humans and animals for their blood, but this one is a very nasty being who feeds on pain and suffering. His kind is always around, they are vermin; they come thru openings whenever they find one."

After deliberating got a few minutes, they decided to go back to Pemberley, to get rid of their prisoners. George, Edmund, and Richard all thought the same. Nobody that saw them and their traveling companions would think they were different, just travelers. If they only knew, if. The prisoners were hidden inside the grey mantel created by Mrs. Grey, adding to their perfect disguise.

 **Kent** -

Darcy and his traveling companions saw what was making Merlin bark, a footman lying on the ground. He was gravely injured; they could see a gaping wound on his chest. He wore a shirt and britches, nothing else. Echtwulf pointed out a small tube, closing the wounded skin.

"They took my uniform," the young man informed them.

"Who did?" Darcy asked.

"I couldn't see, they had masks," the footman mumbled before closing his eyes. He was out, weak from the blood loss.

It wasn't hard to figure the attacker's intentions, someone was in the house taking the footman's place, waiting for them to come in. It would seem their enemy was well informed.

"Elizabeth, you walk between Gavin and your husband. The rest of us will walk around you. Hold on to them." Echtwulf ordered them.

The family had seen them coming and waited outside. Her sisters ran to her and held each other. Elizabeth was amazed at their transformation. Jane was serene, Mary looked better, not frowning, and Kitty seemed less flighty. They were all dressed in beautiful garments, to Elizabeth, they looked perfect.

Elizabeth could see her Bennett family had undergone a considerable change in a few months. The most significantly changed was her father, he had lost his serious mien and looked happy.

Her father stood by his wife and Anne. He also came to hold her, "My Lizzie, I see." He noticed that she was

"Yes, you know it is faster," she spoke softly. "Don't say much, it will be difficult to explain. I must conceal it better."

He nodded, "A grandfather, how delightful." He held his daughter again, "I miss you so, my Lizzie." He held on a little while longer. Elizabeth would always love him, she also missed him, it was good to be with her family again.

Darcy called Mr. Bennett to the side while the footman was being helped; everyone was talking after they saw his shirt covered with blood.

Darcy whispered, going over what had happened. He told Mr. Bennett he feared that Lydia was probably in danger. Then for all to hear, "George was with me, he left the regiment after being injured. He has been with me all this time; Miss Lydia cannot be with him."

Mr. Bennet called Katherine since she was the one who 'found' the elopement note.

She came to her father, looking ashamed, "I am so sorry, I lied for Lydia. She is with someone she met at Meryton, they eloped."

"Who was he?" He asked, sternly.

"I am not sure, a Lieutenant, she said she would write. He lives in a nearby town," and she gave the name.

"We will go there, some of us will. Call all the footmen out here before we go in. We must stay outside until we determine if it is safe to go in." Darcy told everyone.

Soon after that, all the footmen were out. Lady Catherine knew them and determined they were all accounted for, and there were no new footmen. Leon and Gavin went into the house with Lady Smoke and Lady Stone. They would be checking for intruders.

Lady Stone took over, "I will accompany Leon, Smoke can go with Gavin."

Leon refused, "I will go with, Gavin, you two stay with our lady."

Gavin has to swallow a smile; in the past, Leon would have jumped for joy. He wasn't lying about the ones that arrived; they were indeed beautiful.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the reason Leon was ignoring Stone, Leon had decided to follow Richard's advice. He was going to make her suffer. Leon thought it was fair because of Lady Stone; she had made him sufferer for many years. Leon remembered all the years waiting for Lady Stone while she pined for an old married lover who was in love with his wife. She had been unable to see that Echtwulf only had eyes for his wife, Elizabeth's mother. Leon was tired; hence, if this didn't work, he would find someone else and would try to be happy.

Gavin saw his sister, Stone looked upset and worried. She had realized much about Leon during these days, he was special and wanted by many. Besides, she had seen the humans looking at all the males, at Leon in particular, and it worried her.

Gavin and Leon looked all over and saw not a trace of an intruder, and all they found was the abandoned coat. Whoever had come, decided that it wasn't worth the risk.

They agreed to look in Meryton, Darcy was convinced of the former Mrs. Bennett's involvement.

Echtwulf and Darcy left with Lady Smoke, Gavin stayed with Elizabeth. Wind, stayed as ordered, but Merlin disobeyed, the stubborn creature would not leave Darcy's side. Elizabeth's sisters tried to coax him, but he remained stuck to Darcy. Darcy chuckled when Merlin scratched his leg, wanting to be picked up. Merlin was not the cuddly little dog they saw, Darcy knew better, he had seen the scary creature Merlin was, but he loved to be held.

The travelers arrived at the Lieutenant' Miller home town. Echtwulf created the illusion of a carriage, and Smoke was disguised as the driver. The Lieutenant's father was a nobleman's by-blow whose father had set him well. He had a warehouse and was prosperous. Miller was his last name.

The eloped couple hadn't arrived. Miller was in awe, "So my son and an Earl's daughter, imagine that. My father bought him a commission, but I need his help. I hope my son is coming home. Edward, my son, already has a good income, 1,800 a year, from my father; you see, he is the only grandson. If they come, I will make sure he marries her. My father will be thrilled, he wants to recognize me, this will help." He praised his son omitting a few things, Edward was jealous, and he would never let his wife go back home, they didn't need to know that.

They agreed that Mr. Miller would send an express to the young lady's father as soon as they arrived. They might have been still on the way.

"Maybe I was right," Darcy told Echtwulf, "the couple went to see her mother. Let's go to Meryton, something to think; surely, her mother is being used. "

What waited for them at Meryton was disturbing. Mrs. Bennett was crying, her hair in disarray. Echtwulf took an immediate dislike to her. That was the woman who had made his child's life so miserable. His brother had met her and had wanted to end her life. He felt the same and had to control himself. He saw the house, a large spacious home where his daughter had grown up, and this woman had treated her with contempt.

When they appeared in the middle of the room, she only looked and saw Darcy, she paled. "Is Lizzie with you?"

"Why should she be here?" Darcy asked haughtily, noticing she hadn't asked how they had gotten there.

Echtwulf talked to Darcy inside his head, " _There are signs of violence; ask her what happened_."

"Your daughter Lydia is missing. There are reasons to be concerned. You have been keeping company with, err," he searched for a dramatic word, "devil worshipers. Lydia could.."

He couldn't finish because Mrs. Bennett started sobbing, "They have my Lydia. The young man is injured, he is at the encampment getting help."

"Explain and don't lie, your silly ways have caused much damage. You made my wife afraid of the marriage bed, stole from my wife, and mistreated her. You stole from your husband, from your daughters, and the list goes on; you should have learned by now." Darcy stood, his eyes hard and cold. What he wanted to do was to wring her neck, he felt murderous.

Echtwulf didn't wait for her words, he put his hands over her forehead, and Darcy saw the face of the feared King. His eyes were molten lava, literally. He saw what many believed to be angels, demons, the dark Fae, or, however, humans have called the beings coming across portals. Echtwulf's eyes turned the color of fire.

"This nasty female told her young daughter to come and be with her, and she would help her marry her lover. She was lying; she wanted to use her young daughter to attract my child here and give her to whoever is behind this entire conspiracy." He roared in great anger, and Merlin barked, telling Darcy to order him to attack. He was no longer a cuddly small dog, making Fanny Bennett cringe with fear, she was afraid for her life.

"Son," he looked at Darcy, "the evil men were going to pay this woman, to pay her for my child. She wants to buy jewels, jewels for a life. They also wanted someone young to gift a demon. This woman is a fool, they mean to kill her daughter. The young girl is carrying a child, a fit 'gift' for their master, they told her."

Darcy wanted to tear the woman apart. "Mr. Bennett told you were but a step away from Newgate. Still, you haven't learned, you are a selfish, nasty human being. I hope your young daughter doesn't pay with her life because of you."

Mrs. Bennett said nothing; she was sobbing repeating her daughter's name.

"I saw the faces of those who came," Echtwulf touched Darcy.

"Hurst was right; one is the brother of my cousin's husband. The other, I have seen him in London. I don't know much about him. We need to talk to Richard." He looked at Mrs. Bennett, "If something happens to Miss Lydia, it is on you. I will make sure you are punished. This time you are not getting away so quickly.

Outside of Longbourn, Darcy held on to Echtwulf. Lady Smoke holding his other arm stepped in a tunnel-like path. It was a fast way to travel short ground distances, but unsafe for pregnant females and children. Soon, they were at the encampment, they looked around, when they found someone, Darcy asked where was the infirmary.

They found LT. Miller there, he was severely beaten. "The same, he fought them, but they took the young female. They left in a carriage, he saw it." Echtwulf said, made sure nobody was around the tent and pointed his wrist to Miller, who fell asleep.

His commander came seconds later; he sounded sad, "He had authorized leave to get his bride. Sadly, thugs kidnapped the young lady, and he was hurt."

Darcy introduced them, "Col Richard Fitzwilliams is my cousin. The young lady is my wife's sister. Please send an express to her father if you have any news. Have Miller contact us." He told the commander how to contact them.

There was nothing more to be done, and they left. Darcy wanted to talk as soon as they were alone. He asked Lady Smoke to give them some privacy.

"Wherever they took Miss Lydia, they have my sister at the same place. We need to go by Pemberley, and by the Hurst. Sir, I have a question, it is about my wife. I want to ask Elizabeth to forgive me for the way I acted on our wedding night. It feels wrong to hide it from her." Darcy waited for the answer.

Echtwulf was compassionate, but his voice was hard, "When someone is given a second chance and accepts it, it carries a price. If you tell her, it will open healed wounds; she will remember everything. It might make you feel better, but what about her? The price is that you will always know you did her a terrible wrong; it will hurt, but better you than her. She is happy after the life she had to live, do you want to make her sad?"

A/N This first part of this story will soon come to an end.


	22. Finding answers

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N more trying to finish up the first part of this story. A few more chapters. Thanks to the readers who leave comments.

* * *

 **Finding Answers**

Darcy was quiet, feeling ashamed. Though he understood, it was his sin, and he should be the one to feel the pain. "Thank you for giving me a chance with your daughter. Though I don't deserve her, I won't give her up. I do wish that I could be like you. Why doesn't it happen?" He wanted to be like his wife.

"There are locks put on by others, to control them, or do other things. Some call them maledictions. But the reason why you, and the ones before you, are blocked, I don't know. I do have an idea. Son, let's go." He patted Darcy's shoulder. He had grown to like Darcy and wanted his happiness, but his daughter would always be first.

They flew to Pemberley, Darcy guessed through a tunnel. Richard was happy to see Lady Smoke, she went to stand by him, Darcy noticed. L'Roy also noticed, wondering if Smoke now liked Richard.

Darcy and Echtwulf were surprised at the number of prisoners. Darcy suggested to let the thugs go. After much discussion, Richard convinced them to release the prisoners, back to their home, with a command to forget what happened and to refuse more work from the wicked group.

Richard updated them, "I have bad news, Georgiana has been used; though she is a wild child, she is very young. I found out that Salome's husband is the lover. I want to kill him myself. She is going to be a 'gift,' during a ritual. He is here, but refuses to say where she is at. My, ahem, mother tried to see inside him, she said it is impossible."

Echtwulf nodded, "Our senses are limited when individuals are full of darkness, but my senses are stronger."

"My cousins' husbands are odd birds, never liked them. They came often enough to see my sister. She is but fifteen, I wonder if Salome knows. We should find out. I know that they needed the dowry." Darcy was angry and very worried. "My mother used to frequent their home, I guess the children learned from their elders. What is worse is that anyone could be Georgiana's father, maybe Salome's husband who might be her half brother, this is unthinkable."

They went into the rooms in the basement where the prisoners where being kept, Mr. Reynolds, Pan, joined them. He had his own ideas.

Mr. Hutchison sat down, not appearing concerned, when he saw Echtwulf his face changed, he was afraid. Echtwulf placed his hand on Hutchison and made a face of disgust. He let go as if his hand burnt.

"I can use one of your strong drinks, what I saw, I cannot repeat. This human has given his life to evil. His people, call demons to come to this world, the ones we fight. It is foolish, foolish. They have done abominable crimes and plan more. They want to take my child's children by force, and to keep her." Echtwulf grabbed Hutchison by the neck, Merlin was snarling, ready to attack, looking very scary, not from this world.

"You will never have the chance." Echtwulf said.

Darcy had his pistol out, "Bastard, you touch my wife, you are as good as dead. Where is my sister," he demanded.

Hutchison looked around the room, L'Roy had come in, not as the white owl, but in his non-human form. Hutchison the fool, went on his knees, "Master, did you come to free me?" He though that L'Roy was a demonic being, the demon they sought.

L'Roy laughed, "Get up, I am here to hurt you unless you tell us where you have the young ladies." He touched Hutchison's hand, and he screamed, in extreme pain. "That was a taste of what is coming. You have a few moments to tell us." The giant L'Roy smiled revealing his teeth.

The room filled with the acrid smell of urine, Hutchison nearly died of fright. In two minutes, they knew where to go. They also knew who one the leaders of the nasty bunch was.

Richard and Darcy were grinning. Hutchison didn't remember much, but the terror remained; he was done with his desire to summon a demon. He wanted to look for a vicar.

Plans were made to retrieve the young women; a group of them readied to go.

Before leaving, Echtwulf asked Mr. Reynolds, Pan, about the block on Darcy and his family. Pan nodded, "I heard of the visitor. There was another one who followed him, but I don't know who. I think it was done to prevent others from seeing the nature of the children, for their protection."

Eula, who had entered the room, noticed the catatonic Hutchison, and Merlin keeping an eye on him; she would ask later. "It makes sense, I did it on my children. A protector must have followed and known the pregnancy."

"Ah, yes, that must be it. Do you know how to remove the lock, in him, but not on my son. If I did it, he wouldn't be able to disguise his L'Roy nature."

"Perhaps, I can imagine there are several locks," she moved next to Darcy, pointed her wrist, and a bright light shone all around him. "If it worked, we will know. It didn't occur to me until now. My uncle said he hadn't done anything when he left your ancestor, but perhaps he was followed, and whoever followed knew that babies of ours needed to be disguised."

She repeated the same on Edmund and George.

When they went to see the stragglers, all understood that L'Roy was right, the evil beings had no place in this world, they were nasty predators. Someone would pick them up and take them away. There were places where to keep them and maybe found out how they had enter the human world

 **Finding** -

Darcy, Richard, Echtwulf, and others arrived at an estate near Pemberley. They rode horses since they deemed it wiser; there was no sense making anyone suspicious. They found out that only servants remained. There were no traces of Lydia and Georgiana; they were gone, but they had been there. Whoever held them seemed to be a step ahead every time; maybe there was an informant amongst them. They needed to check.

They decided to let Hutchison go, for now, but before letting him go, they inserted a small metal piece under his arm. They would be able to follow. Although he had forgotten the last hours, he remained terrified, looking behind, afraid of everything. He wanted to run and hide.

Richard was going to tell his father, for all the Earl was, he was a good father and relative. He would be hard with Hutchison. He knew that his father would make the connection to Bea's murder, though Hutchison was too young at the time. Regardless, there had to be a connection.

 **Kent**

Elizabeth was delighted to be with her sisters. Jane was glad but wanted to ask Lizzie why was she back with the man who had violated her. Gavin, who stood near her, heard her loud thoughts, realizing the sisters knew that something had happened to Elizabeth on her wedding night.

They remind her. The father wasn't a problem, he had sworn to secrecy. Gavin wasn't sure what to do. Elizabeth would be hurt; now, when things were starting to go well. He wanted them to have a chance for happiness.

"Mrs. Darcy, could you come for a walk with me? I need to talk to you." Gavin asked, wanting to get her away from Jane.

Jane felt the sting of jealousy. Was this handsome man also after Lizzie? It was not fair, but then remembered all that Lizzy had suffered because of her mother, and that her own life had taken such a right turn because of Elizabeth. With those thoughts, she let the envy wash away remembering how much she loved her sister. Jane had seen what envy and greed did to her mother, and that wasn't her.

a/n Back to the wedding night, hmm, remember the sisters heard the fight between the parents.


	23. Lizzie's Wisdom

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n A/n another chapter to make up for the short one. In reference to Lydia, she was 15, young and left on her own. Mrs. Bennett here, and in the original PP let her run wild. They had little education, and were left ignorant. I am not defending her, she is selfish, in those times if one sister was 'ruined.' The other sisters would also be judged

* * *

 **Lizzie's Wisdom**

As soon as they were in the garden, followed by Wind, Gavin told Lizzie, "I am sorry if William and I acted like young ones today. It was great fun," he grinned and made her smile.

He looked around, "The gardens are beautiful, the colors and vegetation are so much different. The dwellings, I mean the houses, are too big and inefficient. I prefer the outside, even more, when I am with you. I miss being able to be with you without restrictions. But I can see you missed your sisters, you look happy around them."

She nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that you were right, I was there last night. It surprised me, in a good way." Gavin's breath hitched, now he was thinking of how much he wanted to kiss her and wanted her in his bed, but it couldn't be, not while in Kent.

"There is more, the biggest surprise is that William and I are compatible, I merged with him, just like your fathers do. You were with both of us; hence, your babies are mine as well. I loved them before, but now they are also mine." He stopped wanting to hold her, but he knew better.

"Now, we are truly bonded, my beloved queen." Both were quiet, Elizabeth also wanted to be with him. If her mother were right, when she was with Gavin or William, the other would live it as well, from wherever he was at.

"I also wanted to say that whatever happened before, I mean with William, is past. Do you understand?" He said, hoping she did; this way, when Jane said something, Elizabeth would remember his words.

Elizabeth had listened quietly, squeezing his arm, "I knew you must have been there, I wish you two had said it before; it doesn't matter we can talk about it later. No wonder the babies are stronger, very active," she smiled wistfully, "I wish I had known, but thanks for telling me. About William, I have a confidence only for you, please don't repeat it. Since his nightmare, I have broken memories of the wedding night. I wanted to ask, but what is the sense that man is gone, and William is here. Whatever the monsters, his mother, how could she have..." her voice broke down, faltering.

Gavin noticed they were far away enough, and behind trees, he stopped and held her, "Shh, my love don't say anything else, is in the past."

Her body relaxed, "It is all well," Lizzie pushed away from him gently, "it isn't wise, nobody would understand you and I." Elizabeth put her hand on his arm, feeling an intense emotion like she was complete.

"I want to finish; whatever happened that awful day changed William," she stopped walking.

"I remember some words he told me during the wedding night. "I am a man," and, now, I understand, somehow. I can see, he is not the same cold man from that night. In confidence, I wasn't minding what was happening, but when I saw him, you know, was scared because of my mo...I mean, the woman who raised me was crude when she explained what was going to happen." Elizabeth sighed, it was difficult telling him.

"Yes, go on, I am listening."

"It is not good how we are raised. I mean females, we are very sheltered and kept ignorant. But that is no excuse for what she said; you see, she is, err, never mind. I don't remember much of what happened, and it is a blessing, my mother told me so. Nevertheless, I wish to tell William that night is past." Her voice was but a whisper.

Gavin loved her even more. His people would have a kind and smart ruler; she could judge and be fair, and for that, his love grew. He put his right hand over hers, though he knew they might be watched, and this was a different world.

He was right; they had been followed and judged wrongly. Whoever saw them, thought of them as lovers and stored the knowledge for further use.

Gavin added a few words, but he was anxious to go back into the house. It felt unsafe, although he had seen several of the guards that came along with them, posted in several places, "You are right, let past actions be buried. I can see inside William, and I trust him. Besides, I would have never been able to become one with him if he were evil. He loves you and will give his life for you. Between both of us, William and I, we will make sure that you are always protected and well. I also wanted to say, I am looking forward to being with you again soon." His voice had changed, now was charged with desire. The memories of the night before came all at once.

"I know me too." She looked at him, her eyes intent on him. Her body ready for him, Elizabeth bit her lips and squeezed his arm. They looked at each other, both saw the same desire on each other's eyes.

 _Darcy, far away, was also caught in the web of desire; he could barely breathe, his cock hardened, and all he could think was of his wife. His mind went to their bed last night, his sex buried in hers sliding slowly inside the sweet vise, pulsating around him. He could see her enlarged nipples, making his mouth hungry for one._

 _He swore that he could feel her soft pregnant body against his, moving with his, his hands on her luscious rump her hand touching his. He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand on his arm, making him hungrier. He looked ahead, he was in Kent, outside. He understood, Gavin was with her, and Gavin must have remembered last night. Darcy grinned, he was going to like this. Even if he were far away, whenever there was a deep connection between Lizzie and one of them, he or Gavin would feel it._

When Elizabeth and Gavin walked back, both were thinking of their life ahead. Gavin wanted to share the knowledge with William, but most of all, he would tell him to quit worrying. William shouldn't think about it anymore since she was aware of the wedding night. He was in awe of her wisdom and knew he was fortunate. Gavin wondered what her Bennett family would think if they knew she was bonded to him since she was born. He had to smile just thinking of their faces.

 **At Pemberley**

They sat to make plans, Edmund had a few ideas of his own.

"I think that we need Fitzwilliams here, he will have some insight. Not sure why, but I think that he didn't violate Elizabeth's mother, maybe someone took his place. When we asked him, he thought we were crazy. He exploded and said we were wrong. Apparently, he wanted her for his wife since he saw her. He didn't deny that he wanted her for later, but she was a child, or denied that he disliked Bennett." Edmund stopped, he looked at Darcy.

"I just cannot see him trying to abduct Eugenia when she just had Elizabeth; Bert trying to kidnap her? No, that It is not like him; I think he is all talk." Edmund noticed Echtwulf's worried face.

"But if not him, the one we are looking for is someone who knew him well. That whoever is behind much, maybe he is one of the ones you call stragglers. He must have known Eugenia was already marked by Echtwulf and his brother; it was the reason he kept looking for her. Where is your father?" Edmund sighed, thinking they had it all wrong.

Echtwulf had an idea he wanted to explore; if he were right, his daughter should be home at Pemberley with guards all around her. Some of them could move across time; most were limited only to see, and what they saw was not always clear. What if their children were the targets, the idea made him ill.

"He is up North, I know where, my brother is already there, meeting a prospective wife." Richard was upset, he didn't think his father could be such a monster.

Edmund volunteered, "I will go, Richard should come. Maybe L'Roy and Eula? I think William should stay here, or go back to Kent."

"No, I want to find my sister and want to find out once and for all, what my uncle did," Darcy said.

Echtwulf wanted to go back to his daughter, he wanted her protected while this danger remained, this world was no place for her. Convincing her wouldn't be easy, maybe they could compromise. She was his child, and he and his brother were known for being stubborn, which made him worry.

One day his daughter would ask why she wasn't a twin, they all were. In Darcy's family, having children with humans had made it less likely. But not in her case. Eugenia had twins, her brother tragically died during the attack.

Eugenia had to carry both babies to go across the portal. It had made it challenging to get away move when the violator had found her long ago. He had shot metal into Eugenia, managing to injure her and killing their son. The one who attacked had come with many, nearly succeeded because they were not prepared for the wanted to ask Eugenia a couple of questions.

Now Echtwulf wondered if the monster had been after the babies. He was afraid Elizabeth would want to stay for a while, it was dangerous. Their abilities didn't work well here, but they were ready. Maybe, he should try to like it here, and he would be taking turns with his brother. They couldn't lose their only child or her children to come.

 **At Kent**

The sisters sat together in the library, Anne joined them. She liked having sisters and a loving father.

"Lizzie guess what," Jane told her, "Mr. Collins, father's second cousin is marrying, are you ready, he is marrying Charlotte Lucas."

They all laughed together, "Why would anyone want to marry him is a mystery, he is a sycophant. You should see him around Father." Anne told Elizabeth, who noticed how she said father, with a loving tone.

"Yes, my lord; what do you need my lord; my lord, you are so full of wisdom, and so on," Mary imitated him making them laugh more.

"He tried to court me, Father told him, "My daughters will be presented, they have no time for suitors." Thank goodness," Jane shared, and again all laughed.

They told Elizabeth how excited they were, they had gone to London twice to buy their wardrobe, and to the theater. Elizabeth wished she could have been with them, maybe one day.

Elizabeth finally told them, "I am increasing, you will be aunts."

The happy news was well-received, but, "Lizzie, is everything well with your husband?" Jane asked, concerned. Elizabeth understood the question; somehow, they knew something about her wedding night.

"Mother said something to make me afraid, something crude and far from the truth. We had a great misunderstanding, something private. Suffice to say that it's all past. He is a good husband, behind the proud exterior, there is a caring person. We are learning to be together."

They believed their sister, but Elizabeth made a note to ask her father Echtwulf if he could make them forget whatever they knew. It would be best. She wondered where William was, he had been gone for a while. She didn't want him to be in danger over Lydia, she was thoughtless, "I worry about Lydia, it is no wonder, she always did what she wished. I hope she is marrying; otherwise, it would be bad for all of us."

Kitty started crying, "She didn't like it here. She disliked all the discipline and restrictions. Mary and Jane are getting ready for a season, and Lydia wanted to be included. My father said she was too young. I have to wait as well, and I don't mind. She wrote to the Lieutenant, and she would see him at night whenever his Commander granted him leave. I should have told Father. Maybe, she ruined it for all of us."

Lizzie looked at Kitty, "There is something you are not saying."

Kitty cried more, she nodded. "She might be increasing, since before you left home."

At this revelation, they were all quiet.

Anne had a few words of wisdom, "I know my mother, we will find a husband for her if the Lieutenant doesn't marry her. They can go to live in Scotland for a while. Let's just hope she is well."

Kitty whipped her tears, "Do you think so?"

Jane was upset, "Why can Lydia behave? We have a good life, and she is going to ruin it for all of us. Mother did so much wrong and now Lydia."

Mary had the answer, "Because our mother let her run wild, and she is still writing daily, it seems. After Father told Mother to stay away. If you only knew what Mother did, never mind, best to forget it. Lydia is selfish and not willing to change. But enough of that, tell us about your parents. We heard your father is a diplomat, a prince, from where?"

"Yes, he is, he is in a sensitive job, so I cannot say much. I can say that he is from Russia. Because of his position, I have several, err, guards assigned. He is a prince, so the need for secrecy. My mother's name is Eugenia, she is your aunt. My husband's father and uncle knew our father while they were students."

Jane asked, "Have you seen Mr. Bingley."

"They were visiting. It wasn't going well. The superior sisters called me a country maiden and other insults. William, my husband, asked them to leave. They had a disagreement. Jane, be glad, the sisters would have made your life miserable. Mr. Hurst is also tired of them."

Anne asked, "How is Georgiana, we have not seen her in ages."

Elizabeth was quick to answer, "I haven't met her yet. She is visiting a relative near Scotland."

She wanted to rest, she was worried, wondering what happened. She wasn't so sure what she would do if William were hurt because of Lydia. Mary was right, Lydia was selfish, but she was very young, the one at fault was her mother.

Jane told her about their mother. Lizzie was in shock. Stealing from all of them, if people knew everyone would be ruined. Hearing about it upset her. Not even money had been enough to treat her well. She hoped that never happened to her babies, thinking about it, made her wish to go home.

"William, where are you? Come back." She wished that he could hear her. She loved her sisters but wanted to be back at Pemberley. It was surprising how she felt about William. Again her mother was right. Once she opened her heart, love would come next.

Wind looked sad, it whined and sighed, missing his master. He laid his head on Lizzie's lap and looked pitiful. Lizzie petted him, "I know, you miss him." She didn't say aloud that she missed him too.


	24. Past & Truths

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N. I think the idea of merging individuals into one, came from reading Super-Heroes comic books. Just taking in it a few steps ahead, such a merging during select times, but also during battles or fights. Remember, these beings are humanoid, but not exactly like us. In this take Gavin-Darcy-Elizabeth, are togethe with different nuances. There is no slash.

* * *

 **Facing the Past**

Darcy, Edmund, Richard, Sven, Lady Eula, and an unseen L'Roy left; it was an eight-hour carriage ride, but it had taken them a fraction.

The estate's house was a little smaller than Netherfield but prosperous. They were announced, and Richard's father came down with Bartlett to meet them in a receiving room.

Richard kept a close eye on Lady Eula. He had a theory, and he was probably right. She kept staring at Bartlett, who was a flirt, although he wasn't quite sure about her. Bartlett, unlike himself, wasn't flirting with Eula. "Cannot figure out why, but there is something very familiar about you. Have we met before?"

"I don't think so; they are cousins from America, Eula, and Sven Darcy, they came with Uncle Edmund." Darcy introduced them.

Lord Fitzwilliams looked pale; he was tongue-tied, looking at Eula, "A pleasure, sorry for staring, you look so much like our dear Bea." To everyone's surprise, his eyes were teary.

"Ah, that must be it." Bartlett was a few years older than the Darcy twins and had known Bea.

Edmund felt a knot in his throat. It was the first time they were together since Bea's murder. He hadn't been wrong, Fitzwilliams had been upset.

Bartlett introduced himself, and Eula asked, "Richard, you hadn't said you have a twin." She said coyly.

L'Roy had to admire the hard-headed love of his life, still pretending, as he suspected twin sons were exchanged with stillborn babies in different years. As to why those particular babies, that remained a question needing answers.

Bartlett grinned, "We get that a lot, I am the eldest by three years, if twins, I would say I am the handsome one, my lady."

Richard looked at Darcy and Sven, who had guessed by now, and the three guffawed. Eula held grudges, that was obvious, she hadn't told L'Roy about the twin son.

"Why the laughter?" Bartlett asked.

"Nothing, a joke we shared earlier. I will tell you when we are away from the ladies." Richard hoped to think of something.

Salome and Hortensia heard that Darcy was there with a handsome stranger. They entered the room, accompanied by a haughty looking young woman. She was Hortensia's friend. Bartlett had come to meet her better, but he had already changed his mind. Darcy ignored his cousins' lewd looks. His uncle Edmund was polite and not approachable, he disliked them on sight. As for Sven, he was barely civil; he still had plans.

After quick introductions, Darcy asked his uncle if they could meet privately. Richard heard L'Roy telling him to invite Bartlett for a walk and to ask Eula. L'Roy would make sure nobody else came.

"Bartlett let's go for a stroll, I need to stretch my legs," Richard asked.

Bartlett quickly accepted, he wanted an excuse to get away, "Cousin," he told Lady Eula, "do you want to join us?" He liked her and wanted to learn about her.

Although nobody had invited them, the three ladies complained that it was too cold outside, and they wouldn't join them. With this, they left the room.

Darcy went into a small drawing room with his uncle Fitzwilliams, Edmund, and Sven. He locked the door. Sven was puzzled, this uncle wasn't what he expected. When Sven shook Fitzwilliams' hand, looking at his memories quickly, Sven didn't find stains of violence. Fitzwilliams couldn't be a rapist; Sven needed to hear more.

"Fitzwilliams," Edmund asked point-blank, "what I am about to ask, is delicate and might upset you, but it is important."

Darcy noticed that Merlin was entirely at ease with his uncle, he had accepted a piece of jerky from him and wagged his tail, he even went and sat by him, begging. It made him think of how his uncle found him lovers, his idea of therapy. He was always kind, although often making lewd jokes and talking incessantly about the ladies.

"First let us have a glass of cognac, if this is about the past, I need one."

They accepted, Sven sighed approvingly, "This is superb, what is it?"

They chuckled as if it were a joke, Darcy didn't want to say that Sven never had drunk cognac before.

"Bert, "Edmund told Fitzwilliams, "you said you had not violated Eugenia Bennett or did you?"

"Are you crazy, it is always the same question, just like my father was blamed; father said he ruined Bennet's father, but he was neither a rapist nor a murderer. Since the moment I saw Eugenia, I wanted to marry her when she was old enough, but she said no. Yes, she was beautiful, I won't deny it. I could see the beauty she would be. I asked Thomas to sign a marriage contract, and I would pay him a handsome settlement, but he refused." He stopped, he breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself.

"One day, I found her after I was compelled to look near our rooms. She was injured, you know. I picked her up, and Thomas saw me. Immediately, I was judged wrongly, but how could I? Even today, I still love her, she was for me. She was nearly a child, and my future, do you think I would do that to a child, to a lady, to her?"

Fitzwilliams was distressed and angry he paced the room. Sven stood up to touch him in a guise to give him comfort. He saw A young Fitzwilliams finding Eugenia, his King's wife. He was crying angrily, telling her not to be afraid of him; she was fighting him, terrified. Then Sven saw him picking up Darcy, a young boy.

Sven let go of that memory, he couldn't watch the scene with Darcy; it made him want to go back to the past and kill everyone. Then he saw Bea, and he thought he was dying. How could this man live with all those memories inside?

Sven moved to Darcy and hugged him, he couldn't speak, feeling ill. He poured a glass of cognac and drank it in one sip, wanting to numb the mind, his hands were shaking; he wanted to kill those responsible.

He shook his head. Darcy and Edmund heard in their minds, "It was awful, but it wasn't him, not then, and not with our William. I want to kill in anger, which is forbidden. Please don't mention this around Eula or my cousin, I fear their reaction."

Darcy and Edmund were appalled, Fitzwilliams wasn't guilty, never had been.

"Son, I like ladies, but I don't poach, neither I take advantage of servants or young ladies; now that my wife is dead, I prefer mistresses. Edmund, you blamed me for Bea, how could you? Bea was a child, a good one. That day was one of the worse days of my life, maybe the worst. I still have nightmares. As for my daughters, they are like their mother, that family is not right. I don't know how my sons are so different." Bert Fitzwilliams was obviously distraught.

"What about her family?" Edmund remembered something.

"They are crazies, I found out they were, and maybe still are, into strange cults, pure madness. Their grandfather had traveled to India. He was with the East India Company, the family still is. He picked up crazy believes, some of which I consider satanic. My wife's father was a strange man; he claimed to be in touch with powerful beings."

"Did she have a brother?"

"Yes, you knew him, Otto Brock, we were friends but not for long. He is close to my daughters' in-laws, to both." Fitzwilliams wasn't looking well, "My wife confessed that her brother had, you know, when she was very young. She said she had vague memories, not good ones. She suffered from melancholy."

Darcy was thinking, "Did Otto had more brothers?"

"One very young, why all these questions?"

Darcy wasn't ready to answer, "Just a couple more, did your sister, my mother, know Otto?"

He looked down, "Sorry, son, my sister was, well, she was maybe sick. Often, she went to see Hutchison and maybe was with Brock or with Brown. She was popular, but something was wrong with her. While my wife was alive, I had no mistresses. When she was gone, I saw how wrong it was to marry without love, what was the sense to marry again."

His eyes looked far away, "Poor Cathy, I punished her because Thomas blamed me for Eugenia, and denied me of her when she was of age. Imagine knowing that someone will be the only one you will love and being denied. My father said the same about Eugenia's mother; he was also blamed for killing her. Thomas was a good person, and Cathy's dowry was more than sufficient for a good life. Moreover, I knew that she was with child, but I didn't care. I wanted him to be in pain like I was. But what does your mother have to do with this?"

"So she was friends with Brock and his cronies?" Do you think they took part in whatever happened that day? I remembered my mother there, she had a mask, but it was her. Was she?" Darcy could barely speak.

At this, the proud man, sat on a couch, covered his face, and cried. "I do, but I had no proof. I should have my sister put away. I thought her guilty. However, I didn't do anything, thinking about what it would do to our entire family if the knowledge were out. What they did reminded me of what happened to my wife, of what she described. There is something else, Otto's younger sibling might be my dead wife's child. Please don't repeat this, she said they had given her to a demon. I decided that the demon might have been someone in a costume. When the Hutchison's young man courted Salome, and his friend courted Hortensia, I was against it. When both said, they were ruined. I had to give in, always making concessions for the family."

"Uncle, what I am going to tell you, you will not be able to repeat. I trust you. I think they are indeed involved in invoking things they shouldn't. Our gentle society hides a lot, behind a veneer of class and the idea of a gentle society. Many play with things they cannot control. They bring demons and darkness, and nobody is the wiser. Richard has something to tell you, but I do as well."

He told him about Hutchison, and he had proof that he was the one behind Georgiana, adding that Brock probably was the one to fear. He said that they were powerful enough to have some. That maybe someone had passed for him.

Sven touched Fitzwilliams to give him peace, to ease the torment in his mind.

Darcy held his arm "No lewd comments about my wife. I won't tolerate it. You know that is unacceptable."

His uncle looked ashamed, "I let my tongue run away with me. Please forgive me. If you ever see her mother, tell her I am not at fault. If she loves her husband, I understand, but if she doesn't, tell her I am here."

Richard came in and told him how his brother in law had tried to kill him. His father was overwhelmed, "I will discuss it with Bartlett, he will help you."

When they left, Eula was tight-lipped about Bartlett, but Richard and L'Roy knew better. "Your Mother still believes I betrayed her, s this is my punishment. I think I know what to do."

 **Back to Kent**

When they approached Lady Catherine's estate, they saw large shadows scurrying about the garden. Merlin created fog outside, to come in a shroud. All the guards were alerted, and they moved fast, making sure everyone was indoors.

Inside the house, those who saw the unusual fog decided that it was a weather quirk.

They appeared behind the house by the servant's entrance.

Sven had already 'sent' a notice to Echtwulf to make sure Leo and Smoke stayed with Elizabeth, and for the others to meet them right away, inside the house. They didn't want to be seen by humans if they were any outside.

Gavin told Darcy, "Time to find out if we can merge in battle," he looked at Stone, "I think we can become one in battle, the three of us. William, just let me do it. Hold my arm."

Stone did the same; Darcy wasn't sure what happened, but he felt powerful, different. Echtwulf saw them and grinned. "Perfect, a tri-warrior, Grey, let the dark come. The humans will not be able to see." Grey made it dark to hide them, a unique dark only allowing them to see.

Darcy felt as is he was flying. The giant being whose face resembled Gavin was the first to see the ones approaching; they were not from this world. Darcy remembered one of them from his nightmare. He understood the significance; someone was calling these demons into our world.

A/N Ah! let's see.


	25. Fighting the Enemy

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

 **Finding the Enemy**

Darcy felt as if he were flying. The giant being whose face resembled Gavin was the first to see the ones approaching; they were not from this world. Darcy remembered one of them from his nightmare. He understood the significance; someone was calling these demons into our world. He heard a Vicar who said foolish humans dabbled with powers they could neither understand nor control; he was right.

The ones on the ground didn't see them until they were right over them. Gavin took a large dagger from his belt and fell on top of the most massive creature looking like a large rodent, in two legs, the others did the same. The concentrators, resembling what humans thought of as magic wands, had a limited effect on some of these beings. Darcy was Gavin, so was Stone; thus, the three joined, Gavin, Darcy, and Stone were practically invincible.

The beings were nightmarish humanoid creatures armed with swords and large battle-axes. Two were as big or bigger than L'Roy. They were coming to get someone at the house. Darcy wasn't afraid, knowing that their target was Elizabeth, he wanted them gone.

During the fierce combat, Stone separated from the joined three to create a stonewall around them, and contained loud noises from reaching the Manor.

They fought hand to hand combat using their knives and swords, and a few arrows. Darcy's people looked like preternaturally beautiful dark angels with dusky skins, if you overlooked their long nails and sharp teeth. Their bodies were weapons. Merlin and Wind no longer sweet dogs, joined the fight.

It wasn't long when they downed the four invaders. Before L'Roy incinerated the nasty creatures, Echtwulf wanted to know who sent them. He tried to read them, unsuccessfully. They were pure evil, and it wasn't possible. L'Roy burned whatever was left of them, only his fire would prevent them from coming back. The entire fight lasted less than a few minutes. Their abilities were impaired when around evil; hence, they need for traditional weapons.

Wind, turned into a fast-moving wind, blowing the fog created outside. The people in the Manor had no idea what just happened outside, not that they could have imagined it. The house inhabitants couldn't figure out where the fog came from but decided it was a weather quirk.

Darcy found himself standing next to Gavin, despite the nasty fight, he had the sense of the unreal. "How does it happen? I didn't do anything. Can every one of you do that?"

"Nobody is really sure as to how, but close proximity is required as well as a triggering emotion. Stone and I found out when first we were in the academy. A group of rebels attacked the academy, where L'roy is still an instructor, and many of us are. I was standing by Stone when it happened. I was holding her hand, and the next second we were one. However, when we tried later just to experiment, nothing happened; we wanted to be the toughest. " He smiled.

"One more thing, being together as lovers is a perk, the experience is greatly enhanced; so you understand, we can be two beings at such times. To merge, the two must be compatible. It can happen with a cousin, a brother, and relatives such as you; you are my distant relative, but only with one. Once you merge once, the possibilities with others end. During a battle, a merge of three happens between twins male and female, and a compatible male; it is rare; I only read about them before. There are only a few around." Gavin saw Darcy nodding and continued.

"And no, not everyone can do it; you can only merge if you are from the families with twins. Those like Grey cannot merge with anyone. Some argue we are two different races, I don't think so, it has to do with being a twin. Something, maybe before birth, makes it possible. However, twins only happen in a few families, mostly from the elite."

"Fascinating, the feeling of power is unreal. I can see the advantage in battle." Darcy still looked dazed. "I know how to fence, but not to use a sword like yours. I know how to use a bow and arrow, but not to kill, but somehow all feels familiar now."

Echtwulf added, "It makes me feel better knowing my daughter will be more secure. I have only seen a few like the three of you. Son, next time we change, try to change with us. I think that the merge was possible because you are already like us; perhaps the block was removed."

Darcy nodded, "Yes, I would like to try. But what we need to find out how the enemies, whoever they are, know our movements. Whoever knew that we had left Kent and decided to attack. They are always one step ahead, it can only happen if someone who is around us is informing them. We must talk."

They all agreed.

Before they went in, Gavin pulled Darcy to the side, "Elizabeth knows about the wedding night since the day we almost lost you. She doesn't full memories but broken ones. She said to tell you she knows, and it is best to put it behind. I can hardly wait until we are alone." Darcy blinked, the words caught him by surprise.

He had no time answer; they saw Elizabeth hurrying to meet him, and his heart rejoiced. She was his love, his salvation.

 **The Lovers**

Echtwulf wanted to hear what they found out. He asked Thomas if they could meet immediately with the ones who had gone to see the Earl, and perhaps with his wife and with Elizabeth.

"Leon, make sure everyone is accounted for," Echtwulf asked with the understanding to check for informants inside the house.

They walked to the library, Elizabeth held Darcy's hand, whose heart was bursting with gratefulness for her kindness and forgiving spirit. He dried a tear from the corner of his eye, he couldn't believe his good fortune. They looked at each other, Darcy looked at her with reverence and adoration. Her sisters stood staring at them, wishing the same for their own, a man to love them like that.

For the first time, since Jane had hoped for Charles, she wasn't sorry he had not pursued her further. He wasn't a man of deep commitments, and he would always be under his hateful's sister thumb. She had faith that the man for her was somewhere waiting for her.

Darcy brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. Then held it to his cheek, "I miss you; I don't like to be away from you for any length of time."

She nodded, "I know. I don't want either of you to take an unnecessary risk."

Echtwulf called them again, and they went to the library.

Edmund went over what they learned.

Thomas sat there, speechless. His wife wasn't there since he wasn't sure what would be said. "It is true, I remember, Fitzwilliams was distraught. I think he could have been crying."

"I saw inside him, all he said was true," Sven added.

"To pose as another, it requires special abilities. It is forbidden to us with a few exceptions. As you can appreciate, we can appear as humans, but we would always look the same. Of course, there are a few of us that are gifted with the ability to change into most living forms. Many of who you call demons have to that ability, which requires essence, I mean blood from the one they imitate."

"Blood? You would know if someone took your blood." Bennett argued.

Echtwulf pointed his wrist at him, stretched his hand, "Look at your right index finger. See here?" There were a few drops of blood on his hand.

Thomas looked at a tiny cut. "Oh, I see, you have my blood, not a pleasant thought."

"It requires we are nearby and doesn't last long. Anybody that took your blood had to be nearby."

Sven had the idea. "As difficult as it will be not to intervene, Eula, and I will go back to the time of my queen's tragedy. I noted the time. I want to go a few minutes before and see who did it. Sir," he looked at Echtwulf, "you don't possess our gift."

"Yes, I know, but remember that tampering with past things brings worse consequences; only things that don't change the already past times can be done. But I need to ask my brother and wife first." Echtwulf answered. "Wait."

A few minutes later there was a shimmering in the room, Elizabeth saw it and went to it. Edmund was speechless, Thomas had seen it and stood as well.

Darcy realized what was happening, he watched quietly. Wind and Merlin both ran to greet the ones just arrived, as Eula and Sven bowed.

Elizabeth went to her other father, who held her. "My child, we can only stay for minutes."

Thomas hugged Eugenia, the first he had seen her in years. "My dear, how I have missed you."

Echtwulf knew time was short, he just held his brother's arm, as Sven related the events.

"Yes, it is true he cried. He tried to comfort me, but I was afraid of him, now that I think about it, he behaved differently. Thomas, his father, repeated the same to our father. Why is this happening, and who is doing it?"

Echtwulf told his brother mentally, _"It is about the children, who or why I don't know_." His brother looked anxious and nodded.

"You and your niece can go. Remember, no interference. However, you cannot visit the time When your grandchildren were attacked. I don't trust your reactions. We must leave now."

Elizabeth held on to her father, "Stay or let me go back, William can come. I miss you two."

"No, you must stay until the children are strong enough. Your consorts will keep you safe." His father sounded sad.

Darcy, in a rare moment, decided to tell them, "My uncle wanted you to know," he looked at Eugenia, "that he didn't do it. He also said if you change your mind, you know he is waiting." He grinned at his last statement, he wanted to be a troublemaker.

Echtwulf and his brother stood by their wife, they looked jealous after her answer, "Tell him that I believe him, and give him my thanks for the offer, it is very flattering." She looked at Elizabeth's father, mischief all over her face.

Darcy smiled looking at his wife; mother and daughter were playful and maybe a bit naughty. Lizzie's mother was teasing her husbands. The men all chuckled, and Eugenia winked at Elizabeth who covered her mouth and giggled, Eula also grinned.

With this, her parents disappeared.

Echtwulf grumbled, "Females, who understand them," then told Eula and Sven, "you two can go, do it now."

Sven and Eula stood next to each other. They pointed the concentrators a point ahead. Every one of them saw a door appeared. The pair stepped into it and disappeared. The door remained in place.

Edmund looked at Darcy, "Amazing, I wonder if it is a family thing, can we do it?"

Echtwulf answered, "Maybe, but I can hear what you are thinking, You cannot save anyone from dying. Some things can be done, and they have been done, but we need to think. Best to know, any ventures to the past are recorded. So, don't try." His tone was curt, leaving no room for interpretation.

Edmund turned bright red at his words, he had been thinking how to save them all.

Elizabeth sat between Gavin and Darcy, she was still sad over her parents. Darcy sat close to her, with his arm over her shoulder. Gavin held her hand.

Mr. Bennett was not paying attention, overcome with emotion. He'd believed that seeing his sister again was an impossibility. It wasn't. She had told him that wouldn't be the last time.

They all sat and waited for Sven and Eula to start solving the mystery, and who was behind it.


	26. Old crimes

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

A/N- This is an excellent place to end the first part. This is not the end, and I will come back to it in some form. It needs cleaning up, I listen to comments.

A remark about two fathers, it is not such a novel concept. Modern gene manipulation, working with engineered babies, has been able to combine traits from two fathers into one fetus. I am a scientist and although I don't think all science is good, nor do I look forward a future of perfect babies. I found the concept intriguing and decided to tackle it. These are super beings, remember that. Open your imagination :)

* * *

 **An Old Crime-The past**

Eula and Sven were in the past; dressed in period clothes, they looked around. They were in a wooded area, in a park near human dwellings. They decided to stay in the shadows, best that way. They ran when they heard the cries for help.

It was difficult not to intervene, the female was but a child, their queen. But they knew the rules, the act of violence was at an end.

They saw him as he ran away after he heard steps. It wasn't the young Fitzwilliams, but someone else looking like him. Sven sent a probe to find his identity. It was Otto Brock, who had hurt Eugenia Bennet.

Eula saw a wicked being hidden behind the human facade. Both Sven and Eula wanted to kill him. It took much restraint not to act when they saw the monster smiling after he left Eugenia. He changed a few steps away, he was again Otto Brock, no longer Fitzwilliams.

Bert Fitzwilliams, a young man, was running calling for Eugenia. He sounded distressed. Brock hid and smiled, listening to Fitzwilliams trying to calm young Eugenia. He was happy to let Fitzwilliams, the arrogant prick, take the blame. Brock fed on pain and misery, and the young woman's pain and terror, not the first one he attacked, was delicious. All was falling into place, "Let her saviors, the mighty kings come to rescue her, let them. Where were they when I took my pleasure? Who is the mightiest?" He said loud enough for Sven to hear. Those words would come back to him later on.

Sven and Eula followed Brock, who ran into a young Thomas Bennet, who was frantic, looking for his young sister. Otto was happy to 'assist,' "I saw her earlier walking that way with Fitzwilliams."

Thomas hurried to find Fitzwilliams carrying a terrified Eugenia, who was fighting him. Thomas failed to see the tears running down Bert's face. It was just as Fitzwilliams had described the event in the future. Fitzwilliams had told the truth.

Sven and his niece Eula now wanted to find out who was behind the crime against William Darcy and his sister. They had been forbidden, and both recognized that it was a wise decision. Neither was sure they would be able to stand still. Control not to intervene was close to impossible, today they had nearly failed. Now both had a mission to get rid of Otto Brock. Sven was sure that either Otto or someone close to him, had been there the day the young Darcy twins had been attacked.

The irony of all, Fitzwilliams had been accused more than once for crimes he hadn't committed. He deserved several apologies, particularly since they would need his future assistance.

 **Back at Kent**

Just as they left, Eula and Sven reappeared just outside the door in the middle of the drawing-room. The door vanished behind them.

They described what they had seen, skipping much, but they made sure to tell Bennet how he was dressed that day, and other relevant details. Mr. Bennet couldn't stop crying. Elizabeth came to sit by him and held his hand. "I hated him all my life, and he was innocent. I wonder if the same happened to my mother, but I don't know the dates. If so, someone has been playing a twisted game. But why?"

Some had ideas, Echtwulf had one, it was about the children. Or someone wanted to hurt or trap his brother and him. He wasn't sure.

Echtwulf aware of how Fitzwilliams has been wronged sent a message to his brother; nothing could be undone, only not to blame the innocent. Maybe give him a reward, but not Eugenia. He worried that Eugenia would think Fitzwilliams, a hero. He had never told Darcy, but he was very jealous. For now, Fitzwilliams should be warned about Brock and his friends.

"We must be watchful; there are others that can travel to time. For now, we need to be extremely careful." He reminded them.

"Why make the Fitzwilliams take the blame? Maybe that is irrelevant. Right now, I want to find my sister and my wife's sister. We will have time to find the truth. It is only a matter of time before we find them, Hutchison, Richard's brother-in-law, will take us to them." Darcy sounded hopeful. He stood to sit next to Elizabeth, still holding her Father Bennet's cold hand.

Darcy was content, his life was falling into place; much had happened, and possibilities seemed limitless. He kissed his wife's hand. Gavin smiled at both, happy thinking about the new life in front of him. Now he wished that his sister could be happy. But most of all, he hoped for the day they were back to their own world, away from so many dangers; and they could come here for long visits.

"We need to wait, but we also need to find out who is the informant?" William Darcy reminded them.

Elizabeth had an answer, "Maybe it is more than one. Perhaps someone uses different people."

Echtwulf thought about it. If so, they needed to be vigilant. He hoped that William would soon be able to be like them. Then, he could protect his wife much better.

Darcy asked, "Sven, why not see who was there when, err, I was attacked?"

Merlin felt the change on Darcy and jumped on his lap to lick his hand. He agreed, someone should look.

Echtwulf shook his head. "Not one of us could do it without intervention. The consequences would be unpredictable. It could be that you never met your wife, or worse."

Darcy wasn't willing, he squeezed his wife's hand. He knew that she was his salvation, his love, and his future.

"No, I am not willing. We need to think, I am sure all will be well."

 **Hutchison**

Hutchison couldn't forget what he had seen. He could still see the giant demon, and feel the pain when the demon touched him. He remembered every vile act and debauchery committed since he was a lad. Brock and his brother, and their friend were convincing leaders. Many times after boring London balls, they would share their unsuspecting victims, all too afraid to say something and be ruined... They were invincible.

When they suggested he married the Fitzwilliams chit, he saw the advantage. She came with a large dowry, and she was adventurous and willing to join with others. She had known about her young cousin and helped him to get her.

What a mistake, he didn't want to end up in a place with beings like the one he saw. He saw the folly of calling beings like that, a chill ran along his body. He had an old nanny, she lived near there, her son was a papist; an idea came to him.

A day later, Hutchison left for the continent, he was told that anyone could change. He was given a letter and was helped to leave England quickly. Hutchison didn't want to be found remembering what happened to others who tried to quit their group. No, he wanted a chance; better life of seclusion since he had a lot to atone for.

 **At Kent**

They waited, and Leon noticed. The one called Hutchison, Richard's brother-in-law, was leaving the island. He asked to be allowed to see what was happening.

He came back with the disappointing news, "Hutchison was too scared. He is gone, maybe it was good for him, but not for us. William, we need to find another way to find your sister."

For now, all they could do was to keep looking.

Lizzie wanted to help her sisters with their coming season, she wanted them to be happy. When asked why not join them, she said that she had all she needed. She had William and Gavin, her babies, her parents, she had it all.

Others around got used to the foreign visitors. They waited for the future with a watchful eye, one day they would leave, they would share their time between the two places. Babies needed to be born away from their worlds, and this was a perfect place, once the threat could be eliminated. They could easily blend and live amongst humans.

For now, they knew the name of at least one of the leaders, Otto Brock. With the help of Fitzwilliams, it wouldn't be long before they rescued the young ladies. Still, they also needed to eliminate the threat for future generations.

They returned to Pemberley, since they needed to find the girls and make plans, Darcy knew they needed to find his sister and Lydia soon, within a couple of days. They had several leads, and Mrs. Reynolds husband was helping. He had faith they would find them. They discussed several strategies to find them. Sven had a good idea using his talents, but he didn't know any of them, and might not work.

With his wife by him, all was possible.

He sat by the fireplace, they were resting after a big meal. Elizabeth sat between Gavin and him. Merlin slept on his shoulder, and Wind had his head on his feet. He sat quietly and recalled in rapid succession the incredible and somewhat painful journey to this day.

 **Memories**.

 _He remembered the despair felt at finding that his young sister was with child, and she refused to tell him whose child it was. He made a plan: find a wife, marry quickly, go away with Georgiana and come back some years later. The child would be his and his wife._

 _He had followed his Uncle's advice. When he first saw Elizabeth, his heart had called to her, but he failed to recognize the signs. He compromised her and let nothing be on his way. By singling her out, he made her 'visible' to others as well._

H _e didn't behave like a gentleman on his wedding night and let past traumas control his behavior. When her father, one of them he found out, appeared with others, and took her away. They apparently used portals between their world and ours. Their worlds had been labeled as the underworlds, a place where the souls of the dead came._

 _He found out about Eugenia Bennet, Elizabeth's real mother, and discovered that Elizabeth was more than she looked. He also found out about the tragic past of the Bennet and his Fitzwilliams' family, role in their tragedy._

 _When Elizabeth came back with a small army of beings who looked like dark angels disguised as humans, he was still not contrite. One of the ones with her was one of her father's Echtwulf. And another turned out to be Elizabeth's promised; Gavin had bonded with her since her birth. Things developed quickly; the buried trauma of his sister's death and the act of violence inflicted upon him came to light. He also found out he wasn't quite human, something already suspected by others._

 _He was surprised to find out he was the child of his father and Uncle Edmund, who was in love with Mary Reynolds, Mrs. Reynold's sister. George Wickham was their child. Richard Fitzwilliams had also found out who he really was. It had been a time of discovery._

 _Now after much happening, one old crime had been solved. Darcy was happy that his wife, his Lizzie, had forgiven him for his monstrous behavior, and she carried his children, twins. His life had taken a strange turn, a happy one not without dangers and obstacles_.

To the outside world, he was still Fitzwilliam Darcy, a proud and rich man who had compromised the daughter of a country gentleman. But, inside, he was a better man, a happier one, one ready to change.

Darcy smiled to himself, whatever came he could face it with his wife, his Lizzie by his side. Let the others think what they may, it was better that way. Soon his family would be complete, his sister would be back, all with the help of his wife.

End of Part I

A/N next part The Rescue and solving the crime against Darcy. There are other subjects open maybe some of you can figure out what they are.


End file.
